More Than Brothers
by Erinn B
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha são irmãos de criação, mas vivem brigando e deixando o pai louco. Mas aos poucos vão percebendo que podem existir mais do que amor fraterno entre eles. ‹‹InuyashaxKagome››
1. Capítulo 1

A luz do sol entrou pela sua janela batendo contra seu rosto. Levantou a mão cobrindo os olhos e resmugando de sono. Mas aos poucos se deu por vencida e finalmente se levantou. Trocou de roupa e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes, ainda sentindo os efeitos de uma noite mal dormida. Lavou o rosto com a água que saia da torneira e enxugou na toalha. Olhou para o espelho na sua frente e suspirou pesadamente, o primeiro dia no colégio estava começando. Mas não seria como outro qualquer... Ela estava entrando no 1º ano, e sabia que não seria nada fácil, afinal, o seu irmão sofreu muito no começo do Ensino Médio e ele sempre tirou notas boas, diferente dela.

Enquanto penteava os cabelos ouviu o barulho de alguém batendo na porta do seu quarto.

_- _Kagome?! - mesmo com a voz um pouco abafada por causa da distância, sabia que era Inuyasha querendo saber se já estava acordada. Do jeito que sempre foi, ele nunca gostava de chegar atrasado no colégio. Na verdade, ele era o tipo de 'garoto perfeito'. Era bastante estudioso, nunca desobedecia o pai, era sempre muito educado (quando queria), e nunca teve problemas que o levassem a ficar de castigo. Mas diferente do irmão, Kagome era simplesmente o oposto de tudo o que ele fazia. Além de que quando queria irritá-lo sempre fingia estar ainda se arrumando só para fazô-lo se atrasar. Só que nem sempre funcionava, já que Inuyasha na maioria das vezes conseguia arrombar a porta.

_- _Já vai! .

E antes que o bendito cujo entrasse novamente no seu quarto sem a sua permissão, ela pegou suas coisas e abriu a porta do quarto. E diferentemente dela, Inuyasha se encontrava de muito bom humor, o que a irritava mais ainda.

_- _Achei que não vinhesse mais.

_- _E eu não vinha, mas sou obrigada, não estou nem um pouco afim de ter minha porta arrebentada de novo.

Ela passou por ele descendo as escadas do casarão do pai e indo para a cozinha, uma das poucas coisas que a ajudava a levantar da cama eram as comidas servidas por Rin. Que além de ser a cozinheira de lá também era uma das melhores amigas de Kagome, era também pra quem a garota revelava seus segredos, seus medos... Mas a _plebéia_ não era deixada de lado, Kagome também ouviu seus desabafos e seus sonhos com Sesshomaru, o outro irmão de Kagome, que já estava fazendo faculdade e nos finais de semana ia visitar os irmãos e o pai.

_- _Bom dia, Rin! - Kagome já se sentia melhor só de falar com sua amiga.

- Bom dia, Senhorita Kagome - respondeu a cozinheira um pouco a vontade com a presença de Inuyasha no recinto. Ele não era muito simpático com ela. _"_Bom dia, Senhor Inuyasha".

- Bom dia, Rin. - ele respondeu com o mesmo tom frio de sempre.

_- _O que temos para comer hoje? - a garota perguntou já sentindo o estômago 'cantar' de fome.

_- _Não é possível que você já esteja pensando em comida. - e como sempre, Inuyasha adorava alfinetar Kagome, toda vez que a oportunidade aparecia.

_- _Cale a boca! Não dirigi minha palavra a você! - ela respondeu no mesmo tom de insulto ao irmão.

_- _O dia mals começou e vocês já estão brigando? - o pai de Inuyasha e Kagome acabava de entrar no recinto. Ele trabalhava em uma das maiores empresas de roupas do país e ganhava muito por ano. Gastava muito com os estudos dos filhos, Inuyasha e Sesshomaru, acreditava que eles conseguiriam cuidar de seus negócios no futuro quando não tivesse mais condições de trabalhar. Mas os seus planos mudaram quando sua esposa ficou doente e faleceu. Ele passou anos e anos triste e ainda sem conseguir acreditar que nunca mais veria o amor de sua vida novamente. Percebeu também que os filhos se sentiam solitários e queria compensá-los de alguma forma.

No começo pensou em comprar um cachorro, já que eram bons companheiros, mas desistiu dessa idéia quando, a caminho do trabalho, passou por um orfanato. Viu algumas crianças brincando no jardim do lugar e sorriu, vendo a alegria delas só por estarem umas com as outras, e foi aí que viu Kagome no meio delas. Era incrível a semelhança que a menina tinha com sua falecida esposa, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de adotá-la. Sabia que Kagome era o que faltava na vida dele e dos outros dois meninos da casa, e aos poucos percebeu que essa decisão foi uma das melhores coisas que já fizera na vida. A menina se mostrava a cada dia que passava, mais parecida com a mãe dos meninos e não demorou muito para se sentir parte da família.

_- _O Inuyasha que começou! - Kagome disse, usando sua principal arma: a carinha de inocente.

_- _Não tenho culpa se ela quer se entupir de comida e ficar gorda. - o garoto continuou alfinetando

_- _Pai!

_- _Inuyasha... - o pai o repreendeu com o tom de voz severa. _- _Preciso que vocês me ajudem, ainda mais agora que estou cheio de preocupações na empresa. E por favor, meninos, procurem não brigar. - ele deu um beijo na cabeça de cada um e saiu de casa o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- Ótimo, agora a culpa é minha - Inuyasha reclamou.

_- _Eu sei que você me ama. - Kagome piscou para ele, mandou um beijo no ar e saiu correndo da cozinha. Como sempre, Inuyasha odiava qualquer demonstração de afeto, especialmente em público (no caso, Rin), e a garota sempre se aproveitava quando podia para irritá-lo novamente. Ela subiu as escadas e tentou se trancar no banheiro, quase derrubando um dos jarros mais valiosos do pai. Abriu a porta, mas antes que pudesse fechá-la, Inuyasha segurou com sua mão. E por ser mais forte do que ela, conseguiu entrar no local e começar com sua vigança: _cócegas_.

**.-XxX-.**

_Kagome's POV_

- Sango! Sango!

A tapada da minha amiga não estava me escutando, ou simplesmente tantava me evitar ao máximo. Nossa! Como eu odeio quando ela faz isso! Chamei mais algumas vezes e finalmente ela me viu. Ela correu na minha direção e me deu um abraço de quebrar todos os ossos. Eu não sei como, mas desde pequena esta criatura consegue me esmagar com seus 'abraços de urso'. Mas o que eu posso fazer se ela é a minha melhor amiga (junto da Rin, claro.)? Eu sabia que ela estava bastante animada com o começo das nossas vidinhas no Ensino Médio. Tudo bem que agora nossos problemas e preocupações iriam dobrar, mas é claro que nada no mundo pode abalar ou deixar a Sango irritada... Bom, tem o Miroku, mas ele não conta porque vive deixando a Sango furiosa, e não irritada. E quando ela fica furiosa...

- Kagome! Que saudade de você, amiga! - ela continuava me apertando e me sufocando como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano.

- S-Sango... não... consigo... respirar! - tentei me soltar dela, mas ela havia afrouxado quando eu terminei de falar e acabei caindo no chão. Nossa que lindo. (Adoro dizer 'Nossa' xD) Imaginem: Eu sendo sufocada pela minha amiga, tentar me soltar na hora em que ela me larga, caio no chão com as pernas pra cima. Detalhe: O Nosso uniforme é uma blusa branca e uma saia verde... Me diz se tem coisa pior do que começar o ano com os meninos do colégio inteiro sabendo qual a cor da sua calcinha?

- Kagome! - a idiota da minha amiga só foi perceber que eu estava de uma forma muito desagradável vários segundos depois, portanto deu tempo até de chamarem o jornal local para verem Kagome Higurashi caída no chão. - Você é tão desatenta, garota - Quando ela finalmente me ajudou a levantar a primeira coisa em que pensei em fazer foi bater nela. Mas não tive tempo de começar meu plano malígno.

- Ei, você! - Me virei para a alma que ousava atrapalhar meu plano de bater na Sango e me surpreendi em encontrar a Kikyou se aproximando de mim. Não que eu fosse algum tipo de garota que não chegasse perto dos populares... Ta bom, é verdade, mas não é todo dia que a garota mais admirada da escola vinha falar comigo. Foi então que eu me lembrei que eu acabei de pagar um micão (para não dizer King Kong) ali mesmo. A desgraçada só podia estar querendo mangar da minha cara, mas acabei tendo uma surpresa muito, mas muito grande mesmo - Você é a irmã do Inuyasha, certo?

- Sou sim, por quê? - perguntei desconfiada.

- Prazer... - ela estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse e assim que o fiz, ela jogou a bomba - Cunhadinha! - e saiu com as sombras que ela ousa chamar de amigas.

Fiquei parada coma maior cara de idiota durant eum bom tempo. Como eu podia acreditar numa coisa daquela? O Inuyasha? Namorando a Kikyou? Só podia ser algum tipo de pegadinha. Eu estava começando a achar que o imbecil do meu irmão estava armando aquilo pra cima de mim. Ele sabia o quanto eu odiava aquela lambisgóia, concerteza ele estava querendo pregar uma peça em mim!

- Você ouviu o que eu ouvi? - me virei perguntando pra Sango.

- É. Essa foi esquisita. - ela parou um pouco, pensativa - Mas vamos logo pra sala. Esse ano o nosso professor de história vai ser o...

- NÃO! Aquele que as meninas do segundo ano disseram que parecia um deus de tão lindo?

- Esse mesmo! Vamo logo, Kagome!

Fazer o que, né? Eu não podia perder a chance de conhecer o meu professor lindo de história. Além de que eu estava começando meu ano agora. Não estava afim de me extressar.

**.-XxX-.**

_Inuyasha's POV_

- A Kikyou? - Miroku me perguntava a mesma coisa já fazia vários minutos.

- Você por acaso é surdo? - disse da forma mais grosseira que conseguir usar - Já disse que aceitei namorar com ela.

- Eu entendi. Mas a Kikyou? - eu não acredito que ele perguntou de novo. - Eu lembro bem que ano passado você se sentia enjoado só de passar perto dela por causa do perfume que ela usava.

Confesso que ele está um pouco certo. Eu disse UM POUCO. Mas eu mudei meu conceito em relação a ela. Mesmo com todas as roupas, a maquiagem, os brincos, as pulseiras e todo os acessórios que vem junto com o kit, eu descobri que ela não é nada disse que aparenta ser. Durante as férias nos encontramos em um site de bate-papo e começamos a conversar sobre diversas coisas. Consegui descobrir que ela só usa esse tipo de coisa para agradar a mãe, que por sinal é viúva, assim como o meu pai (Viu? Temos algumas coisas em comum). E pelo o que conversamos ela parece ser bem compreensiva em vários aspectos, e não berra, nem chora, nem grita, nem me faz raiva como a Kagome. Na verdade a Kikyou me pareceu bem séria, decidida e muito madura. Acho que não é o que eu realmente quero pro resto da vida, mas é uma ótima companhia.

- Você só está com ela pra fazer raiva na Kagome.

Na verdade, o Miroku não tem o direito de falar nada a respeito, ultimamente ele tem sido o pesadelo de uma amiga da Kagome. Uma tal de Sango. Tudo começou quando eu inventei de levá-lo lá em casa - logo no dia em que a minha _querida _irmãzinha resolveu levar a Sango junto - e quando viu a garota junto da Kagome, ele praticamente enlouqueceu. O problema é que ele não só enlouqueceu 'de amor' (odeio esses baboseiras românticas), o danado ainda acha que essa garota é que nem as outras atiradas que ele ficou nos últimos anos. Ele vive recebendo tapas ao invés de beijos, mas mesmo assim não desisti e é isso que eu não consigo entender nele. Homens não foram feitos para apanharem de mulheres. Eu ainda converso muito com ele em relação a isso, só que tudo o que eu falo é em vão. Ele não leva jeito! Só espero que algum dia ele aprende e deixe ela em paz. Mas até que é divertido ver ele apanhando de Sango.

- Eu não quero fazer raiva a Kagome. Eu realmente acho que quero ter um relacionamento mais sério desta vez.

Entramos na sala e deu o assunto por encerrado. Sentamos nas bancas e esperamos o professor entrar e começar com aqueles velhos discurssos sobre o nosso ano. Então ouvi pela última vez:

- Você quem sabe.

**.-XxX-.**

- E então como foi o primeiro dia? - O pai dos garotos comia com eles na sala de jantar esperando que alguém se pronunciasse. Kagome ainda estava bastante chateada com Inuyasha por ele ter inventado de namorar com a garota que ela mais odeia na face da terra só para abusá-la. E quanto a Inuyasha... Bem, ele nunca foi muito comunicativo mesmo.

- Normal - o garoto disse.

- Chato. - ela respondeu.

- Ora, vamos - o senhor na mesa insistiu - Não é possível que nada de interessante tenha acontecido.

- Pergunte ao seu filho - Kagome começou - Ele deve ter começado a namorar com qualquer uma por aí e não deve ter comentado nada com ninguém. - o seu mal humor era visível, mas ela não estava nem aí, a raiva estava aumentando cada vez mais.

- Como você soube? - Inuyasha perguntou um pouco preocupado com a reação do pai. Nos últimos anos dizer que gostaria de namorar com alguém havia se tornada a regra da casa, claro que ele já estava na idade de namorar com quem quisesse, mas essa obrigação foi imposta pelo pai quando Sesshomaru trouxe problemas para casa ao se relacionar com uma garota que estava internada em uma clínica de reabilitação por uso de drogas e bebidas alcólicas.

- Talvez porque a minha nova _cunhadinha_ tenha vindo falar comigo hoje . - disse fazendo 'aspas' com os dedos ao falar da cunhadinha.

- Droga! - o garoto murmurou olhando para o pai - Desculpe. Eu ia contar!

- E para piorar, ele escolheu a garota mais ridícula e insuportável que existe no mundo! - Kagome não estava nnem aí, queria que o irmão levasse uma bronca. Infantil? Talvez, mas ela não ligava.

- Como assim? - O Sr. Higurashi pareceu um pouco alterado.

- Não é nada, pai! Não é nada! - Inuyasha arrastou a cadeira com força para trás e se levantou da mesa bufando de ódio, subiu correndo para o quarto e se trancou lá.

- Vai me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? - ele estava cada vez mais confuso. Não pensava em castigar o filho por estar se envolvendo com alguém. Iria dá-lo uma chance e se não mostrasse que fez uma boa escolha, como o irmão, não iria dá-lo essa mesma liberdade. Olhou para Kagome na esperança de obter alguma resposta. Mas assim como Inuyasha, a garota se levantou e foi para o quarto sem dizer uma única palavra. - Ai Cristo! - colocou as mãos na cabeça se sentindo cada vez pior. Não era de hoje que os filhos brigavam por qualquer coisa, isso o preocupava especialmente porque o tempo dele com Kagome e Inuyasha... estava se esgotando.

**.-XxX-.**

_Oi Povão :D_

_Minha primeira fic do Inuyasha. Não sei se ficou boa nem se ficou ruim, por isso preciso que vocês dêem a opinião sobre a história. _

_Se tiveram gostado, ótimo. Se não, ótimo também._

_Me digam no que eu preciso melhorar ou modificar na história, ou se simplesmente eu tenho que desisti dela e que InuYasha não é meu forte xD_

_Aguardo as reviews ;)_

_BEIJOS. :*_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Kagome's POV._

Subi correndo para o meu quarto, bati a porta com bastante força e caí na cama. Comecei a socar todos as almofadas que encontrei, imaginando a cara da Kikyou em algumas e a do Inuyasha nas outras. Eu sei que para alguns leitores eu podia estar agindo de modo infantil. Ta bom, eu **estava**. Mas isso não é desculpa pra o seu irmão namorar a pessoa que você mais odeia no mundo todo só pra te irritar. Ai, me arrenpendi profundamente de não ter pulado no pescoço daquela idiota no colégio. O pior de tudo vai ser escutar ela me chamando de 'cunhadinha' o tempo inteiro. Ah, mas ela vai sofrer na minha mão. É bom o Inuyasha não nos deixar sozinhas no mesmo recinto, porque a Kikyou vai desejar nunca ter nascido.

Eu ainda estava armando meus planos maleficamente maléficos - que envolviam desde colocar tubarões brancos na piscina daqui de casa até jogá-la da janela - quando escutei alguém batendo na porta do meu quarto. Primeiro pensei que fosse Inuyasha, e como estava bastante irritada com ele gritei que não iria abrir, mas depois escutei a voz do meu pai e me levantei pra destrancar a porta.

- Que foi? - perguntei bastante mal humorada. Eu sei que ele não teve nada a ver com a minha discussão com o imbecil do meu irmão, mas eu não conseguia melhorar meu humor, nem perto dele.

- Dá pra você e seu irmão fazerem as pazes logo? - ele sempre foi direto e é isso que eu odeio nele. Poxa, ele não podia enrolar só um pouquinho não?

- Não, pai, não dá. - voltei pra cama e agarrei meu travesseiro, continuando com a mesma cara emburrada de antes.

- Você poderia me contar o que aconteceu? - ele fechou a porta atrás dele e sentou na ponta da minha cama. Ele sempre faz essa carinha de _"estou aqui pro que você precisar" _e sempre arranca tudo de mim. Como ele consegue? Eu já tentei fazer isso com o Inuyasha, mas só o que eu recebi foi um peteleco na testa e um novo apelido.

- Foi o imbecil do Inuyasha! Quem mais poderia me deixar tão estressada desse jeito? - afundei a cara no colchão tentando me asfixiar, mas meu pai me levantou e colocou a minha cabeça no ombro dele. Começou a alisar meus cabelos do jeito que sempre fez quando eu era pequena e ficava agoniada.

- Escute, Kagome. Você e o seu irmão precisam começar a parar com brigas tão bobas. A última que vocês tiveram foi por causa de uma formiga no quarto dele. - me levantei rapidamente do ombro dele, eu tinha que me defender.

- Mas eu não tenho culpa se ele é cheio de frescura e não suporta nenhum tipo de animal do mundo, mesmo ele sendo um - rolei os olhos demonstrando como eu me sentia em relação ao 'cachorro' da família. É sério, eu nunca pensei que aquele garoto fosse normal. Onde já se viu ter orelhas pontudas horríveis, um nariz que consegue captar cheiros a longas distâncias, caninos grandes daquele jeito e não gostar de animais? Meu pai começou a rir e segurou minhas mãos. Ele não era aquele tipo de pai que saia gritando com os filhos para que terminassem as brigas e depois se irritava com eles. Claro que ele não admitia desordem na casa dele, mas eu - pelo menos - nunca levei um grito - muito alto - dele.

- Eu lembro. E você depois saiu correndo pros braços do Sesshomaru antes que o Inuyasha batesse em você. - continuamos rindo, eu nã podia deixar de lembrar daquele paraíso que era o quarto do meu irmão mais velho. Ele sempre me protegia e me ajudava a mentir pro papai quando o assunto era o Inuyasha. Uma vez eu derramei café no paletó preferido dele e nós dois culpamos o cara-de-buldog. O melhor é que até hoje, ninguém sabe que foi mentira, mas não diga nada, ein? - Mas a questão é que a partir de agora você e ele precisarão ficar mais unidos. Eu... - ele parou alguns segundos de falar e eu até pensei que a crise de asma dele tinha voltado, mas depois de verificar que ele só estava com um pouco de dificuldade de falar, eu relaxei, mas não totalmente.

- Você o que, pai?

- Nada. Bom, eu espero que você converse com seu irmão e procure fazer as pazes.

- Só se ele vinher pedir primeiro.

Ele riu outra vez.

- Ele disse a mesma coisa.

Ele beijou minha testa, se levantou e saiu do quarto. Tudo bem que eu sou um pouco orgulhosa pra ir atrás do Inuyasha, mas ele que venha primeiro. Mesmo sendo uma missão-quase-impossível para ele vir me pedir perdão, eu sei que ele logo, logo, vai estar entediado e vai correr atrás de mim, me enchendo o saco como sempre. Só que eu também não posso deixar de negar que quando ficamos sem nos falar por muito tempo, eu sinto meio que saudade de brigar com ele, então sempre damos um jeito de nos unir para nos separarmos de novo. Nossa rotina não é linda? Poucos minutos depois ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta, olhei para trás e vi Inuyasha entrando no quarto, ele parecia estar... bem.

- Oi. - ele disse. As vezes eu penso como é que ele conseguiu virar namorado de alguém.

- O que você quer? - meu lema: curta e grossa

- Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas - e assim como o papai ele sentou do meu lado na cama. - Sobre seu draminha de hoje e... sobre o nosso pai.

- Tanto faz - virei o rosto pra não olhar pra cara dele. Quando estou emburrada - como naquele momento - eu faço bico, as vezes sem nem mesmo perceber

- Sabia que você parece uma criança quando faz isso? - ele nunca perde uma chance de me zombar.

- Sabia que eu não ligo?

- Não seja mal criada! - ele segurou meu braços como sempre fez quando brigávamos e eu estirei a língua para ele. - Ta bom, sem brincadeira. Agora o assunto é sério. Primeiro quero saber como ficou sabendo que eu e a Kikyou estamos namorando.

- Por que não pergunta pro seu amorzinho? Aposto que ela vai amar contar pra você como foi bom conhecer a mais nova _cunhadinha_ dela - procurei deixar a ironia bem clara na minha voz. Se eu pudesse falaria horrores dessa maldita garota só pro Inuyasha se tocar e largar ela de uma vez. Eu sei que mentir é feio e que quem mente tem perna curta (o que eu acho que é mentira porque eu vivo mentindo e tenho pernas bem longuinhas :D), mas num caso de extrema urgência como esse, vira exceção. Agora garotas me respondam, o que vocês fariam se o seu irmão inventasse de namorar a garota mais repugnante da face do planeta só para lhe provocar? Ainda bem que concordam comigo.

- Ela foi te procurar? - nossa, juro que essa me pegou de surpresa. Ele não sabia disso? Meu irmão não sabe com quem está se metendo!

- Foi. E ainda fez questão de esfregar na minha cara que vocês agoram estavam namorando. Dá pra acreditar? Essa garota não presta, Inuyasha, tô dizendo! Depois não venha me dizer que se arrepende. E acredite... se eu descobrir que você está com ela só pra me provocar... - peguei uma folha que estava do meu lado - , eu juro que arranco sua cabeça fora. - cortei a folha de ofício ao meio e fiz uma cara bem feia. Foi dramático... mas eu não conseguir pensar em outra forma de ameaçá-lo. Confesso que sou um pouco lerda na hora do raciocínio.

E em vez de ficar chateado e ir direto pro telefone brigar com a vaca da Kikyou, ele simplesmente começou a rir de mim. Miserável!

- E você ficou com raiva disso?

- Fiquei, sim! Você sabe tudo o que eu passei por causa dela, e sabe também que não foi pouca coisa - ele se levantou já indo em direção a porta e saí atrás dele - Admita que você só faz isso pra me provocar!

- Maninha, maninha. - ele sabe que eu **odeio** quando ele diz isso! - Ela faz isso com toda a razão do mundo. Digamos que você não é melhor pessoa para se conviver.

- Mas você mesmo vivia falando mal dela. O que deu em você, ein?

- Demos uma conversada esses últimos dias e eu percebi que ela não é tudo o que nós pensamos. É sério - ele acrescentou quando viu minha cara de descrença.

- Que seja. Agora nem pense em colocar aquela lambisgóia dentro do meu quarto, ouviu?

- Não se preocupe, farei questão de deixar que ela use seu banheiro - ele fechou a porta e saiu correndo. Claro que eu não iria deixar essa passar sem antes dar a ele o troco. Corri atrás dele e parei na porta do quarto do bendito. Bati e bati, mas nada. Comecei a gritar e ele também não respondia, então tive uma idéia.

- INUYASHA! SE NÃO ABRIR ESSA PORTA EU JURO QUE ENTRO NO COMPUTADOR, COLOCO SEU E-MAIL E MANDO UMA MENSAGEM PARA A KIKYOU DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER MAIS NADA COM ELA! - esperei alguns segundos. Primeiro achei que ele não havia me escutado, mas depois percebi que na verdade ele estava pensando no que responder... as vezes, eu me supero.

_- Você não sabe a minha senha!_ - escutei ele gritando de dentro do recinto.

- TA BOM! MAS SE ESSA PORTA NÃO FOR ABERTA NOS PRÓXIMOS 5 SEGUNDOS, O COLÉGIO INTEIRO VAI RECEBER AINDA ESSA NOITE UMA MENSAGEM MINHA COM AQUELE VÍDEO DO VERDADE OU CONSEQUÊNCIA DO NATAL RETRASADO!

_- VOCÊ NÃO OUSARIA! - _ahá! Cheguei aonde queria! Foi muito burrisse dele ter deixado aquele vídeo até hoje salvo no computador, e acho que o papai não ficaria nada feliz em ver o que o filhinho querido e exemplar dele tem feito na sua ausência. Inuyasha e uma garrafa de vódka não se misturam muito bem. Mas eu tenho que admitir que meu lindo irmãozinho fica bem de rosa. Ah! E sabe rebolar direitinho. E como brinde, os telespctadores do vídeo ainda teriam a chance de ver o resultado daquele noite: um vômito bem colorido na privada.

- VOCÊ DUVIDA?! - depois disso ouvi a porta sendo destrancada e a cara pálida dele aparecendo na minha frente.

- Ninguém duvida que você seja louca, Kagome.

- Me chame de louca outra vez que eu juro que sua reputação vai pra privada junto com seu vômito! - ameacei.

- Já parei, irmãzinha. - ele cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede. - O que quer?

- Bem, agora eu iria te bater muito, mas acabei de me lembrar que você falou que precisava me dizer alguma coisa sobre o papai. - a expressão no rosto dele ficou ainda mais séria. Eu também suspeitava que alguma coisa estivesse de errado com o nosso pai, e não era de hoje. Já fazia alguns dias que ele se mostrado menos sério, mais compreensivo, e até mesmo um pouco brincalhão, coisa que raramente se via em casa. Ele perdeu vários compromissos nos finais de semana para passar um tempo conosco ou para assistir ao jogo do Inuyasha com os amigos no campo do colégio.

- Ah, sim. Vem aqui! - ele me chamou para dentro do quarto dele e me mostrou uma pequena pilha de papéis que ele havia colocado em cima da escrivaninha. Eu estranhei bastante no começo, não fazia idéia do que aquilo significava, então ele me mostrou uma das folhas que se encontravam ali, e nela estava escrito:

**Hospital Toquio No Haru**

_Receita Médica_

**Paciente** : _Higurashi Taisho (_**N/A** : É o seguinte, eu queria inventar um nome bem criativo pro pai deles, mas tô sem idéia, e já que o sobrenome da família é 'Higurashi', eu decidi colocar o sobrenome do Inu pra ser o nome do pai dele. Estranho né? Mas é o que deu xD)

**Diagnóstico** : _Câncer de pulmão_

_O paciente apresenta uma grande concentração de tumores em quase todo o espaço. Com a piora das crises de asma, a chances de sobrevivência são praticamente nulas. O tempo estimado de vida leva em torno de mais 6 meses (24/05). Descanso pode ser bom para amenizar as dores no peito e para relaxar. Os médicos pedem calma e paciência durante o tratamento. As sessões no hospital devem ocorrer durante 3 vezes na semana, com duração de 1:30h. _

**Assinatura**

_Higurashi Taisho. ~_

Depois de ler todo o papel, meu queixo caiu completamente. Isso significava que nosso pai tinha menos de 1 mês de vida, e que estava fazendo de tudo para que não desperdissássemos o tempo longe dele, e nós dois como duas antas que somos não ligamos a mínima. Inuyasha me disse que encontrou os papéis de manhã, mas só teve tempo de ler quando voltou pro quarto, depois da nossa briga na mesa do jantar. Olhei pra ele com as lágrimas já implorando para caírem. Ele me abraçou e ficamos daquele jeito durante um bom tempo. Era horrível saber que a pessoa que mais cuidou de nós, que mais nos amou em todo mundo, estava indo embora sem nem se despedir direito. Eu senti uma vontade enorme de me desculpar com o Inuyasha por tudo o que eu fiz a ele, por tudo o que fizemos nosso pai passar, as preocupações... e é agora que aquela frase que a Sango sem insistiu de dizer, começava a fazer sentido: **a gente só dá valor de verdade, quando perde.**

**.-XxX-.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Eu sei que ta pequenininho, mas as idéias hoje fizeram questão de não fluir x.x_

_Além de que eu precisei gastar minha caixa de criatividade na minha outa fic que eu não atualizava a 2 semanas._

_Bom, eu queria agradecer de verdade a todo mundo que leu e fez questão de mandar uma review pra mim *-*_

_Eu amo vocês!_

**Respondendo as lindas reviews (:**

**Vitória-Chan** : Não amor, você é uma das melhores, porque você manda uma linda review pra mim *-*. brigadão! espero que goste deste capítulo. beeeeeijos :*

**Gheisinha Kinomoto** : Fico feliz em saber que está curtindo minha FF ^^ . tomara que goste da continuação. beijão ;*

**dani** : Que bom que gostou do primeiro cap., fiquei com medo de não agradar ninguem $: , eu adoro InuYasha e queria saber fazer Fics desse anime também. Adorei receber sua review porque ela me deu uma bela idéia do que posso fazer com os dois (6'. Eles vão sofrer muito na minha maão. OIAOIASOASIA, beijos e mais beijos.

**Jhennie Lee** : Ainda bem que você gostou. Siim, o Inu aqui se diz ser o perfeitão, mas na verdade só tem _cara_ de santo! OIAOSIAISOAISI. Bom, eu não estava pensando em dar um fim triste à fic, mas talvez esse 'obstáculo' possa ser a chave pro desenvolvimento da fic. Veremos, veremos (;. beeeeeeijos. espero que goste desse novo capítulo :*

**sassah** : Que bom que está gostando, a continuação ta aí. beijo :**

**Meyllin** : É verdade, quando a idéia da fic surgiu eu não perdi tempo e comecei a digitar, e o resultado foi melhor do que eu pensei! Espero que curta a continuação. beeeeijão ;*

**Pitty Souza** : UUI, levei um susto OO'. OIAOSIOSIOISOISA pensei que você não tivesse gostado, mas ainda bem que está curtindo. ta aí o 2º cap. beijos e abraços. (:

**Lore Yuki** : Own, fofo é você *o*. Verdade, eu andei pensando muito sobre o que eu poderia fazer na fic, e acho que ela pode dar muito certo ^^. Não se preocupe que a partir de agora cada cap. só vai ter um narrador. O 1º foi só pra fazer um teste mesmo. Pra ver se dava certo. Bom , perdão pelos errinhos baásicos, mas é que as vezes queremos apertar um '**e**' e acabmos apertando um '**r**' , não? [ou deve ser eu que sou tapada mesmo --'], enfim :D muito obrigada pela sua review! adooooooorei ela pq é grande xD. beijos pra ti também :*

_É isso!_

_Espero que não estejam irritados com esse cap. meio chatinho --'_

_Mas o próximo vai ser muuuuuuuuito divertido XD_

_é sério, acreditem._

_Bem bem, por favoor continuem mandando as reviews e me deixando beeeeeeeeeeeeem feliz_

_ta bom? :D_

_BEIJOS**MEUS**AMORES. :*_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Inuyasha's POV_

Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu senti muito pena da Kagome. Claro que o pai também é meu, mas tenho que ser justo, ela já perdeu os pais biológicos, e descobrir que mais um não terá muito tempo de vida não é a melhor coisa pra alguém - especialmente alguém que seja como ela é. Depois que lemos o papel do hospital, ela ficou terrivelmente arrasada. Nunca a tinha visto assim antes. Quer dizer, claro que ela já chorou, ou ficou triste por alguma coisa. Mas nunca ficou tão desesperada e com tanto medo assim. Ela me pediu um tempo para pensar e foi pro quarto, eu desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha procurar meu pai, mas segundo a Rin - essa garota é bastante estranha, mal olhou na minha cara quando fui falar com ela - ele precisou sair correndo resolver uns assuntos do trabalho. Eu sabia que não iria ser nada fácil conversar com ele sobre um assunto tão sério, fora que eu ainda precisa avisar o Sesshoumaru. Ele vai ter um treco quando souber!

Voltei pro quarto na esperança de dormir um pouco, passei as duas noites anteriores entrando nos e-mails do meu pai para tentar descobrir o que ele guardava de nós. Me sentia um caco. Peguei os meus travesseiros, apaguei a luz e me deitei. A imagem da Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos não saía da minha cabeça. Os olhos castanhos vermelhos e inchados, rosto molhado pelo choro... Ouvi um barulho já conhecido vindo do meu computador (esqueci de desligar essa coisa). Me lavantei, acendi a luz e olhei para a tela. Era Kikyou me chamando no MSN. Droga!

**Bela-flor** diz:

_Oi, meu gatão (:_

**Bela-flor** diz:

_Inu?!_

Suspirei antes de criar coragem pra falar com ela. Não que eu não quisesse, só que não era o melhor momento, além de que eu odeio quando ela me chama de 'gatão'. Gatos são amostrados, pensam que sabem fazer de tudo, só que não passam de uma mísera bola de pêlo! Ah, e claro, nunca gostei que me chamassem de 'Inu' .Mas ela era minha namorada, eu precisava responder.

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Kikyou, já pedi que não me chame assim._

**Bela-flor** diz:

_Até que enfim você respondeu, ein? Que demora foi essa?! Você promete que vai entrar e não dá nem sinal de vida?!_

Não acredito que ela está assim! Quando começamos a nos conhecer ela era completamente diferente de agora! O que deu nessa... nessa... louca?!

**Tessaiga** diz:

_1- ¬¬  
2- tenho meus motivos  
3- Kikyou, só estamos NAMORANDO, eu não sou escravo de ninguém pra ter que entrar na 'hora marcada'._

**Bela-flor** diz:

_Inuyasha! Desde quando você é grosso comigo?_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Desde quando você tem frescura?_

Tudo bem, eu posso ter exagerado um pouquinho, mas não quer dizer que ela está com toda a razão, concordam?

**Bela-flor** diz:

_Ok. Vamos ignorar isso está bem? Mas antes, mude seu nick por favor!_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_O que tem ele?_

**Bela-flor** diz:

_Digamos que ele é um pouco... cafona._

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Não comece! Você sabe porque eu coloquei ele._

Para os desinformados: Eu coloquei 'Tessaiga' no MSN pelo simples fato de que meu _herói_ de infância, possuía uma espada com esse nome. Mas ele não era um herói comum... era o meu avô. Por isso o nome, e eu não irei mudar. A espada seria minha quando eu estivesse mais velho (no caso, agora eu poderia estar com ela), mas o imbecil do Sesshoumaru inventou de perder a Tessaiga, que além de me deixar furioso fez minha avó enlouquecer, já que na época meu avô era falecido e aquele era o único bem mais precioso dele. Claro que até hoje eu não o perdôo por isso. Só que quando eu paro para pensar um pouco sobre isso, me dá vontade de agradecê-lo. Raciocinem comigo. Se o Sesshoumaru não tivesse perdido a espada, e agora ela estivesse comigo, a Kagome com certeza seria uma das primeiras a fazer caso com ela. E sinceramente, quando a questão é desastre... a Kagome tira de letra! Agradeço a Deus todos os dias por ela nem saber da existência desse objeto!

**Bela-flor** diz:

_Certo, benzinho. Faça como quiser! Vou embora. Beijos, eu amo você :*_

_- Bela-flor está agora offline. -_

Ninguém faz ideia de como me aliviei em ver ela saindo e de como eu odeio essa carinha ':*'. Mas enfim, a questão é que agora com as doidices da Kikyou eu perdi o sono, e não sei onde encontrá-lo (essa foi triste!). Acho que vou fazer a pesquisa que pediram hoje. Eu sei que estamos só no primeiro dia, mas não temos culpa se nosso professor de Geografia é um saco e adora ver a cara de tristeza estampada na cara dos próprios alunos. Soube uma vez que ele passou para uma turma de quinta série uma prova no nível do terceiro ano, claro que vários pais revoltados vinheram reclamar, resultado: Mandaram o desgraçado para lecionar com a minha série. Ótimo, não? Mas se esse idiota do Naraku pensa que vai colocar Higurashi Inuyasha em recuperação está muito do engando!

Ignorando completamente meus pensamentos maldosos em relação ao meu professor maluco de Geografia, acabei desistindo de procurar a maldita esquisa e decidi entrar em uma sala de bate-papo. Sabe, as vezes é bom compartilhar seus problemas com pessoas que não irão lhe julgar pelas coisas ou que até te ajudam a superar eles, além de você conhecer pessoas super legais. Ninguém sabe que eu tenho conta em um lugar como esse, além da minha namorada, já que foi por ele que eu comecei a conversar com a Kikyou, mas prometi a ela que havia excluído a conta, mas não quis, portanto... ninguém sabe. Fiz meu login, coloquei minha senha e comecei a procurar pelas pessoas que se encontravam _online_ no momento. Desci a página e fui lendo os perfis de cada pessoa que se encontrava por lá. A maioria das pessoas estava atrás de um namorado(a), e não era o que eu precisava exatamente. Parei em uma pessoa bastante curiosa, uma garota, ela não procurava namorado, só queria alguém para conversar. Fiz o pedido para me tornar amigo dela. Esperei um pouco e logo recebi a resposta dela, não exitei em começar a chamá-la para uma conversa.

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Oi?_

**Shikon** diz:

_Oi (: . tudo bem?_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_No geral, sim. E com você?_

**Shikon** diz:

_Mais ou menos._

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

A resposta não veio de imediato como nas primeiras vezes, talvez fosse como a primeira pessoa que eu conversei nesse site. Era um garoto que se dizia infeliz com tudo e que queria se suicidar, mas não tinha coragem e entrou no bate-papo somente para pedir conselhos de formas menos dolorosas de morte. Tentei convencê-lo a mudar de ideia, o que levou umas semanas, mas finalmente ele desistiu de se matar! Se essa garota fosse como ele, seria muito trabalhoso, fora que eu não estava afim de dar conselhos, eu precisava de alguém para conversar sobre os MEUS problemas, então finalmente ela respondeu:

**Shikon** diz:

_Não falemos dos meus agora. Me diga você! Alguma coisa tem... te aperriado ultimamente?_

Ela chamou minha atenção.

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Que bom. A maioria das pessoas que eu conheço não são as mais conselháveis a se desabafar, e aqui não ta muito fácil encontrar alguém realmente bom para se conversar!_

**Shikon** diz:

_Eu também tô sentindo que preciso conversar com alguém. Mas diz aí, o que você precisa contar?_

Ela definitivamente chamou minha atenção.

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Bom, eu conheci uma garota e começamos a namorar a pouco tempo. Mas do nada ela começou a agir completamente diferente do que era. Ficou mais... não sei... diferente... hãn... fresca --'_

**Shikon** diz:

_Meu amigo, esse é um terrivel caso da **Barbitche Aguda**, mais conhecida como **Barbie Malibu**, no mínimo essa garota só te acha atraente, ou simplesmente está interessada na sua herença (se você for rico), e ainda há a possibilidade dela ser uma completa idiota que pensa que pode mostrar que é melhor do que qualquer uma, fora que ainda deve pensar que você morre de amores por ela. Ah e claro sem esquecer que ela pode ser uma falsa duas caras que está te trocando pelo seu melhor amigo! Não?_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Eu pensei nessas possibilidades. Mas não se encaixam. Ultimamente ela tem começado a querer mandar em mim. Ninguém merece!_

**Shikon** diz:

_Querido, corra :D_

Não pude deixar de rir. Essa garota parecia estar realmente triste e precisando de um ombro amigo, mas mesmo assim consegue fazer piada da vida.

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Vou seguir seu conselho. O que acha de eu fugir para as montanhas que ficam na entrada da cidade? Eu poderia construir uma casa de madeira e morar junto dos animaizinhos da floresta._

**Shikon** diz:

_Ou você poderia construir uma casa na árvore! Aí me chamava pra passar uma tarde planejando planos maleficamente maléficos contra a sua Barbie Malibu de meia tigela. MUAHAHAHAHA_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Ela não é loira. Mas esse apelido serve. _

**Shikon** diz:

_ISSO MESMO, VAMOS MONTAR O P.M.²C.B.M.!_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_O que é isso?_

**Shikon** diz:

_.Malé. a . o que achou?_

Retiro tudo o que disse sobre ela.

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Estremamente ridículo ¬¬_

**Shikon** diz:

_Aff, parece meu irmão. Deixe de ser chato!_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Não vou apoiar ideias sem sentido algum._

**Shikon** diz:

_Então ta certo chatão, vamos combinar o seguinte, eu não lhe ajudo mais com a sua namorada, em troca, vou aperriar você todas as noites x]_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_E por que você acha que eu concordaria com isso?_

**Shikon** diz:

_Porque eu vou te encher o saco até você voltar a conversar comigo._

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Você poderia me falar alguma coisa sobre a sua vida pelo menos?_

**Shikon** diz:

_Não._

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Você sabe quem **eu** sou?_

**Shikon** diz:

_Não faço ideia._

Menos mal.

**Tessaiga** diz:

_..._

**Shikon** diz:

_Chatão?_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_O que, louca?_

**Shikon** diz:

_Qual é o seu conceito sobre a vida?_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_O quê?!_

**Shikon** diz:

_O que você acha da vida?_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Chata._

**Shikon** diz:

_Eu acho emocionante._

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Em que sentido?_

**Shikon** diz:

_Em vários, como por exemplo: pode parecer estranho, mas eu sou apaixonada pelo meu irmão. Não é irmão **mesmo** de sangue ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Somos meio-irmãos._

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Você é mesmo louca!_

**Shikon** diz:

_E você é mesmo chato ¬¬_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Ruun..._

**Shikon** diz:

_Nos falamos amanhã, chatão! Espero que siga meu conselho sobre a Barbie Malibu Morena!_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Não irei!_

_- Shikon se desconectou -_

Essa garota era pior do que eu pensei. Como alguém pode ser tão sem noção como ela?! Mas de certa forma, conversar com ela é muito mais divertido do que conversar com a Kikyou. Até mesmo naquela época em que começamos a nos conhecer. E de certo modo ela tem razão. Minha namorada poderia mesmo ser uma duas-caras, e por algum motivo ela pode estar comigo somente por estar. Mesmo sem querer admitar pra ela, eu me divertir bastante. Claro que nossa conversa foi completamente sem sentido e que a maior parte dela está cheia de baboseiras, uma pior que a outra, mas que de certa forma chama muito a atenção. Já que ela é mais do que diferente de qualquer outra pessoa.

* * *

_Bom,_

_O capítulo foi feito de último hora, por isso não está muito bem elaborado._

_Gostaria de pedir pra que quem for ler minha fic, mandasse uma 'review'. Vocês podem pensar que quando nós pedimos por reviews é besteira, mas não. Um escritor não pode continuar a escrever uma história se não sabe quantas pessoas mais ou menos a leem. Por isso já vou avisando que só darei continuação a este capítulo quando o número de reviews for alto! _

_Vamos lá gente, um simples 'continua' já me anima a escrever ^^_

_Agradeço a compreensão._

**_Lore Yuki_**: Ah eu sei, também foi super difícil conseguir imaginar o Inuyasha dando uma de todo certinho, mas eu precisava fazê-lo bem diferente. Sim, sim, ele é. Eu preciso dele sendo assim porque logo mais a frente na história eu irei fazer um negocinho 8) . Você não é única que baba por ele *-*. Como você advinhou que hoje era o Inu o narrador? O: OIAOSIAOISOAIS. brigada pela review, desculpa a demora do poste. beijos :*

**_Jhennie Lee_**: Claro, eu precisava de alguma coisa que aproximasse bastante os dois, e acabou surgindo isso aí xD. Ah, eu sei, eu sei, um vídeo do Inuyasha feito aquele era pra matar qualquer um de rir. Beijos e obrigada por ler! (:

**_dani_**: Ideias novas serão sempre muito bem-vindas. Então se tiver alguma coisa pra rolar nas conversas do Inu com nossa 'garota mistoriosa', manda ok? Sim, a Kagome é a santa/danada da família e precisa ter um 'guarda-costas' não é? Obrigada por ler, amor. beijão:*

**_Telly Black_**: Vão perder o pai, mas com certeza vão melhorar cada vez mais essa relação! beijos, e obrigada por ler. :D


	4. Capítulo 4

_Kagome's POV_

- Barbie Malibu?! Kagome, você pirou de vez! - Sango não parava de repetir pra mim. Eu sei que tudo o que rolou ontem pode não ter sido a coisa mais romântica do mundo, mas eu me interessei nele, mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo. E tudo bem, confesso que foi muito idiota da minha parte criar aquele nome ridículo (P.M².C.B.M. - Planos Maleficamente Maléficos Contra a Barbie Malibu), só que o cara tava depressivo! O que se diz a um cara que descobre que a namorada dele é na verdade uma maníaca?! Fora que eu nunca irei me encontrar com ele na vida (espero!).

- É sério, Sango. Pode parecer idiotice eu falando desse jeito, mas eu juro que esse cara deve ser bem diferente dos outros.

- Ah, é? Então por que será que da última vez que você disse isso sobre um garoto, essa mesma pessoa virou um carrapato insuportável?

- Você por acaso é surda? Eu já lhe contei que ele é diferente de _todos_, sem exceção, meu bem. E sim, isso inclui o Houjo. - mas eu não tive culpa! O que você faria se um garoto (aparentemente) lindo, começasse a lhe dar bola, e claro, sendo bem mais velho do que você? Além de despertar aquela nossa amiguinha 'inveja' nas outras meninas do colégio, você se sente... especial. Tipo, eu sempre pensei: _"Nossa, um garoto mais velho do que eu ta me chamando pra sair? Por que não?"_. Só que eu ainda não conhecia o tipinho do Houjo, aquele que gruda e não solta mais. Arg! Aquele menino é pior que super-bond! E o pior de tudo isso é que o Inuyasha me disse pra não ir naquele encontro. Por que eu não dou ouvidos a ele de vez em quando?

- Olha, eu não quero cortar seu barato, mas a época dos homens bons já passou. - odeio quando ela diz isso. A Sango jura de pé junto que hoje em dia não existe um cara decente nesse mundo, mesmo que eu insista em dizer que tem. Só que isso não é de hoje, ela vem com essa história desde o dia que eu a conheci, e a teoria dela só começou a parecer cada vez melhor depois que o Miroku cruzou o nosso caminho. Nunca tinha visto ela tão braba ou tão irritada como quando ela fica se ele começa com gracinhas. Mas eu ainda suspeito de que essa daí também arranja alguém um dia. Nem que esse alguém seja o Miroku.

Haha, até parece.

- Eu não aguento mais te...

- AAH! TARADO! - **CLAP!**

Eu realmente preciso explicar o que aconteceu?

- S-Sango?! O que deu em você hoje? Foi mais forte do que da última vez - enquanto esfregava a nova marca de dedos da Sango na cara, Miroku fazia beicinho.

- Já te falei pra ficar bem longe de mim! - ultimamente ta difícil saber se ela fica vermelha de raiva ou de vergonha. E é mais do que óbvil, nem preciso comentar que o colégio inteiro parou para ver o motivo da gritaria da minha amiga. Meu Deus, cadê o Inuyasha quando se precisa dele?

- Mas eu só ia te abraçar. - ele ainda insiste em fazer essa cara de cachorro sem dono, mesmo sabendo que todas as outras garotas se comoveriam com tal cena, menos é claro, a Sango.

- Pois fique sabendo que você nunca, **nunca** vai ganhar um abraço meu, ouviu bem?!

- Me espera, Sango! - eu gritei. Aquela louca tava pensando que ia sair dali e me deixar sozinha tomando conta do Miroku? Nem pensar.

Subimos as escadas do colégio procurando nossa sala, Sango ainda reclamava muito do que havia acontecido a pouco, e não me resta dúvidas de que o pobre coitado vai tentar repetir o ato novamente, em muito pouco tempo. Tenho quase certeza de que ela também sabe. Só eu sei como a Sango desejaria ter desistido de ir na minha casa logo no dia em que o Inuyasha inventou de levar o amiguinho dele para lá também. Eu só não esperava que eles chegariam ao ponto de trocar 'carinhos' desse tipo todo santo dia. Pelo menos estávamos ainda na oitava série quando eles se conheceram, e era mais difícil do Miroku nos encontrar, e a Sango tinha seus jeitos de escapar dele sempre que podia. Já agora...

Quando entramos no corredor que dava na nossa sala, percebemos uma pequena agitação. Eu ignorei pensando ser só mais uma briga idiota entre os meninos do terceiro ano, mas a Sango que não perde uma (ô menina barraqueira!) me arrastou pra perto. Foi quando eu vi que não era confusão entre meninos coisa nenhuma, e sim o meu irmão tendo uma bela de uma discussão com a imbecil, vaga, idiota, lambisgoia, tapada, jumenta da Kikyou.

- Você ta começando a me encher o saco!

- E você é insensível, Inuyasha! O que será que passou pela minha cabeça quando eu inventei de te pedir em namoro?

- Pois eu me pergunto o que deu em mim pra prestar atenção em um saco velho e enrrugado de maquiagem feito você.

- Ai, essa doeu! - Sango falou. Mas deu pra perceber que ela não estava com pena da garota.

- Vai Inuyasha! Vai Inuyasha! - eu dizia o mais baixo que me era permitido.

- Acabou! - Kikyou gritava com toda a força que seus frágeis (e idiotas) pulmões permitiam.

_STRIKE!_

- Ótimo! - ele saiu de lá fumaçando e passou direto por mim, só soltou um _"Não fale nada"_ quando me viu. Mas se ele pensava que eu iria perder esta imensa oportunidade de fazer uma festona na minha casa, estava mais do que enganado.

Por falar em festa, meu aniversário está chegando, nem tinha me tocado. Aquela ceninha na frente de todo mundo já era um maravilhoso presente pra mim, o Inuyasha nem iria precisar gastar tanto dinheiro assim comigo, eu sei que são meus quinze anos, mas sejamos honestos, quem não daria a vida ou abriria mão de qualquer tipo de presente só pra poder ver a pessoa que você mais odeia no mundo ser esculachada? Ta bom, isso não é legal da minha parte. Eu juro que na maior parte do tempo não sou assim, só que a Kikyou é uma exceção, ninguém faz ideia do que ela fez comigo! Nem mesmo a Sango. É verdade que eu contei a ela tudo, mas mesmo assim, só quem sente pra saber realmente como é ruim.

- Muito bem, o show acabou, pessoal. - só que sempre tem aquelas pessoas que gostam de estragar tudo. E como não podia faltar, Naraku inventou de dar uma de 'diretor' e mandar todo mundo pra sala. Credo! Esse cara tem mesmo cara de mau. Ainda bem que eu não sou aluna dele.

Sentei em uma cadeira na frente da Sango, que ainda ria descontroladamente da cara que a Kikyou fez quando descobriu que não era a única que estava sendo ridicularizada por todo o colégio. Eu tenho que admitir, ela daria uma ótima Cruela se participasse do teatro da escola. Se bem que não é uma ideia tão ruim assim escrevê-la para os testes.

- Pode ir baixando o facho - Sango me alertou, depois que conseguiu controlar o riso e eu lhe falei sobre meu plano -, decidiram mudar a peça, porque você sabe como o Jenjei é. Ele disse que só faz peças que mostrem realismo, e não temos condições de encontrar 101 alunos dispostos a pagar o mico de se vestir de cachorro, fora que não tem como 101 pessoas caberem em um palco tão minúsculo.

- É uma pena. Mas e então? O que eles vão fazer?

- Fazer o quê?

- Qual peça, Sango?! - as vezes ela é tão lenta.

- Ah, isso. Bom, eles decidiram semana passada, pelo o que eu soube, colocaram o nome da peça junto com as inscrições no quadro de avisos, lá na portaria.

- Então vamos lá depois que sairmos da aula.

- Combinado. Ah, e não esqueça, Kagome.

- Do quê? - perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha

- É esse mês - e fez uma cara de quem tava aprontando e muito. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a minha festa de aniversário, ela mesma me contou a pouco tempo atrás que não via a hora de eu fazer meus tão sonhados 15 anos. Segundo ela... uma surpresa me aguardava. Bom, depois que ela disse isso o Inuyasha quase arrancou a cabeça dela, porque _era_ para ser uma festa surpresa, mas quem disse que a Sango é boa em guardar segredos?

- Eu sei, não precisa me lembrar! - me virei para frente encarando uma Kaede muito zangada. Acontece que nós ficamos tão empolgadas na nossa conversa que nem prestamos atenção quando a professora chegou na sala. - Depois a gente conversa. - falei bem baixinho quando os olhares de raiva da dona Kaede se voltaram para o quadro.

**.-XxX-.**

- Qual é, Inuyasha? - eu sei que deve ser muito chato você acabar o namoro com alguém, mas... - Você dispensou a única pessoa que teria feito mal a sua vida futura. Não tem por que estar desse jeito - dei o meu melhor sorriso.

- Não me enche, Kagome. - e entrou no banheiro masculino. Eu segui ele o colégio inteiro quando nos liberaram para o recreio, eu realmente precisava descobrir o que causou a briga do meu irmão com a minha (Graças a Deus) ex-cunhada. Acabei por decidir deixá-lo sozinho, tendo um pouco de provacidade, e era bom ele aproveitar, porque não é todo dia que eu sinto pena dele. Além do mais, tínhamos o problema com o papai que, mesmo com todo este vuco-vuco de problemas, continua me atormentando. Fora que o Sesshoumaru nem sabe de nada, ainda. Pensei em ligar pra ele, mas não tive coragem. Pelo o que eu soube, ele estava em semana de prova e a drástica notícia porderia deixá-lo arrasado. Combinei com o Inuyasha de esperar o final de semana, que era quando ele viria nos visitar, para que contássemos a ele.

Saí do corredor dos banheiros e voltei para o refeitório, Sango estava sentada em uma mesa um pouco afastada das outras, me esperando voltar, com duas bandejas em cima. Estranhei não ter visto o Miroku tentando aborrecê-la, (já que o Inuyasha estava trancado no banheiro) o que é bem raro. No mínimo ela deve ter dado outro grito nele antes de sairmos da sala, mas é ainda mais estranho, já que ele nunca desisti dela. Enfim...

- Cadê o Miroku? - perguntei quando me sentei na frente da Sango.

- Na direção. - ela me respondeu com muita calma, enquanto dava mais uma garfada no bolo.

- O que ele está fazendo lá?

Ela terminou de mastigar a comida para finalmente me responder:

- Sabe aquela professora de português novata? - ela finalmente ignorou a comida e olhou para mim. A tal novata era a Ayame, bem bonitinha por sinal. A única coisa que realmente me chamava a atenção eram os cabelos ruivos, de uma cor bem viva.

- Sei. - respondi, ainda confusa.

- Hello! - ela me disse como se a resposta já fosse bem clara - Você conhece o Miroku, quando viu a pobre coitada... partiu pro 'ataque'.

- Ah, sim! Agora entendi. - Sango me lançou um olhar de descrença, mas eu não tenho culpa. Minha cabeça está cheia de problemas pra resolver, especialmente o negoço com o meu pai, que por sinal a Sango ainda nem sabe, e não tô conseguindo raciocinar as coisas direito.

- Eu vou no banheiro, já volto. - ela se levantou da cadeira e saiu do refeitório, em deixando completamente sozinha. Se bem que eu também a deixei um pouco solitária, mas eu voltei logo, então espero que ela também não demore muito.

Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, Sango voltou bem rápido. Mais rápido do que normalmente as pessoas vão. Ela sentou-se na minha frente de novo e sem dizer mais nada, voltou a comer. Eu a olhei incrédula, o que será que deu nessa louca?

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu ou não? - perguntei.

- Não aconteceu nada - ela evitava me olhar, porque sabia muito bem que eu sou a única no mundo que sabe quando ela está mentindo.

- Ta bom - me levantei da cadeira, ela acompanhou meu movimento - Se você não me contar... eu mesma vou ver. - comecei a sair do refeitório, mas fui obrigada a parar quando Sango apareceu correndo na minha frente.

- N-Não foi nada não. Sério, era só... o... o...

- Certo, Sango. - empurrei ela e apressei o passo para encontrar o que a havia deixado tão... perplexa. Escutei a voz dela atrás de mim gritando para que eu parasse. Até parece que ela não me conhece!

Continuei correndo feito louca nos corredores, confesso que comecei a achar aquilo bastante divertido. Mas a diversão acabou quando eu finalmente encontrei o que a Sango não quis me contar.

Inuyasha estava se agarrando com a Kikyou em frente ao banheiro masculino! Claro que eu quase caí pra trás. Aquele traíra! Como ele podia fazer um negoço daqueles comigo?! Primeiro começa a falar mau da Kikyou, dizendo o quanto ela não presta e é insuportável, briga com ela na frente de todo mundo e do nada parece beijando ela em um lugar público onde pessoas _inocentes_ (feito eu) passam, e podem ficar traumatizadas pelo resto da vida. Não sei o que me deu na hora, juro que senti uma vontade muito grande de começar a chorar. Me segurei para não pular em cima dequela cretina! Já me fez passar por muita coisa e agora inventa de seduzir meu irmão. Essa garota não presta! Não presta! Não presta! Não presta!

Quando a Sango apareceu do meu lado no corredor, ficou menos agitada, e depois de ter visto minha cara de decepcionada, me abraçou e disse com uma voz tão serena, que nem parecia ser ela:

- Vamo voltar pra sala, Kagome. Não precisamos ficar aqui. - eu assenti com a cabeça e voltamos para o refeitório.

**.-XxX-.**

Nem preciso dizer que as últimas aulas foram horríveis pra mim. Estava louca para que o maldito sinal tocasse logo. Nem prestei atenção no que os professores falavam, nem mesmo no que a Sango me dizia enquanto tentava me consolar. Preferia ter ficado o resto do dia em casa, dentro do meu quarto, com a porta trancada a sete chavez e com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

_PARA TUDO!_

Por que será que eu tô dando tanta bola pra isso? Quer dizer, o Inuyasha é meu irmão, e tem direito de namorar quem ele quiser, e tudo bem, a Kikyou é a pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo e coisa e tal, mas não acho que isso seja motivo pra tanto drama meu. Quer dizer, deu pra perceber que as intenções do Inuyasha eram porque ele realmente se importa com ela, mesmo que as vezes ele se estresse com os pitis dela, ou que eu fale mal dela o tempo todo. E tudo bem, a Kikyou pode até estar usando ele pra não faça ideia do quê. Mas mesmo assim ele se importa muitíssimo com ela.

Ouvi - finalmente - o barulho do sinal, e junto com Sango peguei minhas coisas, tentando sair do colégio o mais rápido possível. Mas quando passamos pela portaria, ela me parou.

- Espera. Você não quer ver comigo qual vai ser a peça?

Ah, é. Quase me esqueci da bendita peça.

- Pode ser. - falei sem muita emoção na voz. Voltamos para dentro e fomos olhar o quadro de avisos. Sango passou o dedo pelos papeis procurando algum que desse indício da história que o colégio pretendia fazer. Até que encontramos:

_AVISO!_

_ROBIN HOOD_

_INCRIÇÕES NA SECRETARIA._

_TESTES PARA A PEÇA:_

_SEXTA-FEIRA ÁS 14H._

- Você está pensando em fazer? - eu perguntei a ela.

- Não sei. A única coisa que me parece agradável é que vamos poder treinar nossas habilidades de arco-e-flecha. E se a Kikyou quiser participar poderíamos 'acertá-la' sem querer. - ela começou a rir e eu acabei sorrindo um pouco também, a imagem daquela garota sendo 'flechada' por mim parecia ser bastante...

- Vão fazer a peça meninas? - Mioku finalmente havia dado as caras.

- O que lhe interessa se vamos ou não? - Sango perguntou o mais grossa que conseguiu ser.

- Calma, Sangozinha, só perguntei. É que eu também penso em participar da peça.

- Para quê? Se aproveitar das meninas enquanto elas estiverem se trocando no camarim? - ela cruzou os braços em sinal de desgosto.

- Muito engraçado, mas não. Eu sou um ótimo ator! - e deu seu melhor sorriso.

Claro que depois de uma dessa a Sango começou a discutir com ele sobre como o único talento que ele havia adquirido durante toda uma vida, foi ser um pevertido de primeira, e para minha supresa, ele revidou dizendo que o único talento dela era ser reclamona. Claro que ele só estava falando aquilo da boca pra fora, alguém aqui já viu o Miroku dizer algo de ruim da Sango?

- Não acredito! Kagome!

Ôh Ôh. Essa voz, não me diga que é quem eu penso que é... Me virei na direção da possível pessoal que me estava chamando, e me deparo com nada mais, nada menos do que... **ELE.**

* * *

_Olá Pessoas :D_

_Muitíssimo obrigada a aquelas boas e generosas almas que vêm aqui e me deixam uma review._

_Sou eternamente grata a vocês xD_

_Ah, claro, quem favorita também tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração!_

_Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom, eu não gostei muito, mas..._

_E aqui vai uma perguntinha, **tchan tchan tchan**:_

_"QUEM É ESSA PESSOINHA MISTERIOSA QUE ACABOU DE FALAR COM A KAGOME?"_

_Quem acertar vai ganhar um dooce '-'_

_ou não. x]_

_beeeeeeeeeeeijos, povão :*_

_-_

_-_

_**krol-chan**: _Que bom que você está gostando, tomara que esta capítulo a agrade. ^^

†**_Garota_**† †**_Houshi_**†: Fico feliz em sabe que você está gostando da minha fic. obrigada por ler. :)

**_sassah_**: NÃO MORRA OO'. OIAOIOASIAOSI, bom, só para esclarecer: eu sei que as vezes a gente pode ficar com preguiça de mandar uma review, nem precisa ser muito grande, só uma besteirinha, mas é que são elas que nos motivam a continuar. Como um autor pode criar uma série de livros se somente uma ou duas pessoas leem, ou parecem ler. Por isso precisamos ter uma ideia de quantas pessoas curtem a história. beijinhos ;*

**_Lore Yuki_**: Queria te pedir desculpas por duas coisas: 1ª - eu sei que tava curtinho, mas não achava que muita gente iria ler. 2ª - Quando salvei a história, a parte em que a Kagome explica sobre a P.M²C.B.M. deu erro e eu não vi, mas no começo deste capítulo você deve ter notado que eu expliquei mais uma vez, perdoe-me x.x . Tomara que você goste desse capítulo! beijos, :*

**_dani_**: Ainda bem que você gostou. Bom, eu não quis fazer muito mistério sobre essa garota misteriosa, por isso já revelei quem é. Na verdade nem precisava tanto, acho que já deu pra calcular quem é essa possível pessoa xD. Beijão.

**_lenneth himura_**: Obrigada, é muito bom saber que alguém gosta da história $: . Também adoooooro KagxInu. beeijos :*

**_Meyllin_**: A Kagome e o Inuyasha ainda vão sofrer muito na minha mão x] . Espero que goste desse capítulo!. :)

**_Gome*_**: Sério? Fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que você gostou da fic. Pode deixar, que sempre vou procurar atualizar quando eu tiver tempo. [: beijo.

**_Natsumi Takashi: _**Que bom que gostou, espero que goste deste capítulo também. :*


	5. Capítulo 5

_Inuyasha's POV_

Eu estranhei não ter visto a Kagome hoje, geralmente ela volta pra casa comigo, talvez estivesse com a Sango. Dei de ombros e fiquei esperando o motorista chegar. Minha preocupação com a proximidade do final de semana estava grande. Sesshoumaru iria voltar para nos ver a qualquer momento, e teríamos que contá-lo sobre a situação do nosso pai. Kagome me havia pedido para contar a ele, mas acho que do jeito que aquela ali é, vai matar ele de uma vez só... do jeito que aquela ali sabe dar um notícia desse nível... mas, pensando bem, até que é uma boa ideia 'brincar' um pouco com ele. Ta bom, não é.

Outra coisa que me intrigava muito era a garota misteriosa que eu conheci pela internet. Eu sei que ela parecia uma maluca que havia acabado de sair de um hospício - se é que ela não mora lá -, mas alguma coisa nela chamou bastante a minha atenção. Talvez porque ela fosse uma das poucas pessoas naquele lugar que não procurasse se suicidar, se drogar e outros males existentes nesse mundo cruel. Ou quem sabe porque...

- INUSINHO! - ouvi aquela voz estridente me chamando mais uma vez, será que ela não cansa?

- O que você quer... Kikyou? - tentei ser o mais grosso possível.

- Ai, benzinho, que mau humor ein? E isso é porque a gente deu uns beijinhos lá perto do...

- Para de falar desse jeito! - eu quase gritei de tanto ódio que eu sentia daquela garota. Será que ninguém respeita a dor de cabeça dos outros?

- Por que, meu amor? - ela se aproximou de mim e eu percebi que seu hálito estava impregnado com aquele pirulito de morango ou tuti-fruti, sei lá como se chama isso. Isso só me deu mais raiva. - O que aconteceu? Foi a Kagome?

Revirei os olhos, o que a Kagome tem a ver com a minha rispidez? Certo, geralmente ela é o motivo, mas não no momento. Aliás, eu mal a vi o dia todo.

- Não, não é ela! E saia de perto de mim com esse negoço nojento! - empurrei-a para longe e percebi que ela começava a usar o plano B.

- Então, Inuyasha, eu vou embora. - mas em vez de sair como eu bem queria, ela ficou de costas para mim e começou a chorar, atraindo a atenção de todos ali.

- Kikyou, por favor, não comece com drama. - meus apelos surtiam o efeito contrário do desejado, já que a criatura armou um escândalo na frente de todos.

Escutei uma busina conhecida e vi que o meu motorista havia chegado, agradeci aos céus e corri em direção ao carro, porém, ao abrir a porta notei os olhares de reprovação dos outros alunos. Normalmente eu não daria bola e iria para casa sem o menor peso na consciência, só que eu sabia que sendo a Kikyou, amanhã eu poderia acordar com a corda no pescoço, fora que o meu ato não era nem um pouco gentil. Resolvi levá-la comigo, então.

- Entre no carro - sussurrei no seu ouvido e voltei para o veículo, se ela quisesse ficar ali se lamentando, o problema é dela. Minha parte já estava feita. Mas essa garota é a Kikyou, e Kikyou não perde oportunidades assim.

-

Chegamos em casa e o queixo da garota ao meu lado só fazia descer cada vez mais. Ela olhava deslumbrada com tudo aquilo, parecia estar decorando cada mínimo detalhe, desde a borda de ouro de um dos quadros com a pintura da mamãe até o nosso jarro de porcelana que estava com uma bela rachadura, obra do _furacão Kagome_. Rin apareceu na sala e recolheu nossos casacos, dizendo que logo mais voltava com um pouco de chá.

- Eu irei lá em cima, - disse a ela - se sinta a vontade. Eu já volto.

Ela mau conseguiu me responder, somente balançou a cabeça e se sentou no sofá ainda admirando o tamanho da casa. Subi as escadas até chegar no corredor, continuei andando mas me detive por uns segundos. Senti um cheiro estranho vindo de um dos cômodos. Continuei andando tentando identificar de onde vinha o cheiro. Não me era estranho e não me fazia bem, lembrava algum tipo de... bicho morto. Passei pelo quarto de hóspedes - antigo quarto do Sesshomaru - e por lá o cheiro não estava tão forte. Segui para o próximo cômodo (o banheiro) e também não senti muita coisa. Ao passar pelo meu quarto senti o maldito cheiro começar a ficar mais forte, o que me deixou furioso, provavelmente aquilo era armação da Kagome para mim. Passei a ser mais cauteloso, e comecei a andar ainda mais devagar pelo corredor, especialmente ao me aproximar do quarto dela. Foi aí que o local estava bastante impregnado por aquele negoço horrível. Bati na porta, mas nenhum barulho saiu de lá, até que segundos depois uma risada foi ouvida... Kagome!

- Kagome? Abra essa porta!

- Inuyasha, eu estou um pouco ocupada no momento, você poderia voltar uma outra hora?

- Não, eu... preciso falar com você - claro que eu não tinha nada para falar com ela, mas a curiosidade era tanta, mas tanta, que eu precisei de uma desculpa.

- Sobre o quê? - odeio quando ela me 'prende' desse jeito.

- Ahn... sobre o Sesshoumaru, dá pra abrir isso aqui?

- Agora não, é algo urgente?

- É, sim. Você acha que se não fosse eu estaria aqui?

- Aham. - ela me tira do sério as vezes.

- Kagome, ABRA A MALDITA PORTA!

- Ta, já vai, já vai... nervosinho - então eu ouvi o barulho da chave sendo girada do lado de dentro e a porta foi aberta. Aquele maldito cheiro veio com tudo para cima de mim. Eu ainda não havia entendido de onde vinha, mas foi só olhar mais para dentro do quarto dela que eu pude ver... **Ele**?!

- Como vai cara de cachorro?

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que os meus olhos me mostravam... o que aquele lobo fedido estava fazendo dentro da _minha_ casa? Só podia ser coisa da Kagome. Olhei para ela e notei um sorriso cínico estampado na cara. Claro, ela só podia estar fazendo aquilo por conta da Kikyou, era golpe baixo! Quer dizer, a Kikyou pode ser a pior coisa do mundo para a Kagome, mas ela não FEDE! E o pior é que o imbecil estava sentado (lê-se: completamente estirado) na cama dela. Quem ele pensa que é pra estar sentado na cama dela desse jeito?!

- O que está fazendo aqui, seu idiota? - perguntei já avançando para dentro.

- Inuyasha! Isso é forma de tratar nossas visitas? - Kagome colocou as mãos no meu peito tentando me parar.

- Relaxe, minha princesa - quem deu autorização a ele para chamá-la assim? -, eu estou acostumado. Seu irmão meu trata com esse 'carinho' todo desde que viu que eu havia conquistado a Kikyou primeiro. Aliás, eu sempre faço tudo mil vezes melhor que ele.

- Não exagera, Kouga - percebi que Kagome revirava os olhos.

- Desculpe-me. - ele se aproximou e eu precisei me afastar, estava ficando insuportável para mim. Mas eu não me afastei muito já que ele iria agarrar a Kagome, e eu não deixaria barato, ah não! Puxei-a para trás de mim, mesmo sobre os protestos dela.

- Responda logo, lobo fedido, o que está fazendo aqui? - repeti, ainda segurando os pulsos de Kagome que se debatia.

- Ela já lhe falou - ele se virou e se sentou na poltrona do quarto dela -, fui convidado para passar a tarde aqui e... - ele parou de falar e começou a farejar o ar, arg! Já falei como isso é nojento de se ver? - Pelo visto não foi só a Kagome que trouxe uma visita hoje.

_"Droga!"_ pensei enquanto fechava os olhos. Kagome estava mais do que enfurecida, ela sabia que a minha suposta visita era a Kikyou, e não poderia ser mais ninguém... quer dizer, tem o Miroku, mas ele nunca mais veio aqui. Já imaginava que esse imbecil planejava algo assim! Por que eu tinha que escolher logo hoje pra dar uma de cavalheiro?

- VOCÊ TROUXE AQUELA LAMBISGOIA PRA CÁ? - ela explodiu como um vulcão atrás de mim e não tive escolha senão soltá-la. Olhei pra ela e percebi que sua pele sempre tão branquinha estava agora mais vermelha que uma maçã.

- Do que você está reclamando? Eu ODEIO esse imbecil - apontei pro lobo fedido - e nem por isso eu GRITO com você!

Isso pareceu acalmá-la um pouco, já que a sua cor natural começou a voltar aos poucos. Kagome sempre teve esse temperamento desde pequena. Enquanto todas as garotas do jardim de infância brincavam com suas bonecas, ela era a única que insistia em brincar com os carrinhos, e se alguém inventasse de deixá-la longe deles, ia aguentar gritaria e choro durante um bom tempo. E com isso, ela sempre conseguiu tudo o que queria. E depois de aprender que desse jeito poderia ganhar outras coisas mais, eu comecei a pagar o pato. Quando estava com raiva de mim por eu não deixar com que brincasse comigo e com meus bonecos ela saia muda do quarto, ia para frente da sala do papai, se deitava no chão e do nada começava a gritar e depois vinha me acusar de ter batido nela. E como o Sesshomaru sempre me amou, acabava apoiando ela em tudo o que fazia, mesmo sabendo que **ela** era a culpada.

- Está bem, Inuyasha, faça o que quiser... mas acho bom ir se acostumando.

- E por que eu deveria?

- Porque eu e o Kouga... estamos namorando. - ela se sentou no braço da poltrona no qual o idiota se encontrava e segurou sua mão.

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba em cima da minha cabeça. Quer dizer, eu nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito. Ela sempre vinha com a histérica da Sango aqui em casa falar dos garotos mais idiotas daquele maldito colégio e mesmo assim eu nunca me importava. A última vez que senti isso foi quando a Kagome começou a sair por uns dias com o tal do Houjo. Felizmente ela passou a não suportá-lo mais e terminaram... mas agora parecia ser algo mais sério. E ela nem estava com cara de apaixonada, eu sei que não sou o melhor conselheiro amoroso do mundo, mas sei que quando uma garota resolve namorar com um garoto, geralmente, é porque gosta de verdade dele... talvez com a Kikyou seja o mesmo, e eu devesse prestar mais atenção nisso.

- Se quiser acabar com a sua vida - eu disse - eu não estou nem aí.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - ela perguntou tremendo um pouco a voz, mas eu ignorei. Cansei de dar uma de bonzinho e sempre me ferrar.

- Quero dizer que nunca pensei que fosse uma... uma qualquer. Por Deus, Kagome! Você não o vê a anos e no primeiro dia que se reencontram já sai agarrando ele? Você é patética. - me virei e segurei a maçaneta, eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa senti algo me puxando para trás. Acabei batendo com força na parede e caindo no chão. Demorei uns segundos para perceber que Kouga havia me jogado e estava furioso de raiva, notei que Kagome estava ao seu lado e estava com a mão na boca e os olhos arregalados, chorava muito.

- Kouga, pare! - ela pediu. E ele o fez.

Mas eu me aproveitei do momento de fraqueza dele para dar-lhe um belo soco pelas costas. O pulguento caiu de cara no chão e mais uma vez a voz de Kagome pôde ser ouvida. Mas diferente dele, eu não me importei. Começamos a brigar bem no meio das coisas dela, o joguei na parede três vezes enquanto ele me revidava com vários socos no estômago. Acabei pegando todos os objetos cortantes - desde tesouras até o espelho - e continuei jogando nele. Eu estava com hematomas feios no braço e ele com vários cortes.

- Já desistiu, seu fedorento? - perguntei

- Só quando acabar com você, cara de cachorro. - e então ele partiu com tudo pra cima de mim.

O único problema é que eu estava de costas para a janela do quarto de Kagome e acabamos quebrando com tudo. Caímos logo em cima dos arbustos das rosas. Os espinhos penetravam na pela impiedosamente, mas isso não nos esqueceu da presença do outro ao nosso lado, acabamos por seguir nossos estintos e começamos uma luta mais violenta. Notei que as unhas das mãos dele se tornaram garras, enquanto seus caninos se tornavam maiores também. Como não queria que ele saísse vitorioso mostrei meu lado 'animal' também, e além das garras e dos dentes, senti que estava me descontrolando, de um jeito ruim, senti o sangue presente no meu corpo começar a se aquecer, a ferver, e aquilo não era tão agradável quanto eu queria que fosse. As coisas ao meu redor começaram a tomar um pigmento avermelhado e uma fúria indescritível se apossou completa e totalmente de mim. Minha cabeça latejava muito e pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida... tive sede de sangue.

-

- Pelo amor de Deus, Inuyasha, o que deu em você? - Kagome estava histérica, ela havia assistido a tudo da janela (quebrada) do quarto. Acabou por decidir descer e tentar apartar a briga, chamou Rin e o jardineiro para a ajudarem, mas quando chegaram, eu já tinha feito grande parte do estrago. Eu ainda não estava entendendo o que me tinha acontecido, nem sabia, exatamente, o que eu fiz.. não me lembrava de nada.

- Eu não sei, ta legal? Já falei que não...

- Eu já escutei essa ladainha de que você não se lembra. Mas não adianta inventar desculpas agora, mocinho, o Kouga quase morreu por sua causa! O que deu em você? - ela repetiu muito nervosa - E o que foi aquilo?! Você atacou até o nosso jardineiro e quase partiu pra cima de Rin, iria fazer isso se eu não tivesse te acertado com o vaso do papai - ótimo saber que agora ela acabou de vez com o maldito jarro - Você estava estranho... mais do que o normal, não consigo nem pensar no que você poderia ter feito se ninguém tentasse te empedir. É bom que da próxima vez você abra seu olho e se controle! - ela me cutucou no peito com o dedo indicador, (o que me machucou bastante, devo acrescentar) com um tom bastante acusador.

- Se você não quer acreditar em mim, o problema é todo... Ai! - ao tentar me levantar do sofá senti meu tronco inteiro doer. Rin havia enfaixado todo o meu abdômen que estava com vários arranhões, a última vez que isso tinha me acontecido foi quando o Sesshoumaru inventou de trazer os amigos dele pra casa sem a permissão do papai e acabou que me descontrolei quando um deles inventou de me chamar de _'pirralho'_, tudo bem que na época eu até podia ser, mas isso ainda não é motivo para irritar um garoto com o meu gênio, que havia perdido a mãe a pouco tempo.

- Quer saber? Eu não aguento mais isso - Kagome repetia sem parar - Não aguento! Não aguento! Não aguento! Não aguento! Eu vou chamar o papai.

- Não faça... AI! - eu tentei segurá-la antes que fizesse algum tipo de besteira, mas a dor me impediu.

Kagome saiu correndo até o telefone da sala, discou um número e começou a falar com a recepcionista da fábrica. Eu procurei me lembrar o que realmente havia acontecido, mas não consegui, apenas lembrei de que ela havia levado o maldito lobo até em casa, provavelmente só para poder me provocar e fez a Kagome ficar com raiva de mim por causa da... Olhei para os lados e notei que minha namorada estava um pouco pálida com tudo aquilo, falava naquele celular rosa-choque - nem um pouco chamativo - com uma das colegas malucas dela. Logo atrás pude perceber uma maca e um dos médicos particulares da família cuidando do Kouga. Não sei o que eu fiz, mas eu me sentia melhor em poder mostrar a ele que agora eu não era mais seu saco de pancadas.

Ouvi um barulho enorme e todos olharam na mesma direção que eu e nos deparamos com o telefone caído no chão - motivo do barulho - e minha irmã com lágrimas nos olhos. Me levantei com muito esforço e fui até ela.

- O que houve?

- O papai... - sua voz estava fraca, ela me olhou como se pedisse ajuda - ele... ele...

- Kagome, o que houve? - perguntei outra vez.

- Eu estava falando com ele e... ele... ele... ele começou a tossir, tossir muito e eu não escutei mais nada depois... só uma mulher gritando _"Ajudem! Ele desmaiou, desmaiou"_. Inuyasha, acho que ele...

- Não diga isso, eu vou ligar pro Sesshomaru aparecer aqui agora, certo? Fique calma. - ela assentiu, eu beijei sua cabeça e recolhi o telefone de novo. Disquei os números e esperei que ele atendesse, o que não demorou muito a acontecer.

- _Alô?_ - nunca me senti tão aliviado em ouvir a voz dele.

- Sesshomaru?

- _Inuyasha?!_

- Sim, sou eu.

- _Por que está me ligando? Você nunca me liga, a não ser que... _- ele deu uma pequena pausa, mas logo completou - _o que você aprontou dessa vez? -_ me senti bastante indignado com isso, por acaso ele pensa que eu só me meto em encrenca?

- Não seu idiota, e quem disse que eu vivo te ligando pra me tirar de um problema?

- _Deixe-me ver... Naquela vez em que você bebeu na festa do Natal e lhe filmaram... hãn... "dançando"... fora a vez em que você inventou de esperimentar o cigarro atrás do colégio com uma gangue famosa por passar a perna nos outros e você acabou..._

_-_ Ta bom, ta bom, já entendi. Mas a questão não é essa. A gente ta com problema, mas não problemas comuns... é o papai.

Dito e feito, eu sabia que se falasse no papai até ele voltaria correndo pra casa.

_- Estou a caminho!_ - desliguei o telefone e me sentei ao lado da Kagome que continuava aos prantos. O lobo fedido pedia aos paramédicos que o liberassem para poder ficar com ela, mas como estava bastante machucado, isso não foi possível, e eu sei que não é o momento mais apropriado para isso, mas eu não posso perder a oportunidade de lhe lançar um olhar de vitória e estirar a língua!

* * *

Olá pessoas :D

Desculpem a demora do poste, mas a minha vida ficou muito corrida esses últimos dias e não tive tempo nem de chegar perto do PC, mas agora, consegui uma folguinha e pude escrever de novo. Também quero me desculpar pelo capítulo, eu não gostei muito, mas estou sem ideias pra ele, precisei da briga do Kouga com o Inuyasha porque no capítulo 7 (TALVEZ) o Inuyasha vai entender melhor porque tudo aquilo aconteceu. E mais uma vez me desculpem pela terrivel falta de criatividade, espero que não me abandonem :/

* * *

**_Krol-chan_**: Olá :D Fico feliz em saber que gostou.. Bom, se a vida (e a fanfic também) não tivesse suas dificuldades ficaria muito chato, não é? Imagina se tudo fosse as mil maravilhas: Inuyasha - Kagome, eu te amo, e odeio a Kikyou . Kagome - Own, eu também Inu *-* . PAOSPOAPSPAOSPASOPAO não seria legal! Mas claro que história sem final feliz é muita crueldade xD E claro que o Inuyasha continua sendo tão tapado quanto no desenho, típico! Tomara que goste desse capítulo, mesmo eu não tendo gostado muito x: Beijos! E obrigada pela review (:

**_Lore Yuki_**: Eu realmente odeeeeeeeeio quando alguém termina a história na melhor parte, mas é isso que aumenta nossa audiência '-' POPASOPAOSPAOSPASO Que bom que dessa vez o site não apagou a descrição da Barbie Malibu, e claro me desculpo por esse capítulo, sinceramente não me agradou :~ E pode ir ficando tranquila que logo, logo o Sesshomaru aparece e deixa todo mundo (e a Rin) mais feliz xP Episódio? hum.. interessante 8D POASPOAPSOPASOAP beijo enorme pra você, e obrigada pela review!

**_sassah_**: Eu sei que demorei mais do que devia, mas aqui está. Não foi meu melhor capítulo, mas espero que goste mesmo assim. Beijos. Agradeço pela review.

**_anny Taisho_**: Err... Bom... OO' Que bom que está gostando... Espero que goste deste capítulo também... :*

**_lenneth himura_**: Era o Kouga ;D TEMOS UMA VENCEDORA! PAOSPAOSASOASPOA, bom, minha ideia na verdade era fazer com que a Kagome não gostasse muito dele, mas sabe que o Kouga é uma das melhores personagens que se tem para irritar o Inu e fazer da sua fic recheada de confusão *-* pois é. POAPSOPASOPAO. Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz em saber que agrado alguém '-'. Beijos enormes e orbigada pela review.

**_dani_**: Que garoto não é idiota, não? Agora que você falou é que eu realmente percebi que "todo romance tem seu lado mexicano" (2) PASOPAOSPAOPA, Acertou! Eu concordo que o Houjo seja bem idiota e tonto, e tapado também, mas realmente ninguém, além do Kouga consegue tirar Inuyasha do sério, especialmente por causa da Kagome. Acho que ele é o melhor personagem quando se quer algum tipo de confusão. E eu espero que você goste do capítulo. BEIJÃO e valeu pela review ^^

**_carolshuxa_**: É um alívio saber que a fic está agradando você, espero que goste da continuação. E quando eu tiver tempo dou uma olhada no blog ;D. BEIJOS e obrigada pela review! (:

**_Nyu-LaLa_**: Que bom que está gostando :D E claro, todos os homens são um completo mistério, por isso não devemos nos estressar tanto com eles --'. beijos e origada pela review!

* * *

APERTA**_GO_** :D


	6. Capítulo 6

_Kagome's POV_

Já é de noite e eu ainda estou chorando. O Inuyasha ta gritando do outro lado da porta, mas eu não vou abrir. Será que ninguém aqui entende que eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha?! Eu já perdi meus pais de verdade, não vou suportar perder mais alguém na minha vida. Deitei na minha cama e agarrei meu travesseiro que tanto me fez companhia nas noites de angústia. Pensei várias vezes em ligar pra Sango só que a idiota inventou de deixar o celular desligado. Ainda me pergunto por que aquela criatura tem celular se nunca usa!

- _Anda Kagome, abre a porta! Eu só quero conversar!_ - ele é tão insistente!

- Não vou abrir! - gritei de volta mais uma vez.

Ele já tinha me feito muito raiva, não só pelo fato de estar me pertubando, mas também por ter afugentado o Kouga! Eu sei que foi muito errado ter mentido pro Inuyasha dizendo que estávamos namorando, quer dizer, nem sei por que aquilo passou pela minha cabeça. A questão é que mesmo assim ele não tinha o direito de atacar o pobre Kouga, e eu ainda não faço ideia do que foi aquilo que aconteceu com ele. Deus! O Inuyasha tava possuído ou o quê?

- _Se você não abrir eu... - _ignorando completamente os apelos de Inuyasha pude ouvir passos pesados subindo os degraus e se aproximando cada vez mais, percebi que até o Inuyasha estava calado, até voltar a falar - _Nossa, foi rápido._

_- Kagome?!_

Aquela voz... Pulei da cama no mesmo instante em que reconheci o dono da voz. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ficava tão feliz por simplesmente ouví-lo. Joguei todas as almofadas e o meu travesseiro que estavam sobre mim e corri feito uma louca até a porta, a abri de modo escancarado e me agarrei no pescoço dele assim que tive certeza de realmente era ele.

- SESSHOUMARU!

Só de dizer seu nome comecei a chorar de novo, era tão bom, tão bom tê-lo por perto novamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - ele me dizia com aquela sua voz tranquilizadora, me abraçando com força do mesmo jeito que fazia quando eu era mais nova e ficava triste quando o Inuyasha quebrava uma das minhas bonecas. - Shi, não precisa chorar, eu estou aqui. - ele me colocou no chão enquanto enxugava meu rosto com sua mão. Então eu pude dar uma olhada melhor nele. Estava com um jeans velho que eu o tinha dado a uns meses atrás e uma camisa mais comportada. Pude perceber que ele veio na maior correria e nem teve tempo de se arrumar do jeito que gosta. Mas quem disse que aquilo importava agora? Ele estava ali!

- Há, quando é ele você já vem correndo feito cachorro abandonado! - olhamos para o lado vendo a cara emburrada de Inuyasha. Aquele idiota, sempre estragando tudo.

- Só o ignore, Kagome. - Sesshoumaru sorrio pra mim e eu fiz o que ele havia pedido. - Vamos lá pra cozinha, acho que a Rin tem algumas coisas pra você.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e fui descendo as escadas, mas parei ao perceber que ele não estava vindo junto comigo.

- Você não vem? - perguntei enxugando o rosto - que ainda estava um pouco molhado por conta de poucas lágrimas - com uma das mãos.

- Já estou indo, vá descendo que eu lhe encontro lá em um minuto. - ele disse ainda sorrindo.

- Certo - desci uns poucos degraus, mas em vez de ir até a cozinha como ele queria que eu fosse, eu fiquei contra a parede, procurando escutar o que ele e Inuyasha estavam prestes a conversar. Eu sabia que era sobre o papai, eu também sabia que o Sesshoumaru tinha passado no hospital para ver o estado dele e eu não ia esperar e ser a última a receber a notícia...

Não mesmo.

Inuyasha estava se virando para voltar para o quarto quando Sesshoumaru o agarrou pela camisa e o empressou na parede.

- Você ficou maluco?! - Sesshoumaru gritou.

- Não, pelo visto o maluco aqui é você que me ataca sem mais nem menos.

- Você se transformou em um youkai na frente da Kagome e de outras testemunhas! O que você quer? Acabar com o segredo da família, é isso?

Meus olhos se arregalaram com aquela revelação. Então existia um segredo na nossa família que eu não conhecia? Me lembrei das cenas à tarde. Não tinha visto exatamente como Inuyasha estava, mas pude perceber - através dos arranhões que Kouga recebeu - que não era nada muito bom.

- Eu fiquei fora de controle, não deu pra evitar!

- Pois procure se controlar, porque senão... eu vou acabar de vez com você e nada nem ninguém vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

Sesshoumaru o soltou e se afastou um pouco colocando as mãos na cabeça em sinal de muita preocupação.

- E então? - Inuyasha perguntou depois de uns segundos de silêncio.

- O estado é crítico, os médicos disseram que ele só tem 50% de chance... mas que ainda há esperanças.

- Ele não vai sair dessa! - senti uma raiva grande daquele idiota só de ouví-lo dizer aquilo.

- Você me dá nojo! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?! - senti o tom de voz de Sesshoumaru se elevando a cada letra. - A Kagome não pode ouvir nada disso! Precisamos cuidar dela, entendeu? E ele ainda tem chances, sim. Só é questão de uns dias até que tenhamos certeza.

- E o que você vai fazer se... - ele respirou fundo e depois de um tempo continuou - E se ele não tiver esses 50%?

- Vou me mudar para cá novamente.

- E a faculdade?

- Eu largo e me matriculo em uma nova, isso não é problema, o ano acabou de começar.

- Por que tem tanto medo de deixá-la comigo?

- Porque vocês não se suportam, vão acabar se matando em menos de uma semana e eu sou o responsável agora!

- Certo, mas mesmo que você mude para cá, não pense que vai mandar em mim. Eu sei me virar sozinho.

- É bom. Agora vê se fecha o bico em relação a essa história. A Kagome só vai saber de tudo na hora em que tivermos uma resposta.

- Tanto faz.

Ouvi passos e corri até o começo do corredor, onde eu parei esperando Sesshoumaru aparecer. Ele nõ me viu e esbarrou em mim.

- K-Kagome? O qu...

- Você estava demorando, vim te chamar - fiz uma carinha inocente esperando que ele caísse. Durante anos Sesshoumaru me ajudou a armar contra o Inuyasha. Ele me conhece mais do que se pensa, é capaz até de ele adivinhar o que eu penso, o que seria um enorme problema!

- Sei - ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e fez cara de quem não tinha acreditado, mas mesmo assim deixou isso de lado. - Ande logo.

Ele segurou minha mão e caminhamos no corredor até a cozinha onde Rin estava segurando uma bandeja com várias xícaras em cima, ela estava de costas e ao se virar e ver que Sesshoumaru estava de volta, a coitada se assustou.

- AHHH! - com o susto a bandeja voou com tudo pra cima e ao cair no chão tudo se transformou em pequenos pedacinhos. - Ai, minha nossa! Me perdoem, por favor! - ela havia se abaixado para começar a juntar os pedaços que estavam espalhados pelo chão e ficou extramamente nervosa quando percebeu que Sesshoumaru havia se abaixado para ajudar. Eu até tinha ido também, mas eles estavam tão lindos juntos no chão que eu achei melhor não atrapalhar em nada.

Rin parou imediatamente para olhar meu irmão, ela estava surpresa com a atitude dele. Quer dizer, ele nunca tinha ido ajudá-la em nada na cozinha, nem tinha chegado tão perto dela. Sesshoumaru sorrio para ela, retribuindo.

- A culpa não foi sua, - ele começou - eu e a Kagome entramos sem avisar.

- Ah, não, não, senhor. Foi tudo culpa minha! - ela se levantou com a bandeja e alguns pedaços em cima. Sesshoumaru se levantou também com o resto nas mãos e os jogou no lixo. Pegou a bandeja das mãos de Rin e jogou o resto no lixo também.

- Não se preocupe, Rin, está tudo bem. - era a primeira vez que eu o via sorrir daquele jeito. Claro que eu já vi o Sesshoumaru sorrir, mas não... assim. Quer dizer, aquele sorriso ia de um canto a outro do rosto ou ele estava possuído ou... ele estava... ?

- C-Certo. - ela gaguejou me tirando de pensamentos impossíveis.

- Será que você poderia preparar um chá pra Kagome, ela não está se sentindo muito bem e... eu também estou precisando de um pouco.

- Sim! Sim, eu já faço. - ela se virou para o fogão mas acabou tropeçando (não me perguntem aonde porque ali não tinha nada) e quase amassou a cara no chão. Digo "quase" porque o Sesshou segurou ela a tempo. A cara da Rin não podia estar mais vermelha, eu jurava que ela ia infartar a qualquer instante. O Sesshoumaru estava inclinado em cima dela, a segurando pela cintura e a outra mão estava em seus ombros, percebi que a Rin segurava a camisa dele e ela também percebeu, porque tratou logo de tirá-la dali. E aí...

O Sesshoumaru _riu_!

Eu fiquei completamente abismada com aquilo! Ele estava _rindo_.

- Tenha mais cuidado. - e ele a ajeitou de novo.

- O-Obrigada. Eu vou fazer o... o... o...

- Chá? - ele perguntou se segurando para não rir mais.

- É. - e ela saiu de perto dele o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- Ei, - Sesshoumaru me chamou - vem aqui comigo.

Eu só fiz balançar a cabeça e esperar que ele passasse por mim, pois assim que o fez, olhei para a Rin e disse:

- Cunhadinha!

Ela só fez jogar o pano de prato na minha direção.

- Kagome?! - a voz de Sesshoumaru apareceu no fundo.

- Já vou!

-

Sesshoumaru havia me levado até o escritório do papai. Olhei para as estantes que rodeavam toda a parede da sala, menos a parte da janela que ficava logo atrás de sua mesa. Kagome lera alguns dos livros encontrados ali. A maioria dos livros falava sobre como fazer sua empresa subir ou como cuidar de seus funcionários e coisas do tipo. Mas os que estavam bem no canto das prateleiras, assim como Inuyasha me mostrara uma vez, são realmente bons porque não falam de indústrias ou empresas, mas sim histórias de verdade. Eu sempre gostei dos de aventura, assim como o papai. Ele lia um deles para mim quando eu acordava no meio da noite por causa de algum pesadelo, ouvir a voz dele até adormecer era um santo remédio. Eu ia sentir muita falta disso. Só pensando na possibilidade de perdê-lo uma lágrima teimou em cair, procurei segurá-la, não queria que Sesshoumaru desconfiasse que eu sabia mais do que devia sobre o estado de saúde do nosso pai.

Desviei minha atenção dos livros e coloquei meu olhar sobre meu irmão. Sesshoumaru estava sentado em cima da mesa, ele sabia o quanto o papai odiava que ele fizesse aquilo, mas mesmo assim nunca se importou.

- Kagome... - ele começou, mas resolveu parar, sua aparência não estava muito boa, olheiras rondavam seus olhos o que mostrava que ele havia dormido por poucas horas.

- Sim? - procurei incentivá-lo a continuar.

- Você não é mais um bebê, isso já está mais do que claro. - ele respirou fundo - Então resolvi que é melhor lhe contar algumas coisas. E não só em relação ao nosso pai.

Olhei bastante surpresa para ele, jurava que tentaria esconder tudo de mim até o último momento.

- Uhum - foi só o que consegui dizer.

- Vem cá - ele fez um gesto com a mão pedindo para que me aproximasse. Fui até ele e senti seus braços ao redor de mim. - Me desculpe.

- Pelo quê? - me separei dele para olhá-lo nos olhos, incrédula.

- Por ter sido um péssimo irmão.

- O que deu em você? - ele estranhou - Eu não poderia ter um irmão melhor do que você, Sesshoumaru. Você sempre cuidou bem de mim quando o papai passava o fim de semana fora, era sempre você quem vinha me defender quando eu brigava com o Inuyasha e era sempre você que estava comigo quando eu tinha medo. - comecei a chorar de novo e não consegui mais parar - O que o faz pensar que foi um péssimo irmão pra mim?

Ele voltou a me abraçar, dessa vez mais forte.

- Escondemos coisas de você, e não deveríamos ter feito isso. Eu fiz de tudo, Kagome, tudo pra convencer o papai, mas... olha. - ele me soltou por uns instantes e abriu uma das gavetas da mesa, retirando dali de dentro um livro de capa dura. - Tome isto, leia com calma, certo? E preste bastante atenção no que ele diz.

- Tudo bem, eu só não entendo uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Por que este livro não está na estante como todos os outros?

- Porque ele é especial, e você vai saber por que, assim que lê-lo.

Sesshoumaru desceu da mesa e sentou na cadeira do papai atrás da mesa.

- Agora, precisamos conversar sobre o... o "nosso velho" como o Inuyasha gosta de chamar as vezes - ele sorriu de canto.

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo.

- Como ele está? - perguntei.

- Kagome... o estado dele não é dos melhores, mas ele vai melhorar, você pode ter certeza.

- Eu espero.

- Eu fui no hospital antes de vir até aqui como você já deve saber, e eu fiz uma promessa.

Esperei pacientemente pelo que ele iria me dizer. Não fazia ideia do que poderia ser, Sesshoumaru não havia mencionado nenhuma promessa quando conversou com o Inuyasha.

- Eu prometi a ele que se acabasse dando tudo errado, eu iria me mudar pra cá.

Fingi surpresa.

- Não! Você não pode largar a...

- Na verdade, - ele me interrompeu - já estou marcando minha transferência. Com os contatos que o nosso pai tem eu consegui mexer uns pauzinhos e arranjei uma vaga em uma faculdade daqui.

- E você está fazendo isso por mim e pelo Inuyasha?

- Não - ele sorriu - Estou fazendo isso só por você.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia, consegui sorrir de verdade.

- Obrigada - corri até ele e o abracei, depois o soltei e fiquei sentada em seu colo.

- Não vai ser tão ruim voltar a dividir o mesmo teto que o malandrinho, - ele disse se referindo ao Inuyasha - acho que eu aguento.

- É claro que você aguenta. - eu disse girando a cadeira junto com ele - Com a Rin aqui você vai estar no paraíso - dei uma bela gargalhada, mas tive que parar assim que ele me deu um beslicão - AU! O que foi? - perguntei lançando sobre ele meu olhar mortal.

- O que tem a Rin?

- Nada, não. - se ele era tão tapado ao ponto de perceber coisas tão simples, eu não seria aquela a dizer. - Vou embora. Ah, e obrigada de novo - beijei a bochecha dele e saí correndo do escritório, mal podia esperar para conversar com a Rin sobre as minhas descobertas.

-

- Você precisa de um médico, garota - Rin nunca entendia o lado bom das coisas que eu fazia, ela estava me repreendendo por eu ter escutado a conversa dos meus queridos irmãos quando eu deveria ter descido até a cozinha, do jeitinho que me fora pedido. Há, até parece!

- Ai, Rin, deixa de ser chata. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com o meu pai. Já estou cansada de todo mundo esconder certas coisas de mim. Eu não sou mais uma criança, ta?

- Disso todo mundo sabe, Kagome. - ela se levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro pegar sua escova de cabelo. Eu adorava o quarto da Rin, achava até que era mais bonito que o meu. Ele ficava na parte de trás da casa, perto da piscina e não era muito grande, eu acho que o meu banheiro chegava a ser maior do que aquele quarto, mas mesmo assim ele não deixava de ter seu charme, e depois que a Rin enfeitou... pronto. Ficou uma beleza. De vez em quando eu até colocava meu colchão lá, especialmente por ser o lugar mais arejado da casa inteira, batia uma brisa muito gostosa de noite, eu adorava isso. Outra coisa que chamava bastante a minha atenção era cama dela. O coberto fora feito pela própria mãe da Rin, que morreu quando ela era pequena. Eu nunca entendi muito bem a história da família dela, porque ela também não gosta de falar muito sobre isso. Acho que dá pra entender... - Mas isso não significa que você tem direito de escutar a conversa alheia. - ela apontava a bendita escova pra mim enquanto falava.

Estirei a língua pra ela e me deitei em cima da cama dela e fiquei olhando pro teto, ali a Rin colocara uns adesivos lindos de estrelas e de uma lua, que brilhavam quando você apagava a luz.

- Você vai amanhã pro colégio? - ela perguntou depois de apagar a luz do banheiro e sentar na ponta da cama.

- Não sei.

- Acho que ficar em casa se lamentando só vai ser pior, se eu fosse você, iria.

- Ahn, eu sei por que você quer tanto que eu vá pro colégio amanhã. - me escorei em um dos travesseiros e dei um sorriso malicioso.

- Não entendi. - ela estava começando a ficar bem vermelha de novo, adoro fazer isso com ela!

- Não se faça de idiota, eu sei que você está doida pra passar uma manhã inteirinha sozinha com o Sesshoumaru aqui em casa, não é?

Rin se levantou da cama e se sentou no banquinho que ficava em frente de uma pequena mesinha, onde ela costumava ler um de seus livros de poesia e tentou esconder o rosto.

- Não venha com essas suas ideias, Kagome, você sabe que não é nada disso. - ela estava de costas para mim, porém deu pra perceber que ela começou a ficar mais nervosa - Além do mais, eu nem sabia que ele iria ficar a manhã toda aqui, pensei que iria para a faculdade como você me contou agora a pouco.

- Ta certo, nessa você me pegou. Mas vamos, Rin. Confesse que você está apaixonada por ele! Você já disse uma vez lembra?

- Foi a muito tempo - ela abriu um dos livros, fingindo estar lendo -, e agora eu não me importo mais com ele, foi só... só uma quedinha. Mais nada.

- Você é muito difícil! - revirei os olhos.

Ela não falou mais nada, e ficamos naquele silêncio. Toda vez que começávamos a falar do Sesshoumaru ela ficava daquele jeito, como isso era possível? A não ser que...

DROGA! A Rin também está me escondendo algo. Eu não aguento mais isso, ta todo mundo me fazendo de idiota. Já foi um choque descobrir que o meu pai estava morrendo aos poucos, só falta agora a Rin me dizer que está envolvida com algum plano maléfico do Inuyasha contra mim ou qualquer maluquice do tipo. Que saco! Acho que o melhor a fazer a partir desse momento é ignorar todo mundo, quem sabe desse jeito eles não tomam vergonha na cara e vem me esclarecer as coisas?

Por falar nisso, me lembrei do livro que o Sesshoumaru me deu. É, talvez ele não esteja mais querendo manter segredo em relação a algumas coisas. Tudo bem.

- Eu vou pro meu quarto, amanhã a gente se fala.

Ela se virou e me deu um sorriso, me levando até a porta.

- Rin? - eu me virei antes de sair do quarto

- Sim?

- Me desculpa. - eu a abracei - Eu prometo parar de te encher o saco com o Sesshoumaru, ok? - preciso mesmo dizer que eu cruzei os dedos?

- Não se preocupe - ela sorriu pra mim de novo.

Estava arrudiando o jardim para voltar para dentro de casa quando escutei um grito atrás de mim

- KAGOME!

O que aquele idiota queria agora?

* * *

Oi, oi, gente :)

Mil e uma desculpas por ter demorado TANTO pra continuar, mas eu estive atolada de problemas para resolver e acabou que a única fanfic que deu para atualizar foi a outra. Fiquei um pouco triste com a pouca quantidade de reviews, mas feliz em saber que alguém pelo menos está lendo.

O capítulo não ficou lá essas coisas, vou tentar caprichar no próximo.

Espero que tenham gostado!

beijos!

* * *

**.anny-chaan '**: Ah, fico feliz que você tenha gostado, desculpa a demora pelo post e obrigada pela review, beijos (:

**Jenny**: Perdão! Eu realmente demorei demais pra continuar né? Prometo tentar não demorar tanto na próxima, certo? obrigada pela review! :*

**Jhennie Lee**: Olá. Agora quem pede desculpa por demorar aqui sou eu! Não se preocupe com eles, acredite em mim, no final vai dar tudo certo. Obrigada por tudo, viu? e pela review também. Um beijo!

* * *

APERTA**GO **:D


	7. Capítulo 7

_Inuyasha's POV_

- O que você quer agora, seu idiota? - ela me perguntou fazendo bico. Como eu odiava quando ela fazia aquilo...

- Eu só quero conversar, se não for muito incômodo, majestade! - falei ironizando a última palavra.

- Diga logo, eu preciso dormir.

Kagome se aproximou mais de mim e um dos postes que ficavam na rua, ao lado de nosso muro, a iluminou. Aquela garota devia ter sério problemas, quem em sã consciência fica do lado de fora da casa, à meia noite, só de pijama? E por Deus! Ela estava usando aquela pantufa de coelhinho horrorosa que a Sango deu pra ela no ano passado. Lancei-lhe um olhar de reprovação e balancei a cabeça, procurando me concentrar no que eu deveria falar com ela.

- Eu conversei com o Sesshoumaru e... nós dois concordamos que seria melhor pra você se ficasse em casa, amanhã.

- Mas é claro que eu não vou ficar em casa! Inuyasha, eu já estou bem.

- Não, Kagome, você não está.

- Estou sim.

- Então está certo, meu recado está dado, depois não diga que eu não lhe avisei.

Eu estava prestes a sair quando senti algo gelado cair sobre mim. Gritei com a sensação ruim que estava invadindo o meu corpo e quando dei por mim, estava totalmente encharcado. Me virei, soltando fogo pelas ventas e encarei Kagome, que tinha um sorriso de vitória no rosto, enquanto segurava a mangueira em uma das mãos.

- POR QUE FEZ ISSO, SUA MALUCA?

E ela simplesmente riu.

- Eu fiz isso porque eu não te suporto - ela disse na maior naturalidade.

- SUA... - não tive tempo de pensar em algo para dizer pois comecei a persegui-lá pelo jardim. Kagome estava prestes a completar seus quinze anos e mesmo assim parecia um bebê de dois anos de idade. E o pior de tudo isso, era que eu sempre acabava caindo nos planinhos maldosos dela.

Dessa vez, eu não tinha feito absolutamente nada para receber aquilo, ela o fez por pura maldade. Garota insuportável, essa!

Corremos ao redor da piscina e eu tentava alcançá-la no intuito de jogá-la, sabia que seria questão de segundos até conseguir alcançá-la, mas aí... eu escorreguei.

Bati minha cabeça no chão e soltei um gemido de dor.

- Inuyasha?! - escutei Kagome me chamando, e por mais incrível que possa parecer, de forma preocupada.

Continuei gemendo e olhei para cima. A visão do céu escuro por causa da noite foi substituída pela face de um anjo, e ele era lindo... eu só podia estar sonhando. Me senti encantando com aquilo e dei um sorriso bobo.

- Você está bem? - o anjo perguntou se aproximando de mim, e foi então que eu percebi que o tal anjo era na verdade a...

- Kagome! - eu me levantei num susto. Como eu podia ser tão tapado ao ponto de não perceber que era ela?

- O que foi? - ela perguntou piscando os olhos freneticamente.

- Nada. - eu levei uma das minhas mãos até a cabeça e comecei a massageá-la, devagar. Procurei apagar os pensamentos da minha cabeça de que eu havia achado a Kagome... linda - Eu vou subir, é o melhor que eu faço...

- Também acho - ela falou rindo.

- Não foi engraçado. - eu falei olhando feio para ela.

- Eu achei.

- Deixe de criancice e me ajude a levantar - estendi minha mão esquerda, na qual ela pegou e me puxou. Consegui ficar em pé com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Quer que eu te ajude a subir as escadas? - ela perguntou carinhosa, eu devia estar tendo outra alucinação.

- Sabe... - disse, olhando nos olhos dela - hoje foi um dia muito, mas muito estranho mesmo.

- Eu sei. - começamos a caminhar juntos, como se nada tivesse acontecido - E... desculpa.

- Tudo bem - eu segurei minha blusa que agora estava ainda mais molhada do que antes e dei um sorriso na direção dela, o que me surpreendeu bastante.

Mas ela sorriu também.

Entramos em casa e eu procurei não derrapar no piso, me segurando em cada canto dos móveis, até finalmente chegar na sala. Encarei a escada com desânimo, mas me mantive firme. Comecei a colocar meus pés nos primeiros degraus, com um pouco de medo, devo admitir. Me apoiei inteiramente no corrimão, certo de que cairia a qualquer momento, quando senti mãos finas e delicadas me segurando pela cintura.

- Vamos - Kagome disse, me ajudando.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - perguntei confuso.

- Apesar das brigas, e do que eu acabei de lhe fazer... você é meu irmão, e te ver desse jeito, me deixa mal.

- Mas você nunca se sentiu mal em ver a minha desgraça.

Kagome riu.

- Acho que já estou grandinha demais para continuar fazendo esse tipo de coisa, não?

- Pode ter certeza - eu ri junto com ela.

Finalmente chegamos na porta do meu quarto e ela a abriu para mim, fomos juntos até o banheiro.

- É por sua conta agora - ela falou um pouco desconcertada.

- É.. eu dou um jeito.

- Se quiser eu posso chamar o...

- Não! - eu meio que gritei alto demais e procurei tranquilizá-la - O Sesshoumaru está bem aonde está.

- Então ta. Até mais, Inuyasha - e ela saiu do banheiro fechando a porta.

Até que ela não era tão ruim assim.

-

Depois que terminei meu banho, eu me sentia muito melhor. Caminhei pelo quarto e fui até o meu armário para pegar o meu pijama. Logo após vestí-lo, sentei na cama e suspirei. Apesar do dia que tivemos, eu não estava com sono. Olhei para o relógio em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira, ele marcava mais de uma da manhã. Andei pelo meu quarto outra vez olhando os meus CD's e procurando algo para escutar, mas não achei que fosse uma boa ideia, Sesshoumaru tinha sono leve e qualquer tipo de barulho diferente do ronco dele - sim, queridas fãs do Sesshoumaru, ele ronca quando dorme, digam adeus ao 'sonho de consumo' de vocês - o fazia virar bicho... bom, ele já é um, mas...

Sentei de novo na cama e resolvi que era melhor me distrair com algo no computador. Assim que ele ligou, entrei na _internet_ e fiquei online no site de bate-papo que eu costumava entrar.

Procurei por alguém interessante, e foi quando eu vi. Ela. Não esperei muito para puxar assunto, aquela garota realmente me interessou...

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Você aqui uma hora dessa?_

**Shikon** diz:

_Olha só quem apareceu! (:_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Faz tanto tempo assim que eu entrei?_

**Shikon **diz:

_Não, mas.. ah! sei lá, senti saudade de conversar com você :P_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Por incrível que pareça... eu também._

**Shikon** diz:

_E como vai o seu namoro com a Barbie?_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_De mal a pior._

**Shikon** diz:

_Se eu fosse você, dava logo um fora nela e procurava outra pessoa._

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Vou tentar... mas acredito que vai ser muito difícil._

**Shikon** diz:

_Difícil é pra quem não tenta! :D_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Olhando por esse lado... E você? Como vai o seu 'relacionamento' com seu irmão?_

**Shikon** diz:

_ELE NÃO É MEU IRMÃO ¬¬_

**Tessaiga** diz:

_Tecnicamente vocês são..._

**Shikon** diz:

_Aff, que seja. Ai, ai. Eu adooooooro aperriar ele, acredite, não tem coisa melhor ^^ JÁ VOLTO! ESPERA AÍ!_

- Shikon está _ausente_ -

Esperei pacientemente e alguns segundos depois, a Kagome bateu a porta no meu quarto.

- Oi, Inuzinho - aquele sorriso dela me deixa louco... de raiva. Eu sabia que aquilo significava que ela iria me pedir alguma coisa.

- Não me chame de 'Inuzinho' - resmunguei cruzando os braços depois de ter minimizado a janela do site de bate-papo, eu não queria que a Kagome depois contasse pra Kikyou que eu gostava de conversar pela internet com uma outra garota. - O que você quer?

- Não é nada, eu só... - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, estava nervosa, dava pra ver.

- O quê?

Ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Eu fiquei petrificado com tal ato.

- Kagome... - minha voz saiu trêmula, era a primeira vez que ela fazia algo assim e eu senti meu coração batendo super rápido.

- Boa noite - ela saiu correndo e com o rosto vermelho, eu não estava entendendo mais nada!

O mais estranho de tudo, veio depois disso... assim que escutei a porta do quarto da Kagome sendo fechada, minha janela do site começou a piscar.

**Shikon **diz:

_Voltei!_

Eu fiquei super nervoso.

**Tessaiga** diz:

_KAGOME?!_

Não sei o que me deu para escrever isso, só sei que naquele momento meu cérebro não raciocinava direito.

**Shikon** diz:

_K-Kagome? Não, que é isso, que nome estranho.. hehe, olha eu tenho que ir, certo? A gente... se fala depois! tchau!_

_- Shikon se desconectou - _

Corri até o quarto da Kagome e bati de leve na porta, eu precisava de uma confirmação para a minhas suspeitas, não era possível!

Como ela não abriu eu mesmo o fiz. O quarto estava escuro, o computador desligado e ela estava enfiada embaixo do cobertor.

Eu devia estar louco. Balancei minha cabeça e voltei pro meu quarto desligando o computador logo em seguida.

O relógio agora marcava quase duas da manhã e eu ainda não sentia sono. Especialmente depois do que me aconteceu, o beijo da Kagome, a garota misteriosa do computador... Isso tudo era demais para mim. Mesmo sem estar cansado, eu me cobri com o cobertor e deixei meu corpo relaxar na cama. Meditei um pouco sobre minhas conversas com a tal da 'Shikon' e revi tudo o que ela me falara, será que ela era mesmo a Kagome ou era coisa da minha cabeça?

Eu torcia para que a segunda opção estivesse certa!

-

Me acordei super mal humorado, minha cabeça doía muito e eu estava a ponto de matar um. Além de ter passado a noite divagando sobre os meus problemas pessoas - tanto aqueles que envolviam o meu pai quanto o mistério da garota da internet -, eu só consegui pregar os olhos depois de quatro da manhã, e somente duas horas de sono não é agradável. Me levantei rápido, tomei um banho frio tentando me manter acordado e fui correndo tomar o café da manhã. Senti minha dor de cabeça piorar mais quando entrei na cozinha e presenciei uma briga da Kagome com o Sesshoumaru sobre o fato dela ir ou não para o colégio. A voz dela me irritava demais, ainda mais esganiçada daquele jeito por causa da manha. E o que maiis me pertuba é que mesmo com o showzinho que ela estava dando, o Sesshoumaru falava com ela calmamente, não do jeito agressivo e assustador que ele havia feito comigo um dia antes. Respirei fundo, comi bem rápido uma banda de pão e saí correndo de casa. Os dois notaram minha presença e Kagome se apressou em me acompanhar.

- Me espera! - ela gritou ao me alcançar.

Olhei para trás e percebi que o meu irmão havia desistido de vez de seguí-la. Qualquer um já teria feito isso a tempos.

- Ele não vai gostar nem um pouco - avisei, sabendo que ela também já sabia disso.

- Não me importo - ela impinou o nariz e entrou no carro. O motorista me esperou para que nos levasse até o colégio.

Respirei fundo me preparando para encontrar mais uma histérica assim que descesse do carro. Me sentia chateado por não te ouvido a Kagome antes. A Kikyou mudou muito das férias até hoje, e isso me deixa triste. Pela primeira vez pensei que pudesse ter encontrado a garota certa pra mim... doce ilusão.

Quando o motorista parou, descemos e vários olhos curiosos nos miravam.

- Não acredito! - Kagome sussurrou tão impressionada quanto eu - Todo mundo já sabe do nosso pai? - ela me deu um olhar significativo e eu me senti mal.

- Não sei. Você contou para o seu 'namoradinho'?

- É claro que não, mas ele pode ter escutado, ele estava lá quando a confusão começou... - ela suspirou - Só que eu o conheço. Kouga não seria capaz de...

- AH, por favor - eu me senti enjoado ao ouvir o nome dele - Aquele ali é capaz de tudo. No mínimo fez isso só para se vingar de mim.

Continuamos andando até chegar nos corredores de nossas salas.

- E você? - ela perguntou parando em frente a porta.

- O que tem eu?

- A Kikyou pode muito bem ter feito o mesmo, não?

- Vamos parar, ok? Meu dia já não está legal e você só o piora.

Ela me estirou a língua e entrou logo. Eu balancei a cabeça e me virei para sair de lá quando ouvi a desesperada da Sango.

- INUYASHA! - ela correu até mim, parecia uma louca, mais do que a Kagome - Preciso falar com você.

- Pode ser depois? Estou atrasado. - eu ia começar a caminhar outra vez, quando ela pulou na minha frente.

- NÃO! Tem que ser agora! - ela esticou os braços demonstrando que eu não sairia dali nem tão cedo.

- E por quê? - suspirei irritado.

- Porque a Kagome vai ficar o dia todo comigo e ela não pode saber o que eu estou planejando.

A olhei desconfiado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - falei arqueando uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

- O aniversário da Kagome é no sábado, certo?

Balancei a cabeça, confirmando.

- Bom, eu queria fazer uma festa surpresa para ela, sabe? Poxa, o pai de vocês está tão mal e eu imagino que ela esteja péssima com tudo isso, aí eu pensei que a festa pudesse... animá-la.

- Não é uma má ideia...

- Eu sei. - ela sorriu convencida.

- Aonde pretende fazer?

- Na casa de vocês mesmo.

- Não acho que vá dá certo.

O sorriso dela murchou.

- E por que não?

- Por que o Sesshoumaru está lá, e acredite ele é o mais pertubado com a história do papai.

- Eu falo com ele, pode deixar - ela piscou.

- Certo, e aonde vamos conseguir tudo o que precisamos para essa festa?

- Ué, você é o rico aqui...

- E...

- E _você_ é quem vai pagar!

- Não mesmo!

- Por favor, Inuyasha. Pense na Kagome. Ela não merece isso!

Eu pensei nela, e pensei em todos os anos de tortura que passei com ela... no meu ponto de vista ela merecia sim! Mas, bem, eu sou um cara legal.

- Ta bom, ta bom.

- AI, BRIGADA! - ela me abraçou com força. - Eu peço para a Rin distraí-la no sábado e você e eu arrumamos tudo.

- E o Miroku também.

- Quem disse?!

- Eu. Se ele não ajudar... eu tô fora.

- ARG! Certo. - ela resmungou - Mas já vou avisando: É bom você controlar o seu amiguinho... senão... - ela fez uma cara tão feia que até mesmo eu me senti um pouco intimidado.

Sango estava se afastando quando me lembrei de perguntar.

- Sango?!

- O quê? - ela se virou.

- Como sabia sobre o nosso pai?

- A Kikyou!

_Droga!_

* * *

Olá pessoas :)

Bom, aqui estou eu com este capítulo super mixuruca, mas com uma razão para isso: eu estou indo viajar e tanto eu quanto a minha família estamos meio ocupados com tudo o que precisamos.. vocês sabem como são esses estresses de viagem não? Pois bem, eu estava aqui, descansando um pouco quando resolvi que era melhor escrever alguma coisa para não deixar vocês aqui, sem nada. Acredito que essa é a última fic que irei postar esse ano então...

Deixo aqui os meus votos de um Natal maravilhoso a todos vocês e um ano novo surpreendente, maravilhoso.. que 2010 seja dez milhões de vezes melhor do que foi 2009. Tomara também que vocês continuem acompanhando a minha fic, né? :~

haha, bom. Vou sentir saudades de vocês. Se alguém quiser... eu fiz uma fic para um concurso de fic de Natal, é uma NejixTenten (pra quem não sabe, personagens de Naruto) então se procuram algo do tipo, podem ir lá dá uma olhada.

E claro não se esqueçam de deixar as minhas tão adoradas reviews!

UM BEIJO BEM GRANDE PRA CADA UM DE VOCÊS. Até o ano que vem :D (?)

* * *

**Jhennie Lee**: Pois é né? O Sesshoumaru todo mundo quer... infelizmente ele já é da Rin T_T Que bom que está gostando dela e que bom que está entendendo a minha demora pra postar! Obrigada pela review :D

**.anny-chaan '**: Eu também fico muito feliz de ter voltado a escrever, estava com saudades ^^ Ah, não. Se tem uma coisa que eu nunca vou fazer é abandonar algo que faço! Não acho que seja justo com quem está lendo, especialmente porque várias fanfics que eu leio foram abandonadas e é muito ruim não saber o que vai acontecer nos outros capítulos. Peço desculpas por essa falha minha, prometo tentar não repetir isso de novo. E sim, eu entendo que você tenha pensado que eu abandonei a minha fic, se eu estivesse lendo também pensaria isso. Mas vários problemas me atingiram nessa época e eu fiquei impossibilitada de escrever. Mais uma vez, desculpe, anny. Espero outra review sua, e obrigada por continuar acompanhando (:

**jenny**: Ahh, como eu acabei de dizer à anny, me desculpe deixar vocês na expectativa por tanto tempo. E obrigada por me perdoar xD Tomara que goste desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review.

**krol-chan**: AH, que bom, alguém concorda comigo! \o PAOSPOASPAOSPAP mas é verdade, se tudo fosse as mil maravilhas o tempo todo, aonde estaria a graça, não é mesmo? Obrigada pela review e por acompanhar a fic. Tomara que goste deste capítulo :D

**-0 Iummy-chan 0-**: AAAAH, NÃO ME BATA T_T *foge da porrada* Ah nãaaao, o seu cérebro não é lerdo, e fico feliz que a história esteja lhe agradando! Uau, alguém realmente gostou da minha fic, fiquei emocionada agora *-* Obrigada de verdade! Eu queria muito ter feito algo mais emocionante com esse capítulo, me perdoe se não ficou tão bom quanto vocês esperavam. NÃO, não corte o freio do meu carro! Eu prometo fazer um cena de romance no próximo capítulo, que tal? Ha, sério. Obrigada pela review!

**vi**: Bom, a quantidade de reviews nos anima muito, sabe? Aqui no site temos uma lista com a quantidade de pessoas que "visitam" as fanfics, mas mesmo assim é bom ter sempre reviews pra nos incentivar mesmo. Como eu já disse várias vezes: Um simples 'continua' já é bom o suficiente. Desculpe a demora, espero que goste deste capítulo. Beijos e obrigada pela review.

**P-Chan_______^^**: Own, obrigada por ter deixado a review. Isso sempre me anima a continuar a escrever. Obrigada mesmo, espero que goste deste capítulo. :)

: Brigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que a história tenha lhe agradado ^^ Ah, claro, a Kikyou aqui é a vaca, sabe? "Sempre tem uma vaca pra atrapalhar" Li essa frase numa fic e não consigo parar de falar xP Sim, os ciúmes do Inuyasha vão só aumentar daqui pra frente e a Rin vai ficando cada vez mais vermelha! É, eu já perdi meu avô e sei como isso é horrível. Nunca queira (se você ainda não passou por isso) saber como é...! ah, espere mesmo viu? e continue me mandado reviews. Obrigada mais uma vez e até a próxima :)

* * *

**APERTA**_GO _:D


	8. Capítulo 8

_Kagome's POV_

O resto da semana havia passado mais rápido do que eu desejava. Papai parecia estar melhor, mas isso não diminuía as chances de ele parar no hospital mais uma vez. Sesshoumaru continuava dormindo na nossa casa e parecia que ficaria por lá por um tempo indeterminado, o que era ótimo! O Inuyasha não parecia tão animado com essa ideia... mas quem se importa? Por falar nele, não consigo parar de pensar na minha descoberta. Quer dizer, não era exatamente uma descoberta, mas mesmo assim não podia ser outra pessoa. Não é?

- Você está _mesmo _pirando! - Sango revirou os olhos enquanto colocava outra colher de sorvete na boca - Não pode ser ele, não é possível.

- Mas tudo se encaixa! - exclamei dando um pulo na cama - A namorada irritante dele obviamente é a Kikyou... eu só não entendi o motivo do nome dele ser _Tessaiga._

_- _O seu é Shikon não é? - balancei a cabeça confirmando - Então, do mesmo jeito que Shikon tem um significado muito especial para vossa pessoa, _Tessega, _ou sei lá o que, deve ter algum significado pra ele também.

- É TESSAIGA! E... Sei lá, a mãe do Inuyasha não devia se chamar assim! Quer dizer, é um nome masculino. Eu acho. - peguei a colher da mão dela e tirei uma quantia generosa de flocos do balde que Sango segurava.

- Nem invente! - ela pegou a colher de volta no mesmo instante em que eu estava abrindo minha boca para provar do MEU sorvete. - E eu acho que pode ser algo do gênero, pergunte a ele na próxima.

- Não vai haver uma "próxima" - fiz aspas com os dedos no ar - e me dê isso aqui - segurei a colher com força e a coloquei na boca antes que ela fizesse algo em relação à isso.

Sango suspirou pesado e saiu do meu quarto, voltando logo em seguida com uma outra colher na mão.

- Será que podemos parar de tagarelar sobre a sua queda pelo seu meio-irmão e voltarmos à assistir ao filme? - ela tirou o DVD da pausa e ficou com os olhos grudados na tela da TV olhando vários bandidos serem baleados pelo Tom Cruise.

Encarei o filme por um tempo e até tentei achar graça em alguma coisa que passasse ali no momento, mas eu não conseguia ver nada de interessante em homens idiotas serem atingidos por balas idiotas... (além do Tom Cruise, claro).

Olhei para minha querida amiga, que insistia em acabar com o meu sorvete de flocos e me dar o maior gelo pra prestar atenção no maldito filme de ação que ela alugou, e fiquei a observando até que ela finalmente se virou pra mim.

- O que é?

- Oi, Sango. Prazer, eu sou sua melhor amiga e estou em crise! - eu gritei a última palavra pra ver se ela se tocava de vez.

- Deixe de drama - ela meteu mais uma colherada na boca. - Você quer minha ajuda?

- Claro! - senti um sorriso se espalhar por meu rosto assim que ela se mostrou interessada em conversar comigo.

- Kagome, - ela me segurou nos ombros com as mãos, deixando a colher cair no balde de sorvete - ele te ama também. Feliz? - ela me lançou um sorriso mal-criado e se virou para a TV de novo.

Olhei para ela com os olhos enxarcados de fúria, mas duvido que ela tenha percebido. Me levantei da cama e fui até o outro lado do quarto onde colocamos várias almofadas minhas para que tivéssemos espaço para deitar na cama. Voltei para a mesma.

- Vai me ouvir ou não? - a encarei com os olhos cerrados, enquanto segurava três almofadas nas mãos.

Ela virou a cabeça para mim levemente, junto com um olhar despreocupado.

- Então ta!

Comecei a batê-la com as almofadas, mas ela não saiu do canto. Não é possível que eu seja tão fraca assim, eu sei que não sou uma mulher maravilha da vida, mas também não sou molenga.

Sango continuava imóvel, e foi então que uma lâmpada surgiu em minha cabeça. Subi na cama outra vez, engatinhei até ela, puxei o balde que estava escorado ao seu lado e derramei o que sobrara do sorvete nos cabelos lindos e sedosos dela.

- SUA VACA! - ela se levantou na hora e tentou tirar todo o creme doce que fazia questão de acabar com as horas de chapinha e escova no salão.

- Não, querida, você está se confundindo - eu falei indo até a porta, pronta para correr dos olhares assassinos de minha visita - Eu sou a Kagome... não a Kikyou.

Ela me seguiu escada a baixo espalhando sorvete, que teimava cair de seu cabelo, por todos os lugares onde passava. Ainda me xingava alto e claro para quem quisesse ouvir. Passamos pela sala e depois seguimos para a cozinha, onde Rin se assustou com nossa correria, o estado do cabelo de Sango e ainda com os xigamentos e as promessas de morte que ela me fazia.

Saímos da casa e chegamos na piscina, onde ela me empurrou e caímos juntas na água gelada. O verão estava acabando e a temperatura diminuía consideravelmente.

- Você me paga, Kagome... ah, se me paga! - ela exclamou rindo. O que será que aquela maluca estava tramando?

-

Assim que me despedi da Sango, perto da hora do jantar, eu subi as escadas e fui tomar um banho quente. Nós duas havíamos passado a tarde inteira na piscina conversando sobre tudo e todos e até brincamos um pouco. Mas a Rin logo apareceu avisando que a mãe da Sango já estava na porta a esperando. As duas iam malhar duas vezes por semana juntas e passar um tempo uma com a outra também, o que me deixa meio triste por saber que nunca poderei imaginar como é ter uma mãe tão atenciosa quanto a dela.

Depois que me enxuguei, coloquei uma roupa e pentei meus cabelos, olhei para frente e percebi que a Sango havia esquecido o DVD que ela alugou em cima da mesinha da televisão. Eu fui até o mesmo e o peguei colocando ele na minha bolsa, entregaria a ela no dia seguinte. Mas percebi que não era só o filme que estava ali, o livro que o Sesshoumaru havia me dado permanecia embaixo de onde estivera a caixa do DVD. O segurei nas mãos e observei a capa dura, curiosa. O que será que havia de tão importante em um livro tão velho?

Deitei na cama e o abri na primeira página. Não havia sumário, ou informações sobre o livro ou qualquer outro recado que os escritores costumam dar antes de começar-mos a ler. Mesmo assim, me deixei levar na história ou o que quer mais que aquilo fosse.

_Há cerca de milênios atrás, nas montanhas, vales, florestas e lagos encontrados em qualquer lugar do Japão feudal moravam centenas, milhares de seres sobrenaturais mais conhecidos como Yokais. Não se sabe ao certo de onde eles vinheram, e muito menos _como _eles existiram, mas o que se tem certeza é de que durante um longo tempo acreditava-se que os Yokais não passavam de mais uma história do folclore japonês. E enquanto os humanos se iludiam com essas ideias de que tudo não passasse de uma bela mentira, várias aldeias começaram a ser atacadas, massacradas por criaturas estranhas e logo todo o país descobriu da existência desses seres tão fascinantes e ao mesmo tempo tão assustadores._

Passei para a outra página e comecei a obsevar um desenho que era, na verdade, bastante pertubador: Havia uma espécie de um javali - ou sei lá o que era aquilo - totalmente deformado de cor vermelha, embaixo de um outro monstro estranho, esse sendo de cor amarelada e segurando um martelo em sua mão como se estivesse batendo no javali vermelho. Ao lado dos dois havia mais um monstro, esse de cor verde, com chifres longos e segurando uma lança. Ele estava na frente dos outros dois como se fosse uma espécie de líder, deveriam ser exemplos de um desses Yokais. Me deu muito medo! Resolvi voltar a ler:

_Entre os diversos tipos de Yokais encontrados pelo Japão feudal, segundo documentos históricos, os principais eram o Oni, a Kitsune e a Yuki-onna _(N/A: Respectivamente - Ogro, Raposa e Mulher de Neve). _Os Yokais possuíam geralmente algum tipo de poder sobrenatural e por isso era tão perigoso o encontro de um Yokai com um ser humano. Ainda existiam os Yokais que conseguiam se transformar em outras coisas, os chamados Obake. Esses eram considerados os mais perigosos, podiam se camuflar em diversos lugares e atacar a vítima sem deixar rastros. _

Ao fim de mais uma página pude notar que outra figura me esperava, fiquei com muito medo de olhá-la e ver imagens pertubadoras feito à anterior, mas para minha surpresa a segunda pintura vinha com um rapaz, muito bonito por sinal, que usava roupas muito antigas. Seus cabelos eram prateados assim como o dos homens de minha família e ele segurava uma espada muito chamativa em uma das mãos. As orelhas eram pontudas como as de um elfo e ele estava - aparentemente - em posição de ataque, ou será que seria de defesa? Não tinha tanta certeza por isso resolvi olhar a legenda. Mas não havia nada escrito no rodapé da página. Ignorei o fato e voltei para a história.

_Mas alguns dos Yokais eram humanos. Sim, exatamente isso, HUMANOS. Era a única diferença encontrada entre eles e os Yokais verdadeiros, já que mesmo tendo uma parte de si humana, esses seres ainda possuíam os poderes e as habilidades sobrenaturais. A história afima que muitos Yokais se sentiam indignados, muitos os comparavam com aqueles 'seres insignificantes' e com isso, aqueles que eram metade Yokais e metade humanos passaram a ser chamados de Hanyou. Pessoas se perguntavam de onde essas novas criaturas saíam, já que era aparentemente impossível haver algum modo de Yokais e seres humanos terem filhos, mas pelo visto não era assim tão impossível. Com o passar dos anos isso começou a se tornar um pouco mais frequente, e como a maioria dos Hanyous nascia na própria aldeia do pai ou da mãe, foram chamados para enfretar Yokais inimigos que aparecessem para atacar o lugar. Isso parecia funcionar a princípio, mas alguns Hanyous demonstraram comportamento agressivo em algumas ocasiões e foram banidos dos lugares de onde viviam. Até os Hanyous mais novas sofriam algum tipo de preconceito da comunidade humana e por isso, decidiram fugir. _

Me surpreendi ao saber que até a não sei quantos mil anos atrás as pessoas já sofriam algum tipo de preconceito. Eu sei que aquela história de Yokais parecia a maior loucura, mas as pessoas se baseam em fatos reais para inventar história, não é? Então deveria sim existir exclusão social por partes de algumas pessoas. Felizmente, nos tempos atuais, todos estão sendo aceitos independente de cor, raça, religião e estupidez - sorte do Inuyasha.

Ai, me lembrar dele me dava um desconforto grande. Voltei ao livro.

_Em um único caso raro uma humana resolvera fugir com o amor de sua vida, que era Yokai. Os dois tiveram um filho juntos e por isso foram expulsos. Criaram a criança sozinhos e passaram alguns anos de sufoco procurando ter uma vida normal, mas sabiam que mesmo assim não seria nem um pouco fácil. Ao crescer e se tornar adulto, o menino fora treinado por seu pai, desenvolvendo sua força, suas habilidades e até alguns de seus poderes. Em sua primeira batalha, o rapaz mostrou fazer jus às educações que lhe foram dadas, mas ao longo do tempo seu pai acabou sendo derrotado pelo considerado maior inimigos de tudo e de todos, o Hanyou mais temido: Naraku._

_Naraku por anos permaneceu no topo, dominando a maior parte do Japão feudal, conquistando cada vez mais terras e mais súditos. Matava sem dor nem piedade e conseguia aliados extramemente fortes. Mas um dia, em uma das muitas lutas que Naraku estava acostumado a ter, um novo oponente lhe surgiu: Inuyasha, o filho do Yokai que havia matado a pouco._

Me sobressaltei quando vi o nome do Inuyasha no livro. O que aquilo significava? Será que o Sesshoumaru estava querendo me pregar uma peça? Eu agora já não entendia mais nada. Que palhaçada era aquela? Por acaso o Inuyasha, o Sesshoumaru e meu pai eram um daqueles Yokais ou Hanyous ou... ARG, era demais para mim.

Saí da cama em um salto e fui correndo até o quarto so Sesshoumaru. Ao passar pelo corredor dei uma rápida olhada para o relógio na parede: já passava das dez da noite. Meu irmão não demorava muito para se deitar, especialmente agora que o papai estava no hospital e ele ia para lá quase todos os dias, de manhã. Mas quem disse que eu me importava? Ele havia provocado isso não? Quero dizer, o livro já havia me assustado o suficiente, se aquilo era alguma brincadeira de mal gosto ele - e todos os involvidos - iriam pagar, e pagar caro.

Bati com força na porta que estava no final do corredor, enquanto segurava o livro com a outra mão.

- Sesshoumaru! - gritei.

Ouvi um resmungo vindo do outro lado da porta e alguns passos pesados aumentando a cada segundo. A porta na minha frente se abriu com força, revelando meu irmão só com uma calça comprida para dormir, o cabelo todo bagunçado e os olhos vermelhos de sono.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou esfregando as mãos nos olhos, tentando manter o foco.

- Que brincadeira é essa? - eu levantei o livro que estava na minha mão.

- Você já leu tudo? - ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- Ainda não, mas o que eu li foi o suficiente para que eu entender bem a sua pegadinha! - apontei meu dedo indicador na cara dele - Nunca esperava isso de você, Sesshoumaru - cerrei meus olhos com mais força do que pretendia.

Ele sorriu de lado e abriu espaço para que eu entrasse no quarto dele. Eu hesitei um pouco, pensei por um segundo que ele poderia estar arando alguma pra cima de mim, uma armadilha ou sei lá o que, mas ele nunca havia feito isso antes, e eu não via motivos para ele fazer agora.

Passei por ele pisando duro e fui me sentar na cama dele. Sesshoumaru pegou a cadeira do computador e ficou de frente pra mim.

- Antes de mais nada, - ele começou - saiba que eu nunca, _nunca_, faria algo pra lhe assustar, lhe machucar ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu pensei que você soubesse disso.

- E eu sei, - falei - mas é que quando eu comecei a...

Fomos interrompidos por outra batida na porta, bem mais leve do que a que eu havia feito.

- Entre! - Sesshoumaru falou.

Era o Inuyasha.

- Diga - ele se virou para nosso irmão mais novo, com uma cara mais séria.

- Uma ligação pra você. - Inuyasha disse e depois abaixou o tom de voz - Do hospital.

No mesmo segundo Sesshoumaru já estava no corredor. Inuyasha sentou na cadeira que estava na minha frente e eu fiquei sem a menor coragem de encará-lo, primeiro porque meu rosto estava começando a ficar vermelho, meu coração não parava de dar pulos dentro do meu peito e eu estava tremendo feito uma louca. Eu nunca havia sentido isso antes, a não ser a parte de ficar corada.

Já ele ficava me olhando de vez em quando da forma mais discreta que ele podia, mesmo assim eu pude ver.

Segundos depois Sesshoumaru aparece na porta e corre até o armário.

- Tivemos um pequeno problema - eu e o Inuyasha nos levantamos preocupados. Sesshoumaru se virou ao ver nossa euforia e levantou as mãos na sua frente - Calma, não é nada grave, ele está bem. Eu só preciso ir até lá assinar uns papéis. - ele começou a recolher algumas roupas dele e as colocou em uma bolsa pequena. Ele ainda saiu e trouxe mais roupas para colocar na bolsa, elas se pareciam com as do papai. - Eu só vou voltar amanh. Hm, - ele nos olhou curioso - Inuyasha? - ele ao levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome e viu Sesshoumaru apontar com um dos dedos para o corredor.

Os dois me deixaram sozinha no quarto, sendo iluminada somente pela luz que emanava do corredor. Tentei escutar o que eles estavam conversando, talvez fosse sobre o papai e eles não quisessem que eu soubesse. Deus queira que nada tenha acontecido a ele! Senti lágrimas querendo brotar nos meus olhos, mas me segurei. Não havia motivos para eu começar com essas besteiras, nosso pai estava bem. Respirei fundo e comecei a me acalmar. Ouvi um barulho e logo Inuyasha estava de volta ao quarto.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei quase que sussurrando.

- Nada, pode ficar tranquila - ele se sentou na cadeira do computador de novo - Está tudo bem com ele.

Eu encarei o rosto de Inuyasha e algo me veio na cabeça... Inuyasha! O nome dele estava no livro. Com a confusão da ligação acabei esquecendo que Sesshoumaru saiu sem me dar explicações. Era uma boa hora para eu dar o fora e parar de tremer, antes que Inuyasha notasse mais alguma coisa.

- Eu acho que eu... - comecei dizendo, mas fui interrompida por ele.

- Pode perguntar! - ele falou segurando o livro sobre os Yokais na minha frente.

- Você...? - deixei a pergunta solta no ar, ele sabia do que se tratava.

- Sim. Todos nós, o Sesshoumaru, o papai e eu. É um livro da família - ele se levantou e foi se sentar ao meu lado, na cama de Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo bem - eu respirei fundo tentando me concentrar em algo coerente para dizer, já que a aproximação do Inuyasha estava começando a me deixar meio zonza - Hm, esse negócio de... Yokais, Hanyous... é verdade?

- É, sim.

- E... - o ar parecia estar faltando, mas eu precisava daquelas respostas - O que exatamente você, o papai e o Sesshoumaru são?

- Bom, digamos que... - ele pegou o livro e o abriu na página onde havia o rapaz de cabelos brancos com uma espada - esse aqui, é o nosso avô! - ele me olhou com um sorriso terno.

Normalmente eu estaria gritando histericamente, era muita informação pra uma cabeça só. Só que a calma do Inuyasha me deixava calma também. Os olhos dele pareciam estar cansados e alegres ao mesmo tempo, era esquisito... o que será que havia dado nele?

- Nosso avô? - perguntei.

- É. Nas antigas gerações de Yokais, haviam alguns que conseguiam assumir uma forma humana - ainda que não totalmente - e conseguiam se camuflar entre os povos dos humanos. Graças a isso meu avô conheceu minha avó, eles se apaixonaram e aí nasceu o meu pai. Digo, nosso pai.

- A nossa avó sabia que era um Yokai?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- E em pouco tempo todo mundo ficou sabendo. Felizmente, meu avô não foi banido e pôde viver tranquilamente ao lado da vovó e do papai.

Eu o olhei mais curiosa.

- Espera. Os Yokais são imortais, não são?

- Sim. - ele respondeu se animando com a conversa assim como eu.

- Então ele está vivo até hoje? - eu abri um sorriso enorme, seria interessante conhecer um ao vivo e a cores.

- Ele morreu alguns anos atrás. Antes de você vir morar com a gente.

Meu sorriso sumiu.

- Como assim? Por quê? Ele não era imortal?

- Era. Mas quando a vovó faleceu, ele não aguentou passar muito tempo sem ela, e disse que se teria que passar a eternidade sem ela, preferia não viver mais.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Ele se matou.

Senti um gelo subir pela minha espinha. Só de imaginar o que ele deveria ter feito para conseguir algo assim, e o papai deve ter sofrido horrores.

- Pois é - Inuyasha disse quando eu revelei meus pensamentos em voz alta -, o papai passou por um momento muito tenso nessa época. Eu não lembro bem, mas sei que a minha mãe foi essencial na vida dele. Especialmente naquele momento.

Comecei a imaginar como deveria ser o papai com a mulher da vida dele, juntos o tempo todo como os meninos costumavam me contar quando eu era menor. Uma vez encontrei uma foto dos dois juntos no fundo do armário do papai e vi o quanto ela era realmente linda! Deve ter sido uma dor terrível perder o pai e logo em seguida a pessoa que se mais ama no mundo, e ainda mais quando seu pai era destinado a viver para sempre. Uma ideia percorreu minha cabeça e antes que eu percebesse as palavras já deixavam a minha boca.

- Os Hanyous também vivem pra sempre? - eu apoiei a cabeça em um dos meus joelhos.

- Não, nosso tempo de vida é igual ao dos humanos.

- Nosso? - eu me assustei - Vocês também são...?

- Eu já falei. Todos nós herdamos isso do papai, não tivemos escapatória. - ele tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo que caiu nos meus olhos e eu senti um caminho de fogo ser traçado na minha testa por onde ele havia passado o dedo.

- Naquele dia, - eu fiquei com medo de tocar no assunto, mas eu precisava muito das respostas - em que o Kolga estava aqui - abaixei a cabeça ao notar o olhar frio dele voltar - O que era aquilo? - eu voltei a encará-lo, ele havia se lembrado da confusão.

- Eu ainda não sei bem. - Inuyasha se aproximou mais de mim e mesmo sem querer correr o perigo de acabar desmaiando por causa de sua proximidade, eu deixei. Porque era o que eu queria, o que eu sempre quis e nunca havia percebido - Foi estranho, eu senti como se meu sangue estivesse fervendo dentro de mim, e depois disso não lembro de mais nada. Conversei com o Sesshoumaru e o papai (depois que ele estava no hospital) e eles me disseram que era o meu lado Yokai que havia falado mais alto. Disseram que acontecia quando nós, Hanyous, somos possuídos de puro ódio por alguém.

- Ódio? - eu sorri - Você sentiu ódio do Kouga?

Era impressão minha ou ele estava começando a ficar vermelho?

- Eu... eu não sei. Você sabe que eu nunca o suportei - Inuyasha virou o rosto e ficou emburrado.

E mesmo que eu não estivesse mais pensando, nem agindo conforme eu gostaria, eu o abracei forte.

- Você sabe que eu te adoro, não é? - olhei para os olhos caramelados dele e sorri de novo.

- Sei - ele sorriu também e me beijou...

Na testa.

Eu também fiquei um pouco chateada, mas... fazer o que?

Continuamos conversando até mais tarde, sobre nossos amigos, nossa família e até sobre nós dois.

E quando eu menos esperava, acabei adomercendo com ele.

* * *

Pessoas! Como estão? (:

Espero que bem. É o primeiro capítulo que eu posto no ano e espero que tenha agradado a todos. Na verdade, eu deveria ter postado semana passada, mas a preguiça me consumiu e eu acabei desistindo! Pelo menos voltei hoje com mais ideias do que eu havia colocado antes. Obrigada a todo mundo que postou uma review pra mim no capítulo anterior. Eu amo vocês de montão *-*

Hm, acho que é só isso mesmo. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, tomara que o carnaval e o começo de ano de vocês tenha sido bom!

Por favor, se você está passando na minha fic, faça o favor de postar uma reviewzinha, o que custa? Só vai me deixar ainda mais feliz por estar postando! E quem sabe os capítulos saiam com mais frequência? 8)

That's all, beijos e mais beijos povão.

Até o próximo! :D

* * *

**krol-chan**: Olá! Pois é, sem emoção e sem uma Kikyou muito malvada não presta, concorda? x) Que bom que está gostando da fic. Obrigada pela review :*

**Jhennie Lee**: Kagome 1 X 0 Kikyou! Yupi! Ah, a Shikon era a Kagome sim, espero que o capítulo tenha esclarecido as coisas! Tomara que você goste da continuação e das explicações que eu dei aqui no capítulo ok? Beijão e obrigada pela review! :D

: A história te enfeitiçou? Uau, que bom! Haha, espero que o capítulo tenha lhe "enfeitiçado" também. Amei isso. Você nem eu nos importamos dele fazer uns barulhinhos não é? xD Beijos e obrigada por mandar a review ^^

**P-Chan____^^**: NÃO, NÃO SE MATA NÃO! T_T Esse povo tem mania de me ameaçar, né? Gente eu tento ser rápida mas nem sempre dá né? kkkkk, Ok. Não precisa se matar P-chan, Bia está de volta o/ Sua pergunta sobre o livro será respondida hoje, e aí, gostou? Brigada pela review meu amor! Beijos.

**Aricele**: Que bom que está curtindo a fic. Obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado da história sobre os Yokais e os Hanyous. Beijos! Ah, e brigada pela review.

* * *

Me manda uma review, vai? '-'


	9. Capítulo 9

_Inuyasha's POV_

Ouvi um barulho agudo vindo do outro lado da porta. Junto ao barulho pude perceber várias vozes se misturando umas com as outras, além de passos rápidos que faziam questão de não provocar mais barulho. Abri meus olhos e passei o olhar para o ambiente onde me encontrava. Não era o lugar onde eu costumava acordar sempre e levei um tempo para perceber que era o quarto do Sesshoumaru, além de começar a me lembrar da noite passada.

Mexi minhas pernas e senti algo entre elas, me virei para trás e me deparei com a Kagome deitada ao meu lado.

Era difícil de acreditar e mais difícil ainda de admitir, mas ela parecia um anjo dormindo daquele jeito, tão calma, delicada. Senti como se eu tivesse o dever de protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Não importava o quê. E mesmo indo contra todos os meus princípios, eu comecei a contornar todos os traços de seu rosto. Começando pela testa e parando nos lábios dela, tão chamativos.

Ela se mexeu, meio desconfortável e aí eu me lembrei de que não deveria acordá-la e que deveria me levantar e verificar como as coisas estavam lá embaixo.

Tirei os braços dela da minha cintura e desenrosquei as pernas dela das minhas. Passei uns segundos ainda, parado, admirando a paz em que a Kagome se encontrava e resolvi que já era hora de voltar à realidade.

Abri e fechei a porta com todo o cuidado e fui até as escadas, ao olhar para baixo notei que grande parte das pessoas que conhecíamos estavam presentes ali: a Sango (é claro!), o Miroku (mais claro ainda), a Ayame - que eu já não via a muito tempo -, o Kohaku (irmão da Sango), nosso primo Shippo, as várias amigas histéricas da Kagome e para minha enorme tristeza, o Kouga também estava lá. Afinal de contas, quem foi que convidou aquele lobo imbecil? Não lembro de ver o nome dele na nossa lista de convidados.

Lancei um olhar mortal para Sango que sorriu e virou o rosto.

Desci os degraus um por um e logo todos notaram a minha presença. Pude ouvir os cochichos das histéricas em um canto da sala, mas as ignorei, não valia a pena.

- Será que alguém poderia trancar o cachorro na casinha dele, lá fora? - Kouga fez questão de dizer - As pulgas estão começando a incomodar.

- Não comece! - Sango disse, o repreendendo - É o aniversário da Kagome e nenhum de vocês vai estragar essa data especial. Ainda mais porque se eu escutar uma discursãozinha que seja... - ela me encarou com os olhos cerrados e fez um movimento em frente ao seu pescoço com a mão, como se esta fosse uma faca e ela cortasse a própria garganta.

Nunca senti tanto medo dela na vida. Acho que era melhor obedecer.

O lobo fedido se virou para conversar com a Ayame e eu procurei o tarado do Miroku. O encontrei tentando seduzir uma das amigas da Kagome e cheguei bem a tempo de ouvir...

- Ai, não acredito - uma delas exclamou.

- Pobrezinho de você, Miroku.

- É, - ele falava na maior cara de pau - eu sei. Muito triste a minha história, não? Por isso que eu gostaria de pedir pra vocês duas - ele segurou cada uma com suas mãos, pela cintura - Vocês gostariam de ter um filho...?

- Miroku! - eu o puxei dali antes que ele levasse uma surra.

- O que foi? - ele me perguntou chateado - Eu estava quase...

- Sendo massacrado - completei.

- Você está enganado, caro Inuyasha.

- Ah, é? - eu cruzei meus braços - E desde quando essa sua técnica funciona?

- Desde sempre. O único problema é que eu sempre tentava na mesma pessoa - ele balançou a cabeça indicando que se referia à Sango - Acabei descobrindo que eu preciso pescar outros peixes também, se eu não fizer isso, vou passar a vida todo "com fome".

Apesar da comparação ter sido horrível, e muito nojenta, eu me dei por vencido e fui até o canto da sala, esperar a hora de acordar a Kagome.

Com o tempo que ainda me faltava, dei uma geral no ambiente e só naquele momento notei que todos aqueles dias de trabalho (e todo o dinheiro gasto) haviam valido a pena. Não sou a melhor pessoa pra dizer isso, mas eu achei que a Sango arrasou na decoração. Ela espalhou por toda a nossa sala balões coloridos, - daqueles que ficam no teto quando você os solta - e o nome dela estava pregado nas paredes para onde quer que você olhasse. Para completar ela havia contratado um DJ que estava ajeitando alguns CD's e testando algumas músicas em um dos fones, fiquei me perguntando como ele iria criar uma discoteca em plena luz do dia... me aproximei da Sango e comentei isso a ela, que me respondeu:

- Ah, não se preocupe, ele só vai começar a tocar de noite mesmo.

- E por que ele já está aqui? - ergui uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ué, pra ajeitar tudo. Ele vai ter uns compromissos agora de tarde, e como eu quero que de noite ele faça a casa toda tremer, ele vai precisar de uns equipamentos mais pesados. Então ele já está deixando tudo pronto! Simples, não? - Sango empinou o nariz, orgulhosa de si mesma.

Eu não havia entendido nada, mas fingi que sim e deixei que o negócio andasse do jeito que deveria. A Kagome talvez nem se tocasse disso.

- E você? - ela perguntou se servindo de refrigerante que um dos garçons estava trazendo em uma bandeja.

- O que tem eu? - disse me escorando na parede.

- Por que ainda está assim? - ela apontou para a roupa que eu usara para dormir.

- Sou eu que irei acordá-la, não é? - assim que ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, continuei - Então eu preciso MESMO fingir que também acabei de acordar, que é só mais um dia comum e que eu só estou irritante ela como sempre faço.

- Hm, - ela mordeu o lábio - bem pensado - falou sorrindo.

Empinei o nariz como ela fizera a pouco e ficamos conversando mais um pouco, até que ouvimos o Miroku gritar:

- JÁ TA NA HORA!

Sango colocou seu copo com refrigerante em qualquer lugar e começou a pegar várias coisas na bolsa.

- Inuyasha, vá até lá em cima e "brigue" com ela por uns dois minutos e a traga até aqui em baixo, me ouviu? - ela apontou o dedo indicador na minha cara.

Eu resmunguei um "Ta" e subi as escadas novamente. Odeio essa mudança repentina de humor que a Sango tem!

Andei pelo corredor e parei em frente à porta do quarto do Sesshoumaru. Ao pensar nisso, me lembrei que ele não havia voltado para casa desde que saíra para buscar o papai no hospital. Run, a Kagome teria uma surpresa e tanto!

A porta foi se abrindo devagar e eu fiz o possível para não fazer barulho. Me aproximei da cama, Kagome estava na mesma posição desde que saí do quarto. Sua respiração era calma e lenta e havia um sorriso plantado no seu rosto, o que indicava que ela estava sonhando com algo bom.

Aproximei minha boca da orelha dela e...

- ACOOOOOOOOORDA DORMINHOCA!

Com o susto, Kagome deu um pulo da cama e me encarou com os olhos arregalados enquanto ia de encontro ao chão, quase caindo em cima de mim. Eu sabia que isso era o suficiente para fazê-la querer me matar, e se eu tivesse sorte talvez ela nem se lembrasse que hoje era seu aniversário. Comecei a gargalhar da cena que eu provocara, a cara de possuída que a dominava agora por conta da raiva só dificultava que eu conseguisse me controlar. Era engraçado demais!

- Seu... - ela sussurrou - Seu... Seu... SEU IMBECIL!

Senti travesseiradas vindo de encontro a mim, mas nem me importei. Eu havia conseguido o que queria, Kagome estava fula da vida.

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, SEU MALUCO?! - ela continuava a me bater, dessa vez com os punhos cerrados já que as travesseiradas não funcionaram.

- Ei, ei, ei! - eu falei me levantando e segurando seus braços - Controle-se! O que você acha que está fazendo, sua louca?

- VOCÊ QUASE ME MATA DE SUSTO E EU QUE SOU A LOUCA?

Ela parou de berrar ao perceber que realmente parecia uma louca falando daquele jeito. Ela se soltou das minha mãos, ajeitou o cabelo, o pijama e se endireitou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, me olhando com muita raiva.

Ficamos nos encarando durante longos segundos, até que eu fui até a porta, a abri e disse:

- Acho bom você se trocar...

- Por quê? - ela me olhou questionadora.

- Porque a Kikyou está aí!

- AH NÃO! ELA NÃO! VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES INUYASHA!

O monstro do ódio que estava adormecido saltou do peito dela e voltou a tentar me "atacar" de novo. Corremos até o corredor e eu a enrolei por mais alguns segundos. Entrando em alguns cômodos e saindo deles, quando achei que já dera tempo de Sango e os outros arrumarem tudo, fui até as escadas com Kagome no meu encalço e gritando ameaças, pragas e tudo de ruim que vinhesse na cabeça dela naquele momento. Mas assim que cheguei na metade da escada, vi vultos aparecendo e gritando "SURPRESA" pra ela. Me virei e a encarei. Kagome estava parada, no começo da escadaria de olhos esbugalhados de surpresa e a boca aberta. Logo essa expressão saiu de susto para felicidade. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos dela e ela desceu os degraus correndo do mesmo jeito que antes, só que o objetivo dessa vez não era me atacar ou algo parecido, mas sim dar um abraço no nosso pai. Que estava em uma cadeira de rodas, bem mais fraco do que estávamos acostumados, mas muito feliz ao ver Kagome de novo. Ela o abraçou e eles começaram a conversar bem baixinho, todo mundo ficou admirando a cena até que ela deu um pulo nos braços do Sesshoumaru e começou a falar com todos.

Consegui escutar Sango dizer algo como:

- Eu disse que você pagaria!

As duas se abraçaram e Kagome começou a agradecer por tudo, que não esperava nada daquilo. Ayame e Rin foram as próximas, onde pude ouvir Kagome reclamar de Rin ter escondido isso dela a muito tempo e sobre a Ayame ter demorado tanto para nos visitar de novo. Ela também se dirigiu para falar com as histéricas que ficaram ainda mais histéricas pra falarem com ela. Eu não suportava mais tanta gritaria! Fui até onde o grupo de meninas estava, na esperança de finalmente esclarecer algumas coisas para Kagome e tentar parar com todo aquele inferno de pirralhas de quinze/catorze anos gritando e pulando sem parar umas com as outras. Porém, antes que eu conseguisse abrir a boca, Kouga passou na minha frente e pegou a mão da Kagome.

- Feliz aniversário, minha querida! - ele beijou sua mão e eu juro que respirei fundo um milhão de vezes, mas não consegui me segurar.

- Ei, ei, ei! - gritei com o lobo fedido - Dá licença que eu tive muito mais participação nessa festa do que você - o joguei contra a parede para tirá-lo da frente da Kagome.

- Inuyasha! - ela me repreendeu, mas eu nem liguei.

Abracei ela com força, a levantando do chão e a fazendo rir como sempre fizera.

- Parabéns... garota-problema!

- Obrigada, Inuyasha - a coloquei de volta ao chão e percebi que seu rosto estava um pouco rubro - E... me desculpe por ter gritado com você!

- Ah, já estou acostumado - nós dois rimos e fomos chamados por Sango para cantar o parabéns.

A mesa da sala de jantar havia sido colocada no meio da sala de estar e tinha um enorme bolo de baunilha (o favorito da Kagome) com o nome dela em cima. Quinze velas coloridas haviam sido postas nas bordas do bolo e Miroku acendeu cada uma delas com um fósforo. Assim que tudo estava pronto, Ayame pediu para que eu, Sesshoumaru e papai fôssemos para o lado da Kagome atrás do bolo. Fizemos o que nos foi pedido e todos nós começamos a cantar.

Eu nunca tinha visto a minha família tão unida quanto agora, a Kagome só irradiava felicidade tanto pela festa maravilhosa que havíamos preparado quanto pelo nosso pai estar de volta vivo, depois do susto. Flashes de câmeras eram disparados a todo momento e eu não sabia de onde eles vinham, e nem me importava, nunca gostei de bater foto. Fechei meus olhos e me coloquei atrás da Kagome. Sesshoumaru sussurrou algo no ouvido dela que a fez rir e olhar para Kouga. Ele era a pessoa mais afastada na mesa e estava com cara de poucos amigos. Esbanjei meu melhor sorriso vitorioso para ele, que me mostrou o dedo do meio. Comecei a rir e percebi que já havia chegado a hora de Kagome apagar as velas.

Me aproximei de seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- Faça um pedido.

Ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e em um único fôlego, apagou todas as velas.

-

A festa foi com certeza uma das melhores da vida dela. Depois que cantamos o parabéns e ela recebeu todos os presentes, os garçons passaram servindo salgados, doces, bebidas... tudo que se pode imaginar. Devo acrescentar que fiquei farto em alguns segundos de tanta variedade de coisas. Miroku nem deve ter chegado perto de comer alguma coisa, já que estava ocupado demais tentando seduzir uma das convidadas.

Mas quem me chamou muito a atenção foi a Rin que trabalhou a maior parte do dia, mesmo a Kagome exigindo que ela parasse por alguns minutos para se divertir um pouco. Ela acabou cedendo depois que o Sesshoumaru - a pedido da própria Kagome - fora conversar com ela. Foi esquisito, mas algo me dizia que havia mais do que um relacionamento patrão/empregada entre aqueles dois. Deve ter sido efeito dos salgadinhos ou sei lá o que.

Logo depois todos nos dirigimos para a piscina, onde as meninas - e o Miroku - pularam na água de roupa e tudo. Me chamaram para ir junto e eu recusei na mesma hora. Resolvi conversar um pouco com o papai. Perguntei como ele se sentia depois de vários dias preso no hospital, e ele me garantiu que nunca se sentiu tão bem, apesar de eu o achar com uma aparência muito cansada. Sesshoumaru logo apareceu para que conversássemos sobre a empresa. Papai prometera que assim que largasse a cadeira de rodas iria se aposentar e meu terrível irmão iria assumir seu lugar.

Fiquei preocupado com a ideia de ter o Sesshoumaru como dono de uma empresa do tamanho da do papai, mas fazer o quê? Se era isso que o meu velho queria, que fosse.

Passei a maior parte da tarde só observando todo mundo conversar, as meninas brincando na piscina e o Miroku tentando seduzí-las, Sesshoumaru (inacreditavelmente) conversando todo animado com a Rin e o Kouga se agarrando com a Ayame...

Espera! O quê?

Fui até mais perto, só para me certificar que a cabeça ruiva da Ayame estava realmente sendo "sugada" pela boca do lobo fedido. E o pior de tudo era que ele estavam MESMO se beijando! Nossa, aquilo foi ainda mais nojento do que saber que a Kagome e o Kouga já namoraram algum dia.

O único lado bom da minha pequena descoberta era que a Kagome seria só minha e...

Não! Eu NÃO pensei nisso.

Enfim, apagando esse meu pequeno equívoco, o resto da tarde correu bem. Alguns parentes nossos acabaram aparecendo no final só para falar com a Kagome mesmo e se despediram logo. Assim que a noite caiu sobre a casa, o DJ já havia voltado e começara a discoteca no meio da nossa sala de estar. O lugar encheu mais rápido do que loja em dia de promoção e eu resolvi que o melhor a fazer era ficar bem longe daquele vuco-vuco todo.

Saí da casa e fui me sentar no banco do jardim.

Uma das coisas que eu mais gostava era de observar as estrelas de noite. Minha mãe fazia isso e eu acabei pegando esse costume dela, algo que meu pai adora.

- Inuyasha? - escutei ela me chamando.

- Oi - respondi sem me virar, já sabendo de quem se tratava.

- Você não vai dançar? - senti a presença de mais alguém ao meu lado no banco.

- Não. Não estou com vontade - encarei a Kagome pra ver se ela expressava tristeza ou algo do tipo, felizmente, não - E você?

- Também não - ela franziu o nariz em uma cara divertida - O que faz aqui então? - Kagome começou a enrolar uma mecha do cabelo nos dedos.

- Estou olhando as estrelas.

- Eu nunca entendi por que você faz isso - ela sorriu.

- Minha mãe dizia que quando estamos sozinhos, as estrelas atendem os nossos pedidos mais profundos. Mesmo que a gente não peça nada, porque segundo minha mãe, elas sabem de tudo o que fazemos, pensamos, agimos... são nossos guias. Para onde formos, elas sempre estão lá.

- Uau! - ela exclamou - Você nunca tinha me falado disso - ficamos adimirando o céu por um tempo. Até que me lembrei de perguntar a ela algo.

- Sabe, - comecei dizendo e esperando que ela não se chateasse com o que eu iria contar - eu não sei se é impressão minha, mas eu acho que vi a Ayame e o Kouga... se beijando hoje.

Ela riu da cara que eu fiz ao me lembrar da cena.

- A Ayame é louca por ele desde que se conheceram. E sinceramente, eu acho que eles foram feitos um para o outro.

- Eu não entendo o que deu nela pra gostar dele!

Kagome suspirou.

- Eu não entendo por que vocês são assim... Você e o Kouga quero dizer - ela completou.

- Porque ele é um completo idiota, e fede.

Dessa vez, ela não riu.

- Ai, quer saber? Eu me canso de ver vocês brigando sempre. Faça um esforço por mim só hoje! Poxa, é meu aniversário.

- Eu sei, - eu segurei a mão dela sentindo minhas buchechas ficarem quentes - prometo que não vou mais falar mal dele... pelo menos até a meia-noite.

- Tudo bem - ela me deu seu melhor sorriso e nós dois permanecemos em silêncio.

Não era tão desagradável quanto costumava ser um tempo atrás, acho que a descoberta da Kagome em relação à história da nossa família pode ter ajudado. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão próximo dela do jeito que eu me senti quando comecei a responder suas perguntas. E pela cara que ela estava fazendo no momento, senti que ela ainda queria me perguntar mais alguma coisa.

- O que quer saber? - falei me virando para encará-la.

- Como faz isso? - ela perguntou mexendo as mãos.

- Isso o quê?

- Saber sempre o que eu estou pensando. É a segunda vez que você adivinha que eu tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer!

Eu sorri.

- É só uma intuição.

- Sei - ela me olhou convencida - Mas enfim, o que eu tenho pra perguntar é sobre um dos desenhos - Kagome, que até então estava bem brincalhona, murchou seu sorriso e ficou séria - Aquele rapaz que você disse ser o nosso avô... lembra? - balancei a cabeça, concordando - No desenho ele está segurando uma espada. Que tipo de espada era essa?

Eu a olhei me perguntando por que a espada, logo _aquela _espada tinha lhe chamado tanto a atenção.

- Digamos que, ela é passada de geração à geração desde o começo dos tempos, desde a primeira existência de um Yokai na terra. Era uma espada muito poderosa. Quem a obtivesse teria uma enorme vantagem sobre si, derrotaria facilmente qualquer coisinha que passasse por seu caminho. Foi feita pelas mãos de um dos mais aclamados artesões do mundo e diz a lenda que essa espada só se torna extremamente poderosa desse jeito se for utilizada contra os Yokais, e não contra seres humanos, a não ser que eles mesmo se apossem dela.

Procurei algum sinal de que a conversa a havia deixado morrendo de tédio. Estava enganado.

- Algo mais? - ela perguntou me parecendo ansiosa demais.

- Essa espada tinha um nome.

- Um nome?

- Sim.

- Mas, vocês tem posse dessa espada aqui?

- Não. O Sessshoumaru a perdeu quando éramos crianças.

- Que pena, eu adoraria vê-la pessoalmente.

- Duvido que ela gostaria de te conhecer - eu mostrei a língua para ela que retribuíu o _carinho_.

- Deixe disso! - ela reclamou se aproximando mais de mim - Aonde ela está?

- Já falei que o Sesshoumaru a perdeu!

- Eu sei que é mentira, você não me engana.

- Não é, Kagome, ele perdeu mesmo.

- Ah, é?

- É.

- E qual era o nome dessa tal espada?

- _Tessaiga._

Por um instante pensei que a Kagome estivesse tendo algum tipo de paralisia, porque ela abriu a boca, arregalou os olhos (exatamente como fizera ao ver a festa que preparamos para ela mais cedo) e não me respondeu quando chamei seu nome. Ela voltou a si e notei seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

Ela parecia uma dessas loucas que fogem do hospício e começam a falar coisas sem sentido para o primeiro azarado que aparece na rua.

Fiquei muito preocupado, ela estava em choque!

- Kagome, se controle! - gritei desesperado

Ela parecia estar se acalmando aos poucos, senti que seu coração estava diminuindo o ritmo de trabalho e ela me fitou, ainda um pouco entristecida.

- Me conte agora, o que aconteceu? - eu a segurei pelos ombros.

- Inuyasha?

- Hm - respondi sentindo seus dedos me apertarem com mais força.

- Acho que estou...

Esperei que ela mesma falasse tudo o que queria me falar com calma. Eu não havia entendido o motivo daquela cena toda.

- Acho que estou... - ela repetiu - apaixonada por você.

E ela saiu correndo para dentro de casa, deixando um pobre Hanyou desesperado no jardim.

* * *

Oi, oi, queridas(os) como vão? :D

Antes de mais nada quero agradecer a todos vocês por terem me enviado tantas reviews em poucos dias! Fiquei super feliz de ver vocês comentando e dizendo o que lhes agradou na história, muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês não fazem ideia de como nós autoras nos sentimos alegre ao receber reviews. E por favor, não parem de mandar, é muito importante pra mim. Ok?

Bom, agora eu só queria dizer que o capítulo não ficou exatamente como eu pensei, na verdade esse final veio do nada. Não me perguntem o que eu pretendo fazer com isso porque eu sinceramente não sei. Ha, mentira! Eu sei sim, hoho. Vou matar vocês de curiosidade, me aguardem!

E já sabem né? Qualquer crítica seja boa ou ruim, falem. Pra que eu sempre melhore nos próximos capítulos. Não pensem que isso vai ser bom só pra mim, porque quanto mais eu melhorar melhor vai ser pra vocês na hora de lerem.

É, acho que é isso mesmo. Tomara que o capítulo esteja agradando a todos.

Beijos e abraços pra vocês, meus amores :)

* * *

**Jhennie Lee**: Ah, desculpe ter jogado tudo de uma vez, mas vai ser realmente necessário que vocês entendam isso agora, porque mais pra frente acho que vou utilizar isso deles. Que bom que você está gostando da história, fico feliz em saber. Espero que esse capítulo tenha superado a suas expectativas. Beijão e obrigada pela review!

**Aya-Chan g**: Também achei a sua review muito cute ^^ Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, fico grata de saber que você gostou da história! Bom, preciso lhe dizer que eu reli o capítulo passado pra lhe responder, ("a Kagome se tocou do que?") mas eu confesso que não entendi. Se puder me mande o trecho dessa parte que eu te explico direitinho, ta bem? Beijo enorme.

**P-Chan_______^^**: Ê. Agradei mais uma *-* Sabe, não tem coisa melhor do que escutar as pessoas falando que sua fic é boa, obrigada mesmo. P-CHAN NÃO SE MATE (de novo), EU POSTEI O CAPÍTULO BEM RÁPIDO DESSA VEZ! run. Mas é essa a intenção, deixar vocês se matando de curiosidade, se não a fic não vai ter graça nenhuma. Bom, esse negócio do Sesshoumaru ser Hanyou surgiu assim do nada, apareceu e eu resolvi colocar logo os três como Hanyous, porque se formos analisar bem, o Sesshoumaru se parece mais com um humano do que com um Yokai. Nunca entendi isso, por essa razão o coloquei como Hanyou na fic. Obrigadérrima pela review, minha linda. Continue mandando ok? Um abraço beeem apertado.

**dani**: Que bom que está gostando (: Sim, todas nós ficaríamos se estivéssimos no lugar da Kagome não é? Mas fazer o que? É pra dar um clima mais interessante entre esses dois! Um beijo e obrigada pela sua review.

**Lory Higurashi**: Pois é, na testa ninguém merece --' Lógico, passar tanto tempo conversando... uma hora eles teriam que dormir não é? Haha. Espero que goste da continuação! Beijo, brigada pela review.

**XXXX**: Ha, eu não sou má... eu sou TERRÍVEL! Mas tem que ser assim, eles precisam passar por uma aventura daquelas pra finalmente ficarem juntos. Ah, não esquece da minha fic não! Eu já procurei ser bem rápida pra vocês lerem e ficarem felizes. Eu sei como é ruim você ler uma fic, alguém demora a atualizá-la e as vezes a gente até esquece como era a história! Mas enfim, procurei ser o mais rápida que pude aqui. "Morte à lambisgoia"? Amei xD Bem, obrigada pela review, um beijo bem grande.

**Aricele**: Você gostou? Nossa, que alívio, tive medo que o capítulo não agradasse ninguém! Na verdade, a ideia do sobrenome é porque eu não tinha uma ideia fixa para o nome do pai do Inuyasha, então eu resolvi deixar Taisho para ele e usar o Higurashi como sobrenome de todo mundo. Continuação da história original? Não. Porque eu ainda não terminei de assistir a série toda, mas tomara que mesmo assim você tenha curtido a história. Beijão! Brigada pela review.

**Carol R.**: Essa era a ideia. Criar uma fic onde meus personagens pudessem falar e fazer o que entendessem de modo cômico sabe? Acho que consegui atingir meu objetivo :) Own, brigada, poste mesmo a maior quantidade de reviews que puder, eu sei que as vezes é meio chato, mas não precisa escrever uma review enorme pra me fazer feliz. Mande do jeito que quiser, falando o que bem entender que já vai ser o suficiente. Digamos que essa parte da declaração da Kagome foi meio que baseado na ideia que você mandou na review xD Vou matar vocês de curiosidade não é? HAHAHAHA. Obrigada pelos elogios e pela sua review. Beijo grande pra ti também!

**liana_inuyasha**: Que bom que está gostando. Espero que este capítulo tenha te agradado. Beijão e brigada pela review.

* * *

Manda review, vai vai *-*


	10. Capítulo 10

_Kagome's POV_

Desde pequena sofria com dores de cabeça que apareciam do nada, mas nada se comparava ao que eu sentia naquele exato momento. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito, não fazia ideia de onde eu estava ou para onde minhas pernas me levavam, eu só queria paz por um momento. A música alta que saia das caixas de som só piorava a minha situação. Luzes brilhantes ofuscavam minha visão, ajudando a dor de cabeça a piorar cada vez mais, tentei procurar por um rosto conhecido, no meio daquela multidão, mas fracassei. Só pude enxergar vultos que se mexiam freneticamente à minha volta e gritavam cada vez mais alto. Me apoiei em algo sólido - finalmente - e levantei a cabeça para cima, em busca de ar que começava a faltar em meus pulmões. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo e precisava me apressar antes que piorasse.

Minha visão se tornou ainda mais turva, borrada e eu caminhei em passos lentos até o que me parecia ser a escada. No caminho até ela, fui empurrada e espremida no meio de algumas pessoas, que deviam estar achando que eu dançava igualmente a elas. Se soubessem que eu estava a ponto de desmaiar...

Tropecei em meus próprios pés algumas vezes e passei uns segundos sem conseguir enxergar mais nada. Quando finalmente identifiquei o corrimão, me joguei nele, quase caindo nos degrais que estavam quentes. Fiz força para me levantar e tentei continuar procurando chegar ao topo. Pelo que pude ver, duas pessoas passaram por mim, reconheci suas vozes: Ayame e Kouga. Os dois passaram por mim e eu os ouvi dizer algo como:

- Fala aê, Kagome.

Não consegui abrir a boca para formar palavras já que eu sentia vontade de vomitar tudo aquilo que entrara pela minha garganta desde que eu acordara. O som da festa ia diminuindo aos poucos, mas mesmo assim eu me sentia incomodada com o barulho. Me parecia ensurdecedor. Meu corpo reclamava, gritava por algum lugar macio para cair, e eu não conseguia identificar um quarto através daquele corredor.

Até que ouvi uma das portas de abrindo e alguém me perguntando.

- Kagome? - seu vulto se aproximara de mim - Você está se sentindo bem?

A escuridão me dominou completamente.

- Sango, acho que vou...

E eu desmaiei.

-

Ao abrir os olhos, percebi imagens mais nítidas do que as que eu me recordava. Começaram meio desfocadas, mas foram se ajustando com o passar dos segundos. Notei que já era de dia, pude enxergar um ambiente claro, ao virar meu rosto para o lado deu de cara com uma janela aberta, onde o sol entrava com seus raios e o calor do fim do verão. Reconheci meu quarto ao dar uma passada rápida pelo cômodo com os olhos, minha cabeça doía um pouco, mas eu me sentia bem melhor do que antes.

Me sentei na cama e olhei para o relógio que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira, já eram mais de dez horas da manhã e eu não escutava mais o som de música vindo da minha sala, a festa já havia acabada - obviamente.

Comecei a relembrar do que me acontecera antes do meu _ataque _e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem com força. Eu havia revelado meus sentimentos ao Inuyasha assim que descobri que ele era o cara com quem eu conversava quase todos os dias no computador. Aquilo era ridículo! Acho que colocaram algum tipo de droga ou muito àlcool na minha bebida, só pode. Não faço ideia de como, onde e por que aquilo saiu, mas saiu. O problema seria arcar com as consequências, que eu sentia que não seriam nada boas.

- _Você pode pegar um copo de água pra mim? _- eu escutei vozes vindas do corredor. Minha porta estava fechada, no mínimo tiveram pena de mim e não queriam me incomodar.

Pude reconhecer a quem pertencia a voz... Sango.

Segundos depois ela entrou no quarto e colocou um sorriso no rosto ao perceber que eu estava acordada. E bem.

- Ah, Kagome - ela falou com uma mão no coração e vindo sentar na ponta da cama - Você deu um susto na gente! Ta tudo bem com você?

- Sim, Sango. Obrigada, eu estou... bem melhor - eu falei me encostando no travesseiro.

- Sua pressão baixou, não é?

Confirmei com a cabeça, isso já me acontecera uma vez - um ano antes - e em nenhuma das vezes foi algo muito agradável.

- Mas por que não contou a ninguém o que tinha...

- Eu tentei, - interrompi - eu tentei, ta legal? Mas não deu, minha voz... falhava o tempo inteiro. Foi difícil.

Sango baixou a cabeça em sinal de desculpas e me deu um sorriso triste. Eu não pretendia ser grossa, só que já estava difícil ter que me recuperar de um desmaio e ainda ser taxada como culpada. O que mais eu poderia ter feito? Bom, eu não sabia. Por isso me aproximei dela e a puxei para um abraço super apertado. Aquilo pareceu aumentar as poucas forças que me restavam, ela não havia dito nada daquilo por mal, só estava tentando compreender o que aconteceu, e eu só complicava. Como sempre.

- Desculpa - eu pedi depois que nos separamos.

- Pelo quê? Por ser uma completa chata? Já te desculpei - ela piscou, rindo.

Normalmente eu daria um tapa nela pela brincadeira sem graça, mas quem disse que eu tava no clima?

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? - eu falei me levantando e fechando a porta. Não queria que ninguém mais soubesse do que eu estava prestes a perguntar, já que Sango não sairia de perto de mim até que me esclarecesse certas coisas.

- Desde quando você não me pergunta algo - ela disse se enrolando no edredom e batendo no lado vazio da cama para que eu deitasse junto.

Aproveitei que já estava em pé para fechar a janela e as cortinas, liguei o ar-condicionado, algum espertinho - lê-se: Inuyasha - poderia estar com a orelha grudada na porta.

Me deitei ao lado dela.

- Pode falar - Sango disse.

- Bem, - agora que eu havia parado pra pensar, não seria tão fácil revelar tudo assim, mesmo pra ela que sempre foi minha melhor amiga - eu acho que fiz uma tremenda besteira... ontem - torci meu rosto.

Sango esbugalhou os olhos e abriu a boca.

- K-Kagome... você não... v-você não... - ela apontou para a cama na qual estávamos e eu havia entendido o recado.

- Não! - eu praticamente gritei a repreendendo - Ta ficando doida, é?! Nem sempre eu faço a coisa certa, mas também não é pra tanto, Sango.

- Foi mal - ela disse paracendo mais aliviada - Só que pareceu que você estava falando... _daquilo_.

- Sango! - bati palmas na frente da cara dela - Foco, querida. Tenho um problema mais sério pra resolver.

- Então para de enrolar e diga logo.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. _Lá vai_, pensei.

- Ontem de noite, eu saí pra tomar um pouco de ar, sabe? A sala tava cheia de gente e eu já não tava me sentindo muito bem - fiz uma careta lembrando que eu havia exagerado na quantidade de chocolates digeridos - Daí eu fui pro jardim e vi o Inuyasha sentado no banco de madeira - Sango, diferente do normal, não estava me interrompendo para fazer perguntas sobre tudo, o que era estranho, talvez ela sentisse que alguma coisa realmente pesada havia acontecido - E eu me sentei junto com ele, e a gente começou a conversar - eu desviei meu olhar do dela, me preparando pro baque final, minhas mãos suavam e eu senti uma vermelhidão tomar conta do meu rosto outra vez - Parecia que estava tudo normal, até que...

Minha voz foi se perdendo no ar, eu não ia conseguir contar pra ela.

- Até que o quê? - ela perguntou me incentivando a continuar.

- Até que ele falou de uma espada que o avô dele tinha...

- E... - Sango, pude notar pelo tom de sua voz, estava perdendo a paciência.

- O nome dessa tal espada, era... _Tessaiga_!

Diferentemente do que eu esperava, ela não começou a gritar, a pular ou sequer expressou qualquer tipo de emoção, só me encarou confusa.

- Sango! Esse é o nome do cara do computador. Era ele mesmo.

Ela parecia estar pensando muito, e só me respondeu uns segundos depois, mas com uma pergunta:

- Tem mais alguma coisa, além disso, não tem?

Afirmei.

- Pode dizer - ela segurou minha mão com força, Sango sempre fazia isso quando eu mais precisava de um ombro amigo.

- Eu contei pra ele.

- Contou o quê?

Dessa vez, não tive como escapar, olhei bem no fundo dos olhos dela e sussurrei.

- Que eu sou apaixonada por ele.

- Sério? - ela me olhou com pena, sabendo que eu não estava satisfeita com minha atitude.

- Uhum - murmurei sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto.

- E o que você pretende fazer agora?

- Sinceramente... eu não sei - inesperadamente eu comecei a rir, porque era simplesmente ridículo. _Ridículo_.

- Ah, Ka... - ela me puxou para um abraço de novo, e como eu não queria acabar desabando no choro, resolvi me afastar.

- Estou bem! - falei sorrindo - Verdade. Mas e você? - limpei com a mão as lágrimas.

- O que tem eu? - ela fez uma cara interrogativa.

- Como foi a festa pra você?

- Ah, normal - ela escondeu o rosto com o cabelo, sinal de que ela também me escondia algo.

- Sango! - cruzei meus braços.

- EU BEIJEI O MIROKU! - ela enterrou a cara no travesseiro, tentando fugir de mim.

Só me restava rir e rir. Quer dizer, ele sempre corria atrás dela o tempo todo desde que se conheceram, e eu sabia que uma parte da Sango - mesmo que bem pequena - parecia gostar dele. Eu só não esperava que fosse assim tão rápido. E o fato dela estar com vergonha indicava que além de ter beijado o Miroku, ela havia gostada e eu sabia que issoa deixava mais zangada do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Não precisa se matar por causa disso, amiga... - eu falei dando tapinhas de leve em suas costas - Mais cedo ou mais tarde, esse beijo saia.

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro.

- O que quer dizer com isso?! - escutei ela gritar.

- Que vocês se amam desde sempre, só você que sempre dificultava as coisas.

- Eu acho é que aquela quantidade de chocolate que você comeu ontem subiu a sua cabeça - ela apareceu na porta do banheiro com cara de psicopata.

- Relaxa, estresse de minha vida! - eu a abracei - Um dia você vai me agradecer.

- Pelo quê?

- Por estar lhe dando oportunidades de passar um tempo com ele.

- Até parece - ela se soltou de mim e voltou para a cama enquanto eu ria.

-

Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti assim que saí do banheiro. Sango havia descido para a cozinha, disse que iria pedir a Rin que preparasse alguma coisa para eu comer, mesmo eu insistindo que não estava com fome. Aproveitei os poucos segundos que me restaram sozinha e peguei - atrás do meu armário - o livro sobre os Yokais que Sesshoumaru me dera. Com a confusão da festa, eu havia me esquecido de perguntar algumas coisas à ele. O Inuyasha havia me ajudado a diminuir a maioria das dúvidas, mas algumas coisas não entravam na minha cabeça e só o Sesshoumaru poderia respondê-las. Bem, havia outra pessoa que também me ajudaria nesse sentido, mas ela não estava nas melhores condições de saúde e eu achei que era melhor não pertubá-la com coisas inúteis.

Abri na página onde havia o desenho do avô dos meninos e fiquei a admirando por um tempo. A semelhança dele com o Sesshoumaru era grande, até o jeito de sorrir era parecido. Não sei o porquê, mas eu sentia que aquele _era _o Sesshoumaru. Eu sei que é estranho, pensar dessa forma, além do mais o Sesshoumaru nunca vestiu essas roupas espalhafatosas e horrorosas, e ao mesmo tempo que aquele homem no desenho se parecia com o meu irmão mais velho, também possui certos traços que os diferenciava.

Ouvi alguém mexendo na maçaneta da porta e, rapidamente, escondi o livro embaixo dos travesseiros.

Era só a Sango.

- Kagome, eu não encontro a Rin em lugar nenhum.

Me levantei indo até ela, só para que ela não desconfiasse de nada.

- Você já procurou pelo quintal?

- Já.

Comecei a pensar aonde ela poderia estar. Não era muito difícil encontrar a Rin, ela só saia no final da tarde para ir na padaria, e sempre voltava rápido. Até que me lembrei aonde ela poderia estar.

- Você foi até o quarto dela?

- Aquele que fica do outro lado do jardim? - afirmei com a cabeça - Não.

- Então vamos lá.

Mas diferente do que eu imaginava, Sango não me seguiu até a escada. Ela permaneceu parada na porta do meu quarto.

- O que foi? - perguntei.

- Não posso ir, minha mãe ligou dizendo que eu tenho que voltar pra casa - ela entortou a boca, irritada.

- Tudo bem, não faz mal, eu procuro pela Rin sozinha. Ela tem que estar aqui em algum lugar - dei-lhe um sorriso e a levei até a porta, onde esperamos a mãe dela chegar com o carro - Sango? - eu disse quebrando o gelo que havia se formado.

- Sim? - ela ficou olhando para o portão, esperando que ele se abrisse e sua mãe entrasse.

- Cadê o Inuyasha? - eu sussurrei com medo de que ele estivesse por perto. Eu não havia escutado a voz dele a manhã toda, o que era estranho já que ele geralmente costumava tocar violão de manhã nos finais de semana.

- Depois que o médico veio te examinar e disse que você estava bem, ele foi pra casa do Miroku, falou que precisava pensar e se distrair um pouco - ela me encarou sorrindo - Na hora eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas agora...

Eu dei um sorriso triste de volta. Acho que ele ter saído de casa foi bom mesmo.

Ouvimos uma buzina gritando do outro lado do portão e Sango me deu um abraço, se despedindo.

- Amanhã a gente conversa - ela disse saindo da minha casa.

Voltei para dentro e estava subindo as escadas quando lembrei que devia procurar a Rin. Passei primeiro pelos quartos de cima, fui verificar se ela estava arrumando algum dos cômodos, mas não a encontrei. Nos banheiros também não havia nenhum sinal dela, nem mesmo na cozinha, na sala, na varanda. Em canto nenhum. Eu havia dito a Sango que ela estava em seu quarto, mas não tinha tanta certeza, Rin passava o dia todo trabalhando, por vontade própria, ela precisava de dinheiro e vivia dizendo que adorava cuidar da casa. Resolvi então procurá-la no jardim, ver se ela estava colhendo algumas flores e fracassei outra vez. Por fim, achei que era melhor mesmo verificar no quarto dela.

Ao chegar perto do quartinho, notei que as cortinas estavam fechadas, algo incomum para ela que sempre gostou da luz do Sol entrando pelo vidro da janela. Pude escutar algumas vozes vinda de dentro do recinto, logo percebi que se tratava de duas pessoas. Era estranho, a essa hora o Sesshoumaru já devia estar no hospital com o papai e já que o Inuyasha estava na casa do Miroku eu não conseguia imaginar quem poderia estar ali além da Rin. Me aproximei de uma das janelas e procurei por alguma brecha entre as cortinas, não encontrei e também não precisei, pois logo em seguida a porta se abriu revelando as duas criaturas que estavam ali dentro anteriormente: Rin e o _Sesshoumaru._

Os dois arregalaram os olhos ao me verem ali do lado e eu devia estar ainda pior com o que vi. Não, o problema não era ver o meu irmão saindo do quarto de uma das minhas amigas/empregada mas sim ver que a Rin estava de pijama e o Sesshoumaru estava com a camisa - que era aberta por botões na frente - toda desabotoada. Fora que os cabelos dos dois estavam bagunçados. O choque deles foi bem maior que o meu, já que eu me recuperei a tempo de gritar:

- CUNHADA! - eu estendi os braços e pulei em cima da Rin.

- K-Kagome, você quer parar? - ela falou sem me abraçar de volta, lançando olhares preocupados para Sesshoumaru.

Ele, por sua vez, só fazia ficar a cada segundo mais vermelho.

- Não é o que você pensa - ele disse quando eu me aproximei o abraçando pela cintura.

- Ah, não, que é isso - eu disse - Imagina, o que vocês acham que eu vou pensar ao ver o meu irmão mais velho saindo do quarto da minha amiga?

Os dois não responderam, Rin me beslicando para que eu parasse com as provocações.

- Eu... - Sesshoumaru começou - eu vou me arrumar, preciso ir ao hospital - para Rin, ele disse com um sorriso - Mais tarde a gente se vê.

- Certo - ela respondeu corando muito.

Enquanto meu irmão se afastava eu a encarei com um sorriso malicioso. Como ela me conhecia muito bem, já sabia que eu iria encher o saco dela com perguntas e mais perguntas e por isso ela me empurrou para dentro do quarto. Enquanto eu não parava de rir da cara de irritação que ela me lançava, Rin começou a abrir as cortinas e as janelas, permitindo que um pouco de ar puro entrasse no ambiente. Ela deu uma ida bem rápida ao banheiro onde escovou os dentes e trocou de roupa. Sinceramente, não sei o que aconteceu ali dentro - e nem por quanto tempo aconteceu - mas eu sei que os dois devem ter acertados as contas.

- Pode falar - eu disse quando ela se sentou do meu lado.

- Não aconteceu nada, pronto? Feliz? - ela ia se levantar, mas eu a puxei para baixo.

- Não, não está. Será que dá pra você me contar logo o que rolou aqui?

Ela suspirou pesado, muito nervosa e acabou abrindo o jogo comigo.

- Ontem, na festa, depois que seu pai foi embora, eu não sei se você sabe, mas muita gente entrou aqui... de "penetra" - Rin disse formando aspas no ar - Sango e eu tentamos fazer de tudo pra que eles fossem embora e mesmo assim não adiantou, parecia que a cada segundo mais gente chegava aqui.

- Rin, para de enrolar eu não quero saber o que aconteceu na festa, eu quero saber o que rolou entre você e o Sesshoumaru aqui - apontei com o indicador para o colchão.

- Você quer ter calma? Eu vou chegar lá.

Revirei meus olhos, mas procurei prestar atenção.

- Até que Sango foi atrás do Sesshoumaru para ver se ele podia expulsar alguns meninos que estavam causando problema na casa. Só que ela não conseguiu achá-lo. Por isso eu fui junto com ela pra ver se eu ajudava. Quando o encontramos ele concordou em ajudar na hora. Estava tudo indo bem, até que um desses garotos, que conseguiu encontrar uma das garrafas de bebida do seu pai, ficou bêbado e quebrou a garrafa e a usou como arma pra parar o seu irmão. No final das contas, deu tudo certo, mas o garoto machuchou o seu irmão no abdômen.

- Hm, e você virou a enfermeira dele, né? - eu falei sussurrando e rindo logo em seguida com a cara de raiva dela.

- Você vai me ouvir ou não?

- Ta, sua chata. Continue.

- Aí, eu o trouxe até o meu quarto, porque é aqui que está a caixa de primeiros-socorros - Rin se afastou da ponta da cama e se encostou na parede - Sango veio com a gente, mas o Miroku apareceu pedindo a ajuda dela para tirar duas meninas da piscina. Ficamos sozinhos e eu continuei cuidando do corte dele, até que começamos a conversar bastante. A gente riu, brincou... foi super divertido - o olhar dela estava em um ponto fixo, no chão, a cabeça dela estava longe. - Eu aproveitei pra colocar logo o meu pijama, quando voltei continuamos a conversar. Acabou que na conversa nós dois dormimos juntos aqui. Acordamos quase agora. E não aconteceu nada além disso, ok?

Rin, com os nervos a flor da pele, se levantou da cama e abriu a porta do quarto.

- Eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer, vai ficar aí?

Me levantei derrotada, se mais alguma coisa havia rolado eu não poderia dizer e também sabia que nem tão cedo Rin me revelaria algo assim. Não era exatamente o tipo da Rin sair contando que se agarrou com um menino no próprio quarto, aliás duvido muito que isso tenha acontecido, no máximo um beijinho, o Sesshoumaru também não é lá um cara muito galinha - diferente do Inuyasha.

Nós duas conversamos sobre outras coisas e eu comecei a contar o que queria comer até que ouvi alguém me chamando.

- Kagome! - passos correndo vinheram na nossa direção.

- Eu... - Rin falou - vou deixar vocês a sós.

Assim que ela saiu, eu me virei para encarar _ele_.

- Precisamos conversar - Inuyasha disse parando na minha frente.

* * *

É isso aí!

Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Vou confessar que ele não foi feito com muita vontade, estou em uma semana meio estressante no momento e quase que eu deixava para postá-lo semana que vem. Mas como eu sou muito boazinha - ou não! - resolvi postar hoje mesmo. Quero aprovietar também para agradecer a todo mundo aê que sempre posta review pra mim, que me atura desde o começo e pra quem sempre me manda reviews construtivas! Só por vocês que eu faço isso.

Digamos que a experiência de 'queda de pressão' da Kagome foi baseada num mesmo problema que eu tive essa semana. Acreditem, é uma das piores sensações que eu já tive no mundo!

Um recado final: eu vou demorar um pouco mais pra postar o próximo capítulo, de hoje a oito eu estarei em um momento delicado da minha vida e vou precisra deixar o computador um pouco de lado. Espero que vocês me entendam.

Um beijo pra everybody, que Bia ama tanto. Ha :D

* * *

**XXXX**: Eu adoraria ter colocado logo agora a reação do Inuyasha perante à revelação da Kagome, mas eu achei melhor segurar por mais um tempinho a curiosidade de vocês (; Sinceramente, eu pensava em matar o pai deles no começo, só que agora eu não sei se vai ser realmente algo bom, vou decidindo aos poucos. Espera, quem disse que o Inuyasha e a Kagome vai ficar juntos? Hahaha. Aqui está um pouquinho mais da história, espero que te agrade. Um beijão pra ti e obrigada pela review.

**Aya-Chan g**: Não se preocupe, às vezes acontece comigo também, mas já sabe né? Se lembrar qual foi esse trecho, me avisa! Como eu disse aí em cima, eu pensava que seria legal colocar a Kagome pra conversar com o Inuyasha neste capítulo, só que é melhor deixar vocês curiosos aí, haha. Beijos pra você e obrigadão pela review :)

**Carol R.**: Sim, agradeço sua ideia mais uma vez, e sim eu estou matando vocês de curiosidade cada dia mais x) Obrigada pela review!

**Lory Higurashi**: É, ela descobriu isso sim! E falou pra ele né? Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Ha, espero que goste deste capítulo também. Um beijão e valeu pela review! :D

**Jhennie Lee**: Ta, vocês estão todos curiosos pra saber o que aconteceu com o Inuyasha, o que ele pensou sobre isso e coisa e tal. Mas eu acho melhor segurar vocês aí mais um pouquinho! Não me matem por isso. Tomara que o capítulo te agrade tanto quanto os outros. Beijos pra ti :* Brigada pela review.

**Aricele**: Que bom que está gostando da história. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos e obrigada pela sua review.

* * *

ME MAAAAANDA REVIEWS, COLEGA :)


	11. Capítulo 11

_Inuyasha's POV_

Minha cabeça estava a mil por hora, meu estômago revirava e meu corpo todo tremia.

Aquilo tudo era esquisito de mais, passei a minha vida inteira ao lado dela e de repente, só no simples toque ou só no mínimo pensamento, eu me sentia feito um bobo apaixonado.

E tudo isso piorou depois da minha tarde com o idiota do Miroku.

Ele continuou enfiando na minha cabeça, que já não estava muito boa, que eu gostava da Kagome desde sempre. Acredito que não seja verdade, pois isso começou a pouco tempo.

- O que foi, Inuyasha? - ela me perguntou parecendo surpresa em me ver ali. Acho que já a haviam dito que eu tinha ido à casa do Miroku, ou ela podia simplesmente estar nervosa pelo mesmo motivo que eu estava naquele momento.

Dei uma boa olhada nela antes de continuar. Já estava com uma aparência bem melhor do que a de hoje de manhã. Estava vestindo um dos diversos shorts coloridos que ela tem e uma blusa com o nome de uma banda que ela é louca. Os cabelos estavam soltos e os olhos azuis, lindos, me encaravam ansiosos, ou estariam assustados? Era meio impossível não ficar babando por ela. Estava linda.

- Acho que nós dois, temos algo a esclarecer - senti o incômodo das minhas palavras passarem por seu corpo, ela também não queria que as coisas fossem assim, mas não tínhamos pra onde correr.

E, sinceramente, acho que não queríamos correr de mais nada. Acho até que o melhor era terminamos logo com isso.

- Olha, eu adoraria conversar com você, mas eu tenho que... - ela mal terminou a frase e começou a caminhar em direção ao interior da casa, la queria se esconder daquilo, como sempre fizera quando tinha medo de enfrentar alguma coisa.

- Não, você não vai fugir de mim, dessa vez - a segurei pelo pulso e a forcei a me encarar nos olhos.

Kagome parou, aflita e se deixou vencer o medo, ela balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Tudo bem - seus olhos estavam de forma diferente do normal, não estava habituado a ver aquele tipo de olhar pra mim.

Fiz com que sentássemos em um banco perto de nós.

Depois comecei:

- Eu acho que nós dois entendemos muito bem o que está acontecendo aqui - falei a olhando bem fundo, nos olhos -, ninguém é uma criança. Já sei que você é a garota do site e você também sabe que eu sou o garoto com quem você conversa, certo?

- Certo - ela abaixou o olhar, acho que envergonhada - Será que você poderia ir direto ao ponto?

Me senti muito tenso naquele momento, meu plano inicial era ser reto e direto, para acabar logo com aquilo. Mas não adiantou. Era muito difícil.

Eu não sabia direito se ela também sentia - realmente - o mesmo que eu sentia por ela. Algumas coisas indicavam que sim, mas se ela estivesse gostando de mim, não deveria querer que as coisas fossem esclarecidas? A Kagome me parecia perdida, assustada. Me parecia... confusa.

- Não é tão fácil quanto parece colocar isso tudo pra fora - eu disse, suspirando fundo. Tentando ganhar forças.

- Eu sei, também não consigo. - a olhei confuso e ela esclareceu - Colocar tudo pra fora, quero dizer - ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Notei suas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas, suas mãos brincavam com uma mecha do cabelo, sinal de nervosismo. Era tão estranho isso tudo, nunca teria imaginado que um dia eu me encontraria numa situação dessas e logo com ela. Já fiquei com algumas meninas e eu sempre conseguia dizer que estava a fim delas, mas acho que dessa vez, o que eu sentia era mais do que uma simples _queda._

- Só me esclareça uma coisa que eu realmente não consigo entender - pedi e ela balançou a cabeça, pedindo que eu continuasse - Na última vez que conversamos por aquele site... eu perguntei se era você. Mas quando fui até seu quarto conferir, você estava dormindo e seu computador estava desligado - franzi o cenho quando ela começou a rir.

- Meu Deus, Inuyasha! Tem certeza de que você tira notas boas no colégio? - ela continuou a rir, mas eu não via graça.

Fechei minha expressão e ela parou na mesma hora. Sabia que se eu me irritasse iria embora e nunca resolveríamos aquela questão. E tenho certeza de que ela queria acabar com aquilo tanto quanto eu.

- Está bem - Kagome suspirou e, sorrindo, me disse - Nesse dia, eu não havia percebido que a tal garota de quem você falava era a Kikyou. Digo, elas se pareciam e eu até cheguei na conclusão de que poderia ser ela, mas era muito absurdo pra mim. E... - ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça - na hora que você disse o meu nome... eu sabia que era você, Inuyasha. Então eu me desesperei. Quando escutei você se aproximando, desliguei direto no estabilizador e me joguei na cama. - ela começou a rir de novo.

Certo, eu era mesmo muito burro para não ter pensado nisso antes. Fui obrigado a rir junto com ela.

- Parabéns, você conseguiu me enganar direitinho - pisquei para ela que sorriu.

- Ah, qual é? Eu _sempre _consegui te enganar... - ela se interrompeu ao perceber o que havia dito, virou o rosto e fez menção de se levantar, mas eu a impedi.

- O que foi? - perguntei confuso enquanto segurava seu pulso.

- Não... não é nada - ela sorriu amarelo.

Essas mudanças repentinas de humor que a Kagome estava tendo, me deixavam louco. E os motivos eram indecifráveis, nunca se sabia se ela estava com raiva por conta da TPM ou porque alguém havia bagunçado suas revistas. E esse era um desses momentos malucos onde eu não sabia como reagir.

- Ande, - pedi gentilmente - me conte! Nós já estamos sendo sinceros demais um com o outro. - Kagome continuava com o rosto abaixado e eu a obriguei a olhar para mim, puxei seu rosto com meu dedo indicador. Acabei percebendo, tarde demais, que isso também fizera com que nós dois ficássemos ainda mais próximos.

- Ai, caramba - ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e depois voltou a me olhar - Olha, você vai achar ridículo! - ela riu de novo, dessa vez, um riso triste - Mas eu venho gostando de você... já faz um bom tempo.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, surpreso. Aquilo me pegara de surpresa. Eu nunca imaginaria que já gostava de mim muito antes disso tudo começar a acontecer. Nós dois sempre brigamos muito, eram raros os momentos em que nos abraçávamos ou mesmo demonstrávamos carinho um pelo outro. Ainda mais enquanto éramos meras crianças.

- Já faz um bom tempo? - repeti sem acreditar.

- Eu sabia que você reagiria assim, - ela se levantou bruscamente - eu acho melhor... deixarmos as coisas assim. Um dia eu aprendo a te esquecer. - ela se virou para ir embora.

Pensei em deixá-la ir, para pensar um pouco e colocar as coisas no lugar. Mas minha intuição foi mais forte e me fez ir atrás dela novamente. Só que agora, eu a puxei e a aproximei de mim. Muito. Com nossos rostos a centímetros um do outro.

- Não podemos - a ouvi sussurrar uns segundos depois - É proibido, Inuyasha. Por Deus, nós somos irmãos, não é certo...

- Mas não de sangue! - sorri ao dizer isso, era a mais pura verdade, nada nos impedia - Somente por conta de um papel de adoção idiota. Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Pense no papai. - ela dizia e as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto - O que ele faria se soubesse que estamos juntos? Ele nunca aprovaria. E com razão, não fomos feitos para formarmos um casal.

E quem disse que eu ligava pra qualquer coisa?

Segurei seu rosto firmemente em minhas mãos e a beijei.

Sim, nos lábios.

Senti um gosto diferente dos que estava acostumado a sentir. Não o reconheci nos primeiros segundos, era tudo muito novo. Kagome hesitou bastante, mas aos poucos foi cedendo e me permitiu aprofundar mais o nosso beijo. Minhas mãos seguravam sua cintura e ela, mesmo sem querer, me segurou pelo pescoço. Minha boca formigava de um jeito maravilhoso. E depois de uns minutos nos separamos com falta de ar. E eu descobrira o que havia de novo nesse beijo, o que tornava o gosto da Kagome tão especial...

Era o _amor._

_-_

- Eu... - Kagome ainda gaguejava muito depois que passamos boa parte da tarde nos "reconhecendo"._ - _Eu acho melhor nós dois... Bem, voltarmos pra dentro logo. Daqui a pouco começa a escurecer e a esfriar - ela se levantou devagar e me puxou pela mão - Você não vem? - perguntou.

- Pode ir - eu disse - vou entrar daqui a pouco.

- Então ta - ela se abaixou, ficando com o rosto na altura do meu e me deu um beijo bem de leve, tímido.

Ao nos separarmos, notei o rosto dela ficando vermelho de novo e a observei sair de perto de mim. Olhei para o céu, que agora estava tomado por cores misturadas em tons de azul, laranja e as nuvens brancas completavam o maravilhoso quadro. Posso estar parecendo meio poético agora, mas é o que o tal do amor faz com a gente, não é?

Estava descansando um pouco, pensando no que seria da minha vida e da Kagome daqui pra frente quando notei um pequeno movimento do lado oposto ao qual eu estava. Percebi alguns segundos depois que Sesshoumaru estava me observando pela cortina da sala.

Olhei pasmo para ele. Será que ele estava nos observando esse tempo todo?

Sesshoumaru - ao notar que eu o havia descoberto - fechou as cortinas com extrema rapidez e voltou para dentro da casa.

Me lembrei de que Kagome deveria ter acabado de colocar os pés lá dentro, não iria deixá-la levar uma bronca dele sozinha, a culpa havia sido total e inteiramente minha.

Corri para lá, imediatamente, como a porta mais próxima de mim era a da cozinha, resolvi usá-la para conseguir chegar lá, onde Sesshoumaru provavelmente já estava começando a discutir com a Kagome. Passei por Rin, ela estava um pouco agitada e logo entendi por que: Alguns gritos podiam ser ouvidos da sala, a maioria eram de Kagome, claro, ela sempre foi muito escandalosa.

Andei pelos corredores e me deparei com uma cena um tanto cômica. Kagome em cima do sofá, dando uma bronca no Sesshoumaru.

- E quem lhe deu o direito de me espionar, seu mal educado?! - ela estava com o controle remoto em uma das mãos e eu tive medo que a qualquer momento ela o jogasse contra alguém.

- Eu não estava espionando! - ele revidou - Só passei para fechar as cortinas quando vi... arg! Não gosto nem de lembrar - Sesshoumaru passou as mãos pelo rosto, cansado.

- Isso não lhe interessa, não é assunto seu! Caramba, - ela desceu do sofá - pensei que você fosse o cara maduro aqui. Geralmente o papel de intrometido, chato e infantil é do Inuyasha - ela riu da própria piada e eu não me contive.

- Ei!

Os dois olhares se dirigiram para mim, um rizonho (e lindo) e outro assassino. Pude até sentir as vibrações das cordas de vocais do Sesshoumaru, era comum nós, Hanyous, termos o sangue bem quente, sabe? Se bem que a única vez que meu sangue ferveu de verdade foi quando eu vi o Kouga lá em cima com a Kagome, no caso do Sesshoumaru devia ser por ciúmes também. O que me deixou cismado, ele gostava da Kagome como eu?

Franzi o cenho.

- O que foi? - perguntei inocentemente, claro que meu irmão mais velho não engulou, mas a minha doce Kagome, me respondeu. (Ta, eu posso muito bem parar com essas besteiras... 'doce Kagome'?)

- O Sesshoumaru estava nos espionando enquanto nós... bem... você sabe! - ela havia ficado vermelhinha outra vez. Como eu gostava de vê-la assim.

- E daí? - perguntei casualmente enquanto cruzava os braços. Minha única preocupação era se o Sesshoumaru faria algo contra a Kagome por conta do nosso beijo, mas como ela é que estava no controle da situação, não vi problema nenhum no caminho.

- E daí... - Sesshoumaru rosnou - que vocês não podem! Inuyasha, ela é só uma garota inocente! Você não pode brincar com os sentimentos dela e o pior, ela é sua _irmã._ Como acha que nós seremos vistos lá fora? O que as pessoas pensariam? - ele havia se aproximado drasticamente de mim e eu pude notar uma veia crescer em sua testa.

- O quê?! - Kagome agora se jogara no meio de nós dois, me protegendo. - Agora tudo não passa da imagem da família? - ela começou a rir sarcasticamente - Nossa, você agora se superou mesmo. - notei algumas lágrimas se formarem no seu rosto e tive vontade de levá-la dali logo, aquela conversa não estava fazendo bem a ela.

Segurei em seu ombro e tentei arrastá-la. Pedi para que ela me seguisse, mas Kagome não me deu ouvidos, ela tirou minhas mãos e olhando bem nos olhos do Sesshoumaru disse:

- O que você faria se alguém chegasse até você e dissesse que você não pode ter um relacionamento com a Rin... - a Rin?! Aquilo me pegara de surpresa, eu já havia percebido que ela morria de amores pelo meu irmão, mas nunca imaginei que ele (o sem coração) teria algum tipo de sentimento por ela - ... só porque ela é pobre ou só porque ela é órfã? Me diz - ela cruzou os braços e esperou.

Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça, dando sinal de que se arrependera de tudo o que disse antes. Cheguei até a pensar que ele diria algo sobre não gostar da Rin ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas em vez disso, ao abrir a boca, ele só disse:

- Iria até o fim do mundo se fosse necessário. Mas ficaria com ela. - ele engoliu em seco - Desculpe, Kagome. Só que não... - ele fechou os olhos com força - não consigo assimilar isso! Vocês são irmãos, não é certo.

- Só no papel - ela disse, me olhando e sorrindo. Apertei sua mão e comecei a puxá-la, balançando a cabeça em direção às escadas, pedindo para que fôssemos subir. Tínhamos combinado que iríamos assistir a um filme agora de noite. - Se nos dá licença, eu e o Inuyasha vamos ver um filme no meu quarto.

Mas diferente do que eu pensei, ele não nos deu tchau e saiu do caminho, muito pelo contrário. Fez questão de parar na nossa frente, impedindo que passássemos.

- O que foi agora? - suspirei cansado, revirando meus olhos.

- Vocês pensam que eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos no quarto...? - o olhar dele estava me dando tanto medo que eu até pensei em chamá-lo para assistir ao filme com a gente.

- Não vem que não tem, Sesshoumaru. Você não é nosso pai! - Kagome retrucou passando por ele e me puxando junto.

Mas mesmo com ela segurando minha mão, ele colocou o braço na frente, nos obrigando a para de novo.

- Só podem subir e assistir esse maldito filme sobre duas condições!

- Quais? - Kagome estava quase cuspindo fogo.

- Vocês vão deixar a porta aberta e as luzes acesas. E eu vou ficar fiscalizando vocês a cada minuto, me entenderam?

- Ta, ta, ta Sesshoumaru. Agora nos dá licença, por favor! - passamos por ele de novo e dessa vez somente eu fui barrado. Meu irmão me olhou nos olhos com um fúria que eu nunca havia presenciado antes, era esquisito vê-lo desse jeito, mas eu engoli em seco e o escutei sussurrar no meu ouvido:

- Passe dos limites e eu juro que corto sua cabeça fora!

* * *

Demorei quase um mês para voltar, mas Bia está aqui \o/

Não me matem por ter demorado tanto tempo. Passei por duas semanas estressantes de provas e logo mais terei outra, não é lindo?

Tudo bem, eu havia voltado a postar semana passada, mas tive que dar prioridade a uma outra fic que estava a muito mais tempo desatualizada do que essa. Vocês entendem, não entendem? Pois bem, por isso eu amo vocês. Haha.

Quero agradecer mais uma vez as lindas e perfeitas reviews que eu recebo sempre! E até mesmo aqueles leitores fantasmas que fazem questão de não aparecer por aqui, né? Run.

Anyway... espero que tenham gostado. Comentem, favoritem, façam a bagaça toda xD

Beijos e mais beijos e não esqueçam: MANDEM CADA VEZ MAIS REVIEWS!

* * *

**XXXX**: Calma, meu bem, foi só uma jogada de marketing pra forçar vocês a lerem mais por conta da curiosidade, hahaha. Bem, eu ainda não faço ideia do destino do pai deles, ta meio incerto ainda, mas vamos ver. Daqui pra frente eu decido alguma coisa. Ah, sim, queda de pressão é horrível. Nunca mais quero que isso me aconteça de novo x_x Obrigada de novo pelos elogios, viu? Amo muito receber suas reviews. Beijos.

**Adrii-chan**: É o objetivo: matar vocês de curiosidade x: Viciou? Sério? Que bom! Espero que goste deste capítulo também. Beijos e obrigada pela sua review.

**Aya-Chan g**: Pois é né? A Rin gosta de dar uma de santa, mas todo mundo sabe que ela tem um diabinho escondido em algum lugar. Haha, coitada! O pior é que não aconteceu nada mesmo... ainda. Obrigada pelos votos em relação a minha saúde. Acredite, não nada agradável. Fique bem você também (rimou x3) Beijão!

**midory-chan**: Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review. Espero que goste deste capítulo também. :*


	12. Capítulo 12

_Kagome's POV_

Acho que aquilo foi a coisa mais esquisita que já me aconteceu. Quero dizer, o que você acha de passar anos convivendo com seu irmão e depois ficar agarrada com ele na sua cama enquanto assistem a um filme qualquer?

Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando feito fósforo e minhas mãos suando de tão nervosa que eu estava. Mas confesso que grande parte desse nervosismo passou depois que eu beijei o Inuyahsa pela primeira vez (e foi a melhor coisa do mundo!), o motivo agora era o idiota do Sesshoumaru que vivia colocando a cabeça na porta e nos fiscalizando. Por favor, não existe nada mais constrangedor do que isso.

Ele já havia interrompido dois beijos nosso alegando que a mão do Inuyasha estava muito _escorregadia_. Arg, cadê a Rin quando se precisa dela?

Depois de meia hora com meu irmão mais velho sem querer nos deixar em paz, acabamos desistindo de fazer qualquer coisa e resolvemos prestar mais atenção ao que se passava na tevê.

O gato do Orlando Bloom estava lutando com aqueles monstros do _Piratas do Caribe_ e não pude deixar de notar que o Inuyasha lançava alguns olhares surpresos para a comissão de trás da Keira Knightley! Revirei os olhos e lhe dei um beslicão.

- Ai, caramba! - ele resmungou alto, o suficiente pro Sesshoumaru voltar a nos assombrar.

- O que aconteceu? - ele entrou no quarto e nos encarou com as sobrancelhas juntas. Notei que havia algo em sua mão e quase quis matá-lo por estar sendo tão infatil.

- Primeiro, - eu disse dando um sorriso irônico - largue esse taco porque ninguém aqui quer jogar _baseball_ e segundo, por que você entrou desse jeito aqui? Não aconteceu nada de mais, ok?

- E por que ele gritou desse jeito? No mínimo você bateu nele por fazer alguma coisa - senti o Inuyasha se encolher atrás de mim e eu me controlei pra não beliscá-lo de novo, quero dizer, pra que esse medo todo do Sesshoumaru, apesar de estarmos juntos agora não significa que ele mudou em alguma coisa. Ta, ele mudou sim, mas não muito.

- Ah, claro. Ele estava me traindo - Sesshoumaru me lançou um olhar confuso e o Inuyasha abriu a boca pra protestar, mas eu disse antes que um dos dois pudesse ter a chance de dizer algo: - Olhando pra bunda da Elizabeth! Satisfeito? - cruzei os braços e fiz bico.

Sem dizer mais nada, nosso irmão mais velho saiu do quarto, de novo, e nos deixou em paz, mas não totalmente porque eu sei que, no quarto ao lado, ele estava escutando tudo o que dizíamos.

- O que quer? - Inuyasha disse se afastando de mim enquanto passava a mão no lugar onde eu o besliquei - Me matar? É isso? Porque o Sesshoumaru não está normal, Kagome. E eu sei que é só qualquer besteirinha acontecer pra minha cabeça rolar... Pare de rir! - completou quando comecei a gargalhar da cara dele.

As coisas, definitivamente, nunca mais voltariam ao normal. Oras, com o meu namoro com o Inuyasha tenho certeza de que o meu pai teria outro infarto! Fora que essa mania do Sesshoumaru de nos vigiar iria piorar cada dia mais. O que eu não conseguia entender era o medo que o Inuyasha sentia dele, os dois sempre brigaram por tudo, sempre se atacavam e todo aquele blá-blá-blá normal. Qual a novidade?

- Eu não te entendo mais! - falei enquanto limpava o rosto com as lágrimas que escorreram de tanto que ri.

- Como assim? - ele se sentou de frente pra mim e me vi obrigada a dar pausa no filme, eu queria algum tipo de desculpa pra passar mais um tempinho com ele.

- Você sempre apanhou do Sesshoumaru e ele também já recebeu alguns socos seus, por que tanto medo dele, agora? - levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto esbanjava um lindo sorriso.

- Tudo que está relacionado a você é um perigo - Inuyasha começou a fazer gestos exagerados com as mãos - Lembra o que aconteceu com aquele seu vizinho? - não entendi bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas finalmente entendi o que ele quis dizer.

Quando eu tinha meus doze pra treze anos, um garoto - muito lindo, confesso - veio morar com a família na casa ao lado da nossa. Por um milagre do destino, nós dois nos conhecemos enquanto eu brincava com a Sango na rua. Ele se tornou um grande amigo meu e acabou que nós meio que, ficamos a fim um do outro, entende? Mas claro que o Sesshoumaru não gostou nem um pouco dessa história e quase que o tal menino foi parar no hospital. O papai ficou uma fera, com ele, por bater no garoto e comigo, por estar sendo _"precoce"_. Haha.

- Sim, o que tem?

- O que tem? - ele repetiu horrorizado - O que tem é que ele já está grandinho, - Inuyasha ironizou a ultima palavra enquanto terminava - ou seja, se aquele garoto quase morreu por causa de um mero murro, imagina o que aquele doido poderia fazer comigo agora? Pra piorar, o papai está no hospital e não tem mais tanto poder sobre ele. - ele sussurrou, com medo que o Sesshoumaru aparecesse de novo.

- Não precisa ter tanto medo assim - eu sussurrei também, me aproximando mais dele, comecei a alisar seu cabelo - O papai não está mais aqui pra colocá-lo de castigo, mas eu sei que contra mim ele não vai. Você mesmo disse que se tratando de mim o Sesshoumaru faz de tudo... e eu sei que se pedir a ele, nada acontece a você.

- Bah! - Inuyasha resmungou e revirou os olhos - Isso é o que você pensa.

- Caramba, dá pra confiar um pouco em mim? - fiz bico outra vez e parei de alisar seu cabelo.

- Ah, mas eu confio em você. - ele sorriu, e foi um dos sorrisos mais lindos que eu já o vi dar - Só não confio _nele_! - apontou para a porta e me encarou com os olhos arregalados - Quem garante que ele não vai cortar minha cabeça fora quando eu dormir?

Ok, às vezes a imaginação do Inuyasha era bem fértil. Considerando que eu duvidava que os sentidos de Hanyou dele - ou sei lá o nome disso - estariam a mil por hora, já que ele está se borrando de tanto medo. Fora que eu tenho certeza de que o Sesshoumaru não seria capaz de algo assim, ainda mais com o nosso pai doente.

- Deixe de ser bobo! - bati de leve em seu braço - Não vai lhe acontecer nada, nem que pra isso eu tenha que dormir com você.

Tudo bem, eu sei que isso soou meio... bem, claro que analisando de uma forma, aparenta ter duplo sentido, mas eu juro que falei na maior inocência do mundo. Se eu tivesse outras intenções com o Inuyasha já teria pulado em cima dele há horas, além de que eu realmente estou preocupada com o que o nosso irmão mais velho pode fazer a ele. Não estou cem por cento confiante.

Mas mesmo assim, vi que um sorriso malicioso se formou em seu rosto. Fiquei corada e minha mão coçava para lhe dar um outro beliscão.

- Dormir comigo? - suas sobrancelhas acompanharam o sorriso e eu tive um pouco de medo da cara que ele fez - Nossa, Kagome. Nunca pensei que logo você, a santinha da família, diria algo assim.

Uma risada saiu de seus lábios e eu me toquei, suspirando aliviada, de que ele estava só brincando. Por isso resolvi entrar no joguinho dele.

- É, - mordi o lábio inferior - tem algo contra a minha ideia brilhante?

- Não mesmo.

E então ele acabou com toda e qualquer distância que ainda pudesse existir entre nós dois. Não sei como posso fazer pra explicar as sensações que corriam pelo meu corpo naquele momento. Era a coisa mais incrível e inacreditável que alguém podia me proporcionar. Sua mão segurava meu rosto e sua boca se encaixava na minha como uma peça de quebra-cabeça.

Senti que ele estava me deitando na cama enquanto ficava em cima de mim, eu sabia que ele não iria passar do sinal vermelho, o próprio Inuyasha já repetira várias vezes que era abominante qualquer contato mais íntimo antes do casamento. Infelizmente o Sesshoumaru não sabia disso.

Foi tudo tão rápido que eu só lembro de estar beijando o Inuyasha, sentindo seu peso sobre mim quando aquele peso saiu de forma brusca. Escutei um barulho forte na parede e um grito de dor.

- Sesshoumaru! - gritou desesperada me sentando na cama.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou mexendo no meu rosto - O que aquele canalha te fez? - ele encarou Inuyasha com nojo e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estou, mas ele não - apontei pro garoto jogado no chão - Não acredito que fez isso - me afastei dele e fui correndo até o Inuyasha.

Ao chegar perto, notei que seu rosto estava vermelho e escorria um pouco de sangue da cabeça. Fuzilei Sesshoumaru com os olhos, ele estaria ferrado se o Inuyasha não estivesse acordado! O ajudei a se levantar.

- Acho melhor irmos até a Rin. Ela sabe o que fazer com isso; - apoei o braço dele nos meus ombros e senti a presença de Sesshoumaru atrás de nós. É sério, ele precisa aprender a controlar a força que tem, senão qualquer um se machuca.

Inuyasha gemia o tempo todo enquanto eu o carregava - ou melhor, tentava carregar - até a escada.

- Deixe que eu o levo - Sesshoumaru disse aparecendo na minha frente e pegando o irmão nos braços, enquanto o levava escada abaixo.

Por mais raiva que tivesse dele, eu sabia que o Sesshoumaru ainda sentia a necessidade de cuidar do Inuyasha, e isso era a sua forma de pedir desculpas.

xx

- AI, ISSO DÓI! - Inuyasha berrou mais uma vez quando eu tentei colocar a pedra de gelo na sua cabeça.

Essa era uma das coisas que eu mais odiava nele, sempre foi assim. Quando se tratava da saúde, ele fazia o maior drama, até pra tomar vacina era uma festa até convencê-lo a aceitar o fato de que iriam furá-lo com uma agulha. A única pessoa que conseguia este feito era o papai, e como ele estava ausente de nossas vidas por um tempo indeterminável, tivemos que nos virar. E parecia não estar funcionando.

- Se você parasse de se mexer tanto, nós já teríamos terminado - Sesshoumaru resmungou enquanto ele e a Rin limpavam o sangue antes que secasse e fosse mais complicado de tirar.

- Você só diz isso porque não é com você. Ai, Kagome! - pelo menos dessa vez ele se segurou na pia e só fez gemer.

- Ah, vai, nem ta doendo tanto assim. - eu disse revirando os olhos e o virando na minha direção. Do jeito que o Inuyasha estava naquele dia, cheio de _não-me-toques_ era melhor não forçar muito a barra. Por isso eu resolvi só cobrir o corte - que nem foi muito grande - com um _band-aid_.

Como resposta ao que eu fiz, ele fechou os olhos e apertou a pia com mais força ainda.

Quando conseguimos concluir o nosso trabalho impossível e todo mundo se acalmou a Rin começou a preparar um café pra criança que estava entre eu e o Sesshoumaru.

O silêncio que reinou na cozinha - fora o barulho que a Rin produzia enquanto preparava a bebida - foi terrível. Nunca me senti tão desconfortável na minha vida e o pior de tudo é que isso tudo acontecia entre as duas pessoas com quem eu sempre tinha assunto pra conversar ou sempre tinha alguma coisa pra fazer. Definitivamente nossa família não estava em seus dias normais.

Cansada da situação, me sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha e o Inuyasha ficou do meu lado. O Sesshoumaru só nos observava com aqueles olhares de gavião que espera qualquer movimento em falso pra atacar a presa.

Ignorando aquilo completamente, eu segurei a mão do Inuyasha e fiquei fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos de novo. Ele fechou os olhos e aproveitou o meu toque, quase que me esqueci que não estávamos sozinhos na hora. E eu digo _quase _porque fizeram a questão de nos atrapalhar mais uma vez, e de propósito, é claro.

- Acho melhor combinarmos algumas regras aqui! - Sesshoumaru disse colocando uma cadeira entre eu e o Inuyasha e se sentando nela. - Acreditem, isso está sendo tão ruim pra mim quanto pra vocês... - ele fez uma pausa pra respirar fundo e continuar - Então, já que o papai não está presente pra resolver isso com vocês, prefiro que façamos um acordo. O que acham?

- Se isso for o suficiente pra você nos deixar em paz, eu topo na hora - Inuyasha disse sorrindo ironicamente.

- Claro, por que não? - falei cheteada com mais uma interrupção.

- É o seguinte, vocês poderão ficar juntos e fazer todas essas coisas melosas que namorados fazem. - ao dizer isso, Rin deixou um copo cair no chão, a sorte era que não era de vidro. Ela pediu desculpas e olhou feio para o Sesshoumaru, que ficou vermelho. Maravilha, agora ele estava com problemas amorosos. Bem feito. - Bem... - ele tentou se recompor - Mas nada de dormir no mesmo quarto!

- Pois é, né? - eu disse colocando uma mão no ombor dele - Eu e o Inuyasha somos dois adolescentes que estão doidos pra procriar! - Sesshoumaru me fuzilou com o olhar enquanto Inuyasha ria da piada.

- Estou falando sério! - ele disse especialmente para mim, o que era errado. Oras, eu por acaso tenho culpa de ele ser um chato? E além de que ele não tinha nenhum motivo pra estar aborrecido. A Rin estava praticamente namorando com ele, eu já tenho quinze anos e sei me virar muito bem sozinha, obrigada. Nosso pai está melhorando e com a graça de Deus volta pra casa em alguns dias.

- Relaxa, irmãozinho! - falei me levantando da cadeira e indo ajudar a Rin com o café - Nós não vamos fazer nada de mais! Dá pra confiar em mim?

- Ah, mas eu confio em você. Só não confio _nele_! - apontou pro Inuyasha e nós nos olhamos com os olhos arregalados. - O que foi? - Sesshoumaru perguntou sem entender.

- Vocês não negam que são irmãos - eu disse enquanto ria.

- Kagome, lave suas mãos antes de pegar em qualquer coisa aqui, sabe como seu pai é rígido nessas coisas - Rin me pediu, eu ainda fico impressionada como ela consegue ser doce e ao mesmo tempo dar uma ordem. Ai, ela é meu orgulho!

- Sim, senhora - ergui o braço e coloquei a mão na cabeça, como os caras do exército fazem.

Subi as escadas sob os olhares dos homens da minha vida e fui até o banheiro que ficava no andar de cima. Comecei a pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo e como as coisas ficariam assim que o papai descobrisse sobre o meu pequeno namoro com o Inuyasha. Do jeito que era, talvez ficasse furioso conosco ou só chateado. Acho que a saúde dele não vai permitir que ele grite muito. É, pelo menos isso.

Senti um pouco de frio quando passei por uma das janelas do corredor e por isso, a fechei. Estava sentindo um clima estranho ali em cima, mas ignorei completamente.

Foi quando me lembrei do pessoal da escola! O que eles diriam quando me vissem andando por aí de mãos dados com o Inuyasha? Caramba, com certeza ele seria tachado como o cara mais galinha do mundo e eu como a garota mais... bem, vocês entenderam. Aposto que a Kikyou será a primeira a querer divulgar tudo, arg, como eu a odeio! Mas até que vai ser bom ver ela levando um fora lindo e maravilhoso bem na cara, haha.

Ao chegar no banheiro, abri a porta. Todo o frio que eu senti antes sumiu de um segundo pra outro, sendo substituído por um calor absurdo, enquanto minha visão era ofuscada por uma claridade que deixaria qualquer um cego. Tudo isso foi seguido de um barulho ensurdecedor.

_BUM!_

_

* * *

_

Oi, oi, minha gente (:

Cara, acho que todas as vezes em que eu voltar aqui vai ser com um pedido de desculpas, ha. Mas é preciso pedir desculpas sim, afinal de contas eu passo semanas sem dar sinal de vida, não? Felizmente já entrei de férias e terei mais tempo livre pra atualizar tanto essa fic quanto as outras. Tô com um projeto aí pra criar algumas one-shots de Inuyasha (Nunca fiz nenhuma sobre esse anime) e por isso me adicionem no _Author Alert _pra receberem a notícia da atualização, ok?

Foi meio triste receber só quatro reviews pela última atualização, mas enquanto alguém estiver lendo essa joça, eu continuo (Y)

Obrigada a vocês, meninas, que perderam um mísero segundo de seu precioso tempo comigo.

Beijos e até a próxima! :D (se ainda tiver alguém pra ler x.x)

* * *

**Ayame Gawaine**: KKKK, sim. Pra quem pensa que a Kagome tem medo de enfrentar o irmão-cunhado, se enganou legal u_u haha. Adorei escrever essa cena dela reclamando com ele, foi muito divertido! Ah, espero que tenha gostado da sessão cinema, hehe. Um beijo pra ti!

**XXXX**: Obrigada por compreender meus estresses de provas -' Sim, sim, o beijo finalmente saiu. Eu tava pensando em prolongar um pouquinho mais o tempo, mas deu pena de deixar vocês esperando mais ainda xD Ah, claro. Quando o único problema ta no papel, a gente só rasga, taca fogo, pisa em cima, amassa, corta, destrui e ta tudo certo zo/ Mas é como eu sempre digo, sempre existe alguém pra atrapalhar e deixar as coisas melhores do que já estão! Obrigada minha linda pelo apoio e pelos elogios, me emocionei quando disse que amava a fic, de verdade *-* Um beijo enorme! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Adrii-chan**: Muitíssimo obrigada pelas boas-vindas ^^ Own, muitíssimo obrigada pelos seus elogios, flor. É muito gratificante saber que meu trabalho agrada tanto a vocês. Um beijo!

**Aricele**: Ah, claro. Dia dos namorados ontem e eu sozinha em casa! Pois é né? Ninguém nunca me disse isso também. Bem-vinda ao clube, haha. Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo e espero que goste desse também. Um beijo enorme.

* * *

**Deixa uma review, eu te dou um doce hm u_u**


	13. Capítulo 13

_Inuyasha's POV_

Minha cabeça estava doendo demais. Não sei bem porque a Kagome, o Sesshoumaru e a Rin pensavam que era drama meu. Caramba, haviam me jogado contra a parede, eu estava com ;um corte terrível e ainda queriam que eu ficado calado? Não mesmo.

- Sim, senhora - vi a Kagome dizer a Rin quando ela a mandou lavar as mãos. A observei saindo da cozinha e fiquei pensando por um tempo. No dia seguinte teríamos aula e eu tinha certeza de que aquela história dela comigo daria a maior confusão, especialmente porque a Kikyou ainda não sabia de nada e digamos que nós ainda estamos namorando.

Olhei pro telefone que estava na sala e fiquei tentado a me levantar e pegá-lo, eu sabia o número dela de cor e não levaria mais do que trinta segundos pra dispensá-la (bom, pelo menos aquele cara dos Jonas Brothers demorou bem menos do que isso pra acabar com a Taylor Swift... ahn, ta, ignorem o que eu acabei de dizer).

- Ei - sussurrei pro meu irmão mais velho que estava encarando Rin. É sério, como alguém pode ser tão idiota feito ele? Falou mal de relacionamento e acabou estragando o próprio! Hahaha, nem ri com isso.

Ele virou seus olhos na minha direção assim que se tocou que existia mais alguém no recinto do que ele e seu amor proibido.

- O que você quer? - Sesshoumaru perguntou e eu tenho certeza de que se não fosse pela Rin lá, ele teria pulado no meu pescoço e acabado comigo.

- Ué, nada. Só preciso de duas coisas. A primeira: ter certeza de que você _realmente _vai manerar pro meu lado - falei apontando na direção em que a Kagome tinha saído. - E a segunda: pode ir alí no meu quarto e trazer meu celular pra cá, não consigo levantar por conta dessa dor de cabeça maldita.

- Duas coisas - ele falou imitando a minha voz e devo dizer que foi a pior imitação que já vi na vida, minha voz não tem tom de taquara rachada, tem? - Primeira: não prometo deixar vocês dois em total liberdade, porque acredite irmãozinho, eu já tive dezesseis anos e sei bem como é não conseguir controlar os hormônios, ainda mais um louco desvairado como você.

Abri a boca para respondê-lo quando ele me interrompeu antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de falar.

- Segunda: O problema é seu se não consegue se levantar e pegar o telefone com suas próprias mãos - ele deu um sorriso bem cínico e então fez questão de se levantar e _sem querer _bater a mão na minha cabeça - Ooops, foi mal.

Senti a raiva formigar nos meus dedos assim que ele saiu do meu campo de visão, como eu não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo atrás de mim - digamos que minha dor de cabeça não me permitia fazer movimentos muito bruscos - fiquei atento aos barulhos que ele provocava. Não demorou muito pra entender que ele estava ao lado de Rin.

- Estava pensando... - ele a havia afastado de trás de mim para que eu não pudesse ouví-los, mas eu conseguia fazê-lo claramente. - Você está livre agora de noite?

O barulho da chaleira indicando que o café estava ficando pronto me deixou com dúvida se havia escutado direito, mas eu não me importei. O que eu realmente queria escutar era a resposta que ela daria a ele. Deu pra notar que ela estava bastante chateada com o Sesshoumaru, e já que a nossa querida empregada era o ponto fraco da marulha ali, não havia presente melhor do que vê-lo levar um pé na bunda. O único lado ruim é que isso não acontece literalmente, mas tudo bem, eu me conformo.

Assim que o barulho se dissipou, ela disse:

- Hm, então quer dizer que há uns anos atrás seus hormônios eram incontrolávies? - segurei minha vontade de rir, a situação estava ficando cada vez melhor.

- B-Bem... - não! O Sesshoumaru estava gaguejando? Meu Deus, eu precisava arrumar uma câmera o mais rápido possível. Ta vendo? Se esse idiota tivesse ido buscar o meu celular... - Digo, é. Vamos, Rin, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- É claro que eu entendi, afinal de contas, são apenas coisas melosas que namorados fazem, não é?

Já falei que adoro essa garota?

Ela caminhou para o outro lado da cozinha e estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Ele a seguiu, esquecendo totalmente a minha presença, e ficou encarando-a enquanto ela retirava os pratos da estante, sem dar a mínima. Por um momento pensei que o meu irmão mais velho iria se ajoelhar e começaria a chorar enquanto implorava por perdão.

Eu sei que parece muito ridículo, porque é, mas a cara que ele estava fazendo dava pena até em mim, nunca vi aquele cara com tanto dor antes. Sabe, ele sempre saía com algumas garotas - casos de uma noite - e voltava como se nada tivesse acontecido. A Rin trabalhava pra nós já fazia uns três ou dois anos e ele continuava saindo com aquele tipo de garota mesmo depois de conhecê-la, não entendi por que estava _assim_.

- Você realmente está chateada? - ele não tirava os olhos dela enquanto Rin não queria nem lhe dar as caras.

- Não - respondeu sem falar mais nada e voltando a mexer no café assim que arrumou a mesa para jantarmos. - Aqui está, Inuyasha - ela colocou a xícara fumegante na minha frente e eu a encarei surpreso, todas as vezes em que ela falava comigo era sempre com aquela cara de medo, como seu eu fosse atacá-la ou sei lá, agora ela só estava bastante irritada, além de que ela me chamou pelo nome. Normalmente vinha sempre um _senhor_ acompanhando o nome.

- Obrigado - respondi ainda sem acreditar muito no que eu vi e ouvi.

- Se me dão licença, - ela continuou enquanto jogava a toalha que segurava nas mãos na pia - eu vou me retirar. Estou cansada, se precisarem de alguma coisa, é só chamar - Rin mal nos encarou ao dizer aquilo e saiu correndo pela porta que dava para o jardim.

Comecei a bater palmas e Sesshoumaru me fuzilou com os olhos, dessa vez ele nem conseguia me dar muito medo.

- Parabéns, irmãozinho querido! - sorri depois de dar um gole no café - Você conseguiu destruir em menos de... - fingi olhar as horas no meu relógio de pulso - cinco minutos o grande namoro da sua vida.

Ele abriu a boca para revidar e eu esperava que realmente fizesse isso, Sesshoumaru não era o tipo de homem que levava desaforos para casa sem mais nem menos. Quando ele não conseguia arranjar respostas sempre resolvia com um murro, um soco, um chute... coisas do tipo.

Mas naquela hora ele não pôde revidar por não saber o que dizer, ele não revidou porque no mesmo segundo escutamos um barulho enorme vindo do andar de cima. Uma luz amarela alcançou as escadas e o som quase nos deixou surdo (essa é uma das desvantagens de se ter a audição bem aguçada).

_BUM!_

- QUE MERDA FOI ESSA? - gritei com toda a força dos meus pulmões_._

Rin voltou correndo ofegante enquanto perguntava a mesma coisa que eu, com excessão do palavrão, é claro.

- A Kagome! - Sesshoumaru disse enquanto corria desesperado em direção às escadas.

Juro que a minha dor de cabeça era forte, eu mal conseguia ficar em pé de tanta dor. Mas assim que me lembrei de que a Kagome havia ido até o banheiro, justamente no andar de cima, me deu uma renovada nas energias. Esqueci completamente de que estava todo machucado, esqueci que estava dolorido e esqueci qualquer outra coisa. Derrubei inclusive a xícara de café da mesa da cozinha tamanha foi minha rapidez.

Passei atropelando tudo o que estava na minha frente, inclusive esbarrei na coitada da Rin e passei por Sesshoumaru. Meu desespero era grande, só de pensar que eu poderia perdê-la...

Chegamos no andar de cima e pude notar que haviam vários cacos de vidro misturado com cacos de madeira - da porta - e pedaços de tijolos, cimento e todos aqueles restos de materiais de construção. Aquilo me assustou muito, se havia restos de todo o banheiro, haveria restos da Kagome? Não! Eu precisava pensar positivo.

Meu alívio foi grande ao não achar nenhuma gota de sangue, ou mesmo um pedaço do seu corpo, pedaço de suas roupas...

- Graças a Deus - suspirei me apoiando no que restara da porta.

- Aonde está a Kagome? - a voz de Sesshoumaru me despertou do meu pequeno momento de distração, a alegria de saber que ela não estava morta sumiu.

Acho que o pânico me dominou na hora da explosão e eu fiquei um pouco surtado. Não me toquei de que, apesar de não haver um corpo, a situação continuava muito perigosa. Kagome estava desaparecida e nós nem fazíamos ideia de quem o havia feito e o pior, ela podia estar correndo o risco de vida.

- Quem será que fez isso? - Rin chorava rios de lágrimas enquanto se agarrava na blusa do Sesshoumaru. Ele, por sua vez, a abraçava e tentava consolá-la.

- Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que fizeram isso no intuito de sequestro! - apesar de sempre estarmos brigando, ele parecia ter mesmo razão. Nossa família vivia muito bem e já havíamos sido ameaçados algumas vezes, mas aqueles homens nunca cumpriam com o que prometiam e por isso sempre os ignoramos.

- Será mesmo? - perguntei começando a me lembrar de mais uma coisa - O papai tem alguns inimigos hoje em dia, não pode ser um deles se aproveitando da situação em que ele se encontra no hospital?

- Só consigo pensar em um único homem, mal o suficiente e com sede de vigança suficiente pra nos fazer algo assim - ele trincou o maxilar e eu sabia muito bem de quem ele estava falando. Mas era quase impossível, aquele homem estava fazendo uma viagem de negócios à China pelo que soube, fora que ele mudara a sede de sua empresa para Londres, não havia como ele ter largado tudo para tentar um sequestro que talvez falhassse.

- Não pode ser - sussurrei horrorizado.

- De quem estão falando? - Rin perguntou, ela ainda tremia muito e a cada segundo percebi que meu irmão a abraçava mais. Acho que também tinha medo de que alguém fizesse algo a ela.

Nos mantivemos em silêncio por alguns instantes sem saber direito se deveríamos contar a Rin tudo o que sabíamos ou que suspeitávamos, ela já estava assustada demais para que piorássemos a situação.

- Meu bem, - Sesshoumaru começou encarando-a nos olhos - não quero que se envolva nisso tudo, mas saiba que devemos estar enfrentando um cara bastante perigoso e eu lhe suplico, pelo amor de todos os santos que tome muito cuidado a partir.

- E eu acho, - falei cruzando os braços - que vocês dois devem começar a agir mais como patrão e empregada, se suspeitarem do pequeno namorico de vocês, é bem capaz de sequestrarem a Rin também.

O cenho do meu irmão se iluminou como se uma luz tivesse sido acessa em cima de sua cabeça. É, ele não tinha pensado nisso.

- Ele tem razão - ele voltou a falar com ela - Você tem alguém aqui na cidade com quem possa passar uns dias? Uma prima, ou mesmo uma amiga?

Rin abaixou a cabeça, acho que vasculhando em sua mente alguém que a pudesse ajudar. Demorou um pouco, mas ela logo sorriu para nós dois.

- Oh, sim, sim. Conheço um amigo meu que vai me ajudar bastante! - apesar de ela ter descoberto uma solução e estar mais animada do que tudo, Sesshoumaru estava começando a ficar bastante irritado. Não entendi bem por que, a um segundo atrás ele era só preocupação e carinho com a Rin, não era possível que no meio da nossa crise, ele começaria com seus problemas idiotas. - O que foi? - ela perguntou tão confusa quanto eu estava por conta da cara que o Sesshoumaru fez.

- Um amigo? - ele quase gritou com ela - Como posso saber que você _realmente _vai estar segura com um "amigo"? - ele fez aspas com os dedos no ar e eu fiquei olhando os dois curioso pra saber o que aconteceria agora.

- Eu pensei que confiasse em mim - ela sussurrou, mas eu pude escutar muitíssimo bem. Fico emocionado de ver que todo o mal que aquele imbecil me fez durante todos esses anos estava sendo revidado. E eu não mexia um único dedo para vê-lo desabar! Tudo bem, não posso pensar em coisas assim agora, a minha quase-namorada-meia-irmã está desaparecida.

- Mas eu confio sim, Rin. Por acaso eu conheço esse seu amigo? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto ela se afastava dele.

- Não, Sesshoumaru, não conhece. E que diferença faz? O importante é a minha segurança, certo? - Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça - Então, pronto. Eu vou ficar bem com esse meu amigo, nós estudamos juntos uns anos atrás e até nos encontramos semana passada no supermercado. Vou ficar bem. - repetiu encarando-o.

Ele não disse mais nada, só acariciou seu rosto e depois se aproximou dela. Notei que Rin estremeceu um pouco e deu um sorriso de canto antes dele abaixar sua cabeça - o Sesshoumaru é uma girafa comparado a Rin - e tocar a testa dela com os lábios. Ok, isso soou um pouco piegas de mais!

- Blerg, arrumem um quarto! - eu resmunguei fazendo com que Rin corasse absurdamente e risse baixinho e o meu irmão mais velho me mostrasse o dedo do meio. Sorri logo após isso enquanto piscava o olho pra ele. Nós dois sabíamos que, num momento como aquele, brigar não resoveria nada. E meio que deu pra fazer um trato mental com o Sesshoumaru de que nos uniríamos a partir de agora.

- Certo, o que faremos agora? - Rin perguntou tentando recompor-se depois daquela cena de filmes americanos românticos e melosos. (não deixem a Kagome saber que eu falei isso!)

- Não sei, - respondi suspirando cansado - acho que o jeito vai ser dar uma investigada nos papeis do nosso pai e ver se o Naraku tem mesmo algo a ver com isso.

- Naraku? - ela disse voltando-se para o Sesshoumaru - Quem é esse?

Ah, mas claro. No meio das juras de amor dos dois nós acabamos não contando tudo o que suspeitávamos para ela. Eu continuava receoso de deixá-la a par de muita coisa, se alguém estivesse nos escutando - de alguma forma - ela também estaria encrencada e nenhum tipo de _amigo _seria necessário para protegê-la do que viria a qualquer momento. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que ela saber das coisas a ajudaria a ficar mais prevenida e talvez até mais protegida.

Sesshoumaru me encarou sério, como se estivesse pensando na mesma coisa e pedindo meu consentimento para contá-la tudo. Ainda pensei nas possibilidades do que poderia acontecer e percebi que só estávamos perdendo tempo naquela discussão. Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

- Você sabe que no nosso sistema capitalista a luta pela sobrevivência é a todo custo, - fiquei contente de a pessoa a quem contávamos aquela história era a Rin, se fosse alguém como a Kagome demoraria anos até que ela se lembrasse o significado de _capitalismo_! - como naquele comercial dos carros onde eles comparam o produto que estão vendendo com a concorrência - Rin balançou a cabeça mostrando que continuava atenta ao que era dito - Isso é pior do que se pode imaginar, pelo menos no ramo em que nosso pai trabalha.

Um silêncio se apossou do lugar e nós esperamos que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Como ela não o fez, Sesshoumaru prosseguiu:

- Um dos piores concorrentes se chamava Naraku, ele começou a enriquecer muito antes do nosso pai começar a ganhar fama no mercado e não aguentou quando a empresa do papai o passou nas vendas dos produtos. Com isso, ele mandou que seus homens nos ameaçassem de morte se ele não fechasse o negócio e tudo o mais. Com sorte nada nos aconteceu, mas ele continuava persistindo. A última coisa que soubemos foi que ele mudou-se para o exterior e não parecia querer voltar mais.

- Entendo - ela murmurou um pouco assustada - Bem, eu vou me proteger e... o que é aquilo? - Rin apontou para perto de onde costumava ser uma pia.

Encarei Sesshoumaru e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de ir em direção áquele negócio branco preso entre as estruturas de mármore.

Percebemos logo que era um papel. Ele o abriu cuidadosamente e notei que era uma daquelas cartas de filme onde os assassinos/ladrões ou sei lá o que mandam para a casa de suas vítimas, estava até com aquelas letras cortadas de revista.

Me aproximei dele e olhei por sobre seu ombro tentando ler o que a carta dizia:

**IgNoRaR oS OuTrOs NeM sEmpRe FaZ bEm.**

**Se QuIsErEm TeR sUa GaRoTa De VoLtA**

**pReCiSaM lEvAr UmA dEtErMiNaDa QuAnTiA eM dInHeIrO,**

**eNtRaReMoS eM cOnTaTo Em BrEvE.**

- O que querem dizer com "entraremos em contato em breve"? - perguntei coçando a cabeça.

- Querem dizer que vão nos ligar - Sesshoumaru correu até a sala onde ficava o telefone e eu e Rin o acompanhamos.

* * *

E aí crianças da tia Bia, como vão? :B

Bom, primeiramente quero pedir perdão por não ter postado semana passada (como era o planejado por mim) mas acabei viajando e não tive como escrever nada. Segundo, quero dizer que realmente é uma pena termos sido eliminados da copa. Eu sei que muita gente dizia o tempo todo que a seleção não tava essas coisas, mas eu pensei que desse pra gente chegar pelo menos nas semi-finais D: Fazer o que né? (MAS PELO MENOS O IMBECIL DO MARADONNA E SEU GRUPINHO DE HERMANOS IDIOTAS FORAM PRA CASA POR MUITO MAIS PONTOS, HAHA!)

Anyway, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, se não tiverem entendido nada, não se preocupem que no próximo POV da Kagome eu pretendo explicar melhor.

Ainda quero minhas reviews ein? Obrigada a quem me mandou! *-*

Um beijo bebês!

* * *

**Ayame Gawaine**: Cara, eu acho que minha tentativa de explicar uma explosão foi uma porcaria, né? G_G Mas tudo bem, eu supero he. Concordo com você, é muito chato ter um irmão mais velho pé-de-galo que lhe persegue o tempo todo. Tenho pena dos meus personagens! Ainda mais porque o pobre do Inuyasha correu o risco de sofrer uma concussão e a Kagome está em apuros (sou má hahahaha). AAH, que nada, a Rin é o orgulho de todo mundo e ultimamente tenho gostado mais das fics Sesshy x Rin do que as Kag x Inu! Eu sei, sou esquisita xD Bem, o Inuyasha nunca teve motivos pra proteger ninguém, mas a partir de agora pode crer que ele vai se tornar protetor sim! KKK, pois continue lendo essa joça viu? u_u hm. Beeeeeeijos Ayame-chan *-*

**Yogoto**: Oi (: Bem, se você continuar mandando review eu peço pro papai noel te entregar o doce no natal, fechado? :B kkkkkk Obrigada pelos elogios, até hoje não sei como surgiu essa minha ideia maluca de fazer o Inuyasha e a Kagome serem irmãos e tal... vai saber né? Um beijo.

**Thici**: Nossa a quantidade de reviews realmente aumentou por aqui! Muito obrigada minha linda por ter aparecido :D Ah, que é isso, eu não quero que minhas leitoras surtem, quero que elas enlouqueçam! (; KKKKKKKKK ri demais com sua ideia de "ataque terrorista" kkkkkkkk, muito criativo! Ai, ai, um beijo.

**flor do deserto**: Nossa, fiquei impressionada, você criou um perfil só pra postar reviews? Que legal (: Mas não sei se você sabia, algumas pessoas (como eu) desbloqueou as reviews para que quem não tenha conta possa comentar na fic também. Então mesmo que você não tivesse conta no FF dava pra escrever pra mim. Mas não se preocupe. Obrigada pela dedicação hihi *-* beijo.

**krol-chan**: Calma, flor. KKKK ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer aqui, o fim não vai demorar muito pra chegar, mas relaxe, ok? :D Beijos!

**vithoria**: Ah claro, um porre... lindo... mas um porre u_u haha. Obrigada pela review!

**AdamuNaruto**: Nossa, fico feliz que você esteja gostando tanto assim da minha fic! (: Obrigada pelos elogios querida. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também :*

**tatiane**: Ah obrigada pelos elogios $: Espero que goste desse capítulo também, beijo.

* * *

**QUEM QUISER GANHAR CHOCOLATE MANDA REVIEW PRA TIA AQUI *-***


	14. Capítulo 14

_Kagome's POV_

Meus olhos estavam pesados. Mas não aquele pesado de sono quando se passa a noite inteira acordada e você _precisa _dormir. Era um pesado diferente, um que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Me deixava sonolenta sim, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria acordar e fazer milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Uma energia diferente perspassou pelo meu corpo que tremeu ao sentir um vento gélido acariciar minha pele. Algo duro e gelado me fez sentir um pequeno choque e eu abri os olhos involuntariamente.

Estava em um lugar escuro, sem nenhum tipo de iluminação. Minha cabeça, só agora eu percebia, estava doendo demais. Tentei me mover, mas tanto meus braços quanto minhas pernas eram presas por algo mais forte. Entrei em desespero, não me lembrava de muita coisa e esperei uns segundos pra me acostumar com o breu no qual era cercada. Porém nada pôde ser visto, imaginei que ainda estivesse de olhos fechados, apesar de sentí-los piscando.

Foi então que senti algo como água cair nas minhas bochechas, o medo de ainda estar em um lugar desconhecido me deixara tão assustada que eu demorei minutos para perceber que se tratava de algumas simples lágrimas. Passei a mão nos olhos, não era hora de bancar a donzela em perigo, eu precisava encontrar uma lâmpada, ou um interruptor ou até mesmo uma vela que me ajudasse a voltar pra casa, porque mesmo sem entender onde eu estava, sabia que não era meu lar, não havia Inuyasha gritando comigo ou brincando, nem me dando beijos. Muito menos o Sesshoumaru vindo me acordar depois de um dia tão difícil.

Senti que estava de quatro e forcei meu peso para cima, tentando ficar em pé, mas ao fazê-lo, fiquei tonta e algo forte me puxou de volta para o chão frio.

Escutei uma risada aguda e esquisita vinda de algum lugar no recinto. Me encolhi com medo do que era aquilo. Nunca pensei que pudesse estar presa com alguém. Forcei a mente para me lembrar do que acontecera antes do _blackout _acontecer. Estava na cozinha... Rin, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, isso! Os dois bragunceiros brigaram por minha causa e foram ajudar Inuyasha a se recuperar da briga, sim. Logo depois, fui ao banheiro lavar as mãos e aí apaguei. Mas houve um clarão, um clarão muito forte também, antes de desmaiar. Será que tudo estava escuro por conta disto? Será que eu estava... _cega_?

Funguei e solucei ao imaginar que minha vida estava acabada, não poderia ficar cega, não queria deixar de enxergar as coisas lindas que o mundo me trazia. Não queria deixar de ver o rosto lindo e perfeito de Inuyasha mudar ou até mesmo esquecer de como ele era. E perder o brilho de seus olhos dourados para sempre? Não! Eu não podia aceitar isto.

- Eu não ficaria pensando na vida desse jeito se fosse você, querida - um homem, com um tom de voz bem escuro e sombrio apareceu em sua frente. Ele estava segurando uma lanterna na mão e caminhava lentamente na minha direção, tentei reconhecê-lo, mas ainda era escuro demais - Afinal de contas você não está em um hotel cinco estrelas ou na segurança de seu doce lar. Está bem mais encrencada do que isto - mesmo sem enxegar, deu pra sentir um sorriso macabro formar em seu rosto.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo recinto em ecos baixos e assustadores. Encontrei uma parede atrás de mim e fiquei parada ali com as mãos ao redor das pernas e segurando o choro, antes eu precisava ter certeza que aquilo não era nenhum tipo de piadinha de mal gosto ou se era realmente um sequestro.

- O que foi? Ainda não sabe quem eu sou ou aonde você está? Por favor, Kagome. Já veio me visitar tantas vezes com seu querido papai. E por falar nele, como vai aquele velho? Soube que está se recuperando de uma doença no hospital. Tomara que sobreviva, ha - o tom de ironia vinha tão forte que rascou o meu coração em milhões de pedaços. Por que ele falava do meu pai daquele jeito? E pior, como ele sabia sobre tudo aquilo?

- Quem é você? - sussurrei com o máximo de coragem que me era permitido no momento.

A única luz que vinha da lanterna ligada foi embora com o barulho do _click. _Segundos depois uma luz mais forte veio e eu pisquei os olhos com força, tentando me acostumar com a claridade. Aos poucos tudo foi melhorando e eu lembro bem de ter olhado pra cima e agradecido várias vezes por não estar cega de verdade.

Foi quando lembrei também de não estar sozinha naquele lugar, por isso vasculhei tudo com meus olhos, decorando os detalhes e tentando forçar a memória e descobrir de uma vez por todas para onde me levaram. O homem estava de costas para mim, mas seu cabelo escuro e longo, caindo até a metade de suas costas, foram o suficiente para me fazer soltar uma exclamação e entender bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Naraku? - gritei me encolhendo ainda mais ao falar.

Ele riu outra vez.

- Demorou um pouco para perceber, garota - virou-se e confirmei minhas suspeitas, lançando seu sorriso mais arrepiante que eu já vira. Desde que ele e papai se encontravam para discutir sobre os negócios eu me sentia mal perto dele, como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer, por isso me agarrava na barra da calça de papai e esperava que ele fosse o embora o mais rápido possível. Infelizmente, a única coisa que havia por perto era uma parede suja e algemas que prendiam meus braços e pernas.

E falando em paredes sujas, a sala inteira estava imunda. Parecia mais o esgoto da cidade do que um quarto habitado por humanos. Era como se alguém tivesse esfregado tudo com areia, gosma, degetos e sei lá mais o que em vez de usar a boa e velha água. Meu estômago revirou quando um rato estranho apareceu em dos cantos da sala. Encarei Naraku, ignorando um pouco meus pensamentos e procurando focar no verdadeiro problema.

- O que quer de mim? Não fiz nada a você... - choraminguei nervosa - Papai está doente e eu preciso voltar pra casa e cuidar dele. Por favor... - meus pedidos pareciam divertí-lo cada vez mais e eu rezava por dentro que alguma alma boa vinhesse me resgatar ou até mesmo que ele tivesse um pingo de compaixã e me libertasse daquela prisão.

- Ah, meu bem, não quero nada de você e é lógico que não fez nada para mim, não nos vemos há... quantos tempo mesmo? Hm, me ajude nas contas! - a ironia fazia parte de suas expressões tanto quanto fazia de suas palavras. Naraku ergueu o dedo indicador da mão direita e começou a bater de leve com ele nos outros dedos da mão esquerda - A última vez que vi você, ainda era uma criancinha, estava chorando, assustada... não queria chegar perto de mim. Foi exatamente há uns três anos atrás. Você se tornou uma mulher maravilhosa.

Naraku estava a apenas alguns passos de mim e eu me agarrei nas algemas que estavam presas no chão, me impedindo de correr e fugir. As lágrimas agora estavam escapavam de meus olhos sem parar, eu procurei me manter forte como Sesshoumaru sempre me ensinou, mas era tão difícil sem ele ou o Inuyasha por perto. Eu me sentia tão frágil.

- Oh, não chore, garotinha - ele se agachou-se em minha frente e esticou a mão, pensei que fosse me bater ou qualquer coisa do tipo, por isso virei o rosto. Mas tudo que senti foram seus dedos frios e arrepiantes passarem em um movimento de cima para baixo limpando a água de minha face. - Sei que deve estar com muito medo, mas entenda que tudo isto é necessário e seremos recompensados no final, eu tenho certeza!

- Me tire daqui, por favor, eu preciso ir pra casa. Me tire daqui! - repetia sem parar, talvez por conta do choque de estar sendo sequestrada pela pessoa que mais me causava medo na vida. Lembro-me de ter tido um pesadelo onde Naraku ia até a nossa casa e tentava me fazer mal, acordei chorando e papai já estava comigo. Só que daquela vez era real e meu pai não iria me acordar com um beijo e dizer que estava tudo bem.

Ele me encarou por segundos intermináveis, revirou os olhos e disse:

- Quer tanto assim ir para casa? - balancei a cabeça com força enquanto continuava a chorar - Tudo bem, isso eu não posso fazer. Mas posso melhorar suas condições de vida, se colaborar comigo...

A _bondade _de sua voz sumiu junto com seu sorriso. Antes ele parecia estar querendo brincar e agora estava realmente falando sério. Imaginei diversas armadilhas que se escondiam por trás destas condições, porém se eu estava sendo levada para um lugar melhor eu toparia. Já estava ferrada de um modo ou de outro e como nem o Inuyasha e muito menos o Sesshoumaru sabiam onde eu estava, daria um jeito de falar com eles e de escapar.

- Sim... - sussurrei levantando o olhar.

xx

O quarto era, sem sombra de dúvida, muito melhor do que aquela cela horrorosa no qual eu estava enfiada pouco tempo antes. Me senti bem o suficiente para respirar fundo e começar a elaborar um plano de fuga. Naraku nem ao menos me ajudar a levantar de onde nós estávamos, ele ordenou que dois rapazes - musculosos - arrancassem-me das algemas e me levassem até o novo quarto. Fiquei um pouco assustada ao vê-los na minha direção e me carregando o tempo inteiro, eu tenho duas pernas perfeitas e posso muito bem andar para qualquer lugar.

Pelo menos eles foram gentis comigo e até me perguntaram se eu estava com fome. Respondi que não, comi um balde inteiro de pipoca com o Inuyasha enquanto assistíamos o filme. Os dois _monstros _foram embora e eu caminhei até a enorme cama com cobertores vermelhos e travesseiros dourados. Me senti uma princesa que tem direito a tudo que se pensar e imaginar. Um espelho giantesco estava posto em uma das paredes e eu encarei meu reflexo por alguns segundos. Estava acabada, precisava de um banho urgentemente.

Mas antes de me preocupar com a aparência física, procurei uma janela ou algum tubo de ventilação que pudesse me levar até a saída daquela prisão. Foi tudo em vão, só encontrei um ar-condicionado que provavelmente era a única coisa que me manteria respirando já que a falta de janelas era bem visível.

Me joguei na cama e encarei o teto. Me lembrei que tudo mais parecia um pesadelo terrível e surreal. Quero dizer, eu estava em casa, cuidando dos ferimentos do Inuyasha, brincando com todo mundo na cozinha e do nada fui trazida para um fim de mundo. Comecei a suspeitar que estava até embaixo da terra, onde ninguém faria ideia de onde me procurar. Lembrei rapidamente dos poderes que meus irmãos possuíam passando por seu sangue, toda aquelas histórias sobre Yokais e Hanyous e etc. Será que havia uma forma de eles me acharem só por telepatia ou não existia isso no mundo dos Yokais? Rezei para que sim.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e eu me sentei na cama, Naraku entrava calmamente e estava vestindo outra coisa sem ser aquela capa preta que o vi vestir quando acordei e segurava alguma coisa em suas mãos que eu não consegui identificar o que era. Seu sorriso sarcástico estava de volta ao seu rosto, mas eu não me encolhi ou senti medo, estava começando a me acostumar com a minha situação.

- Fico feliz que esteja aqui, em um lugar melhor do que o anterior. Foi duro te ver no meio daquele chiqueiro, dormindo no total escuro junto com os ratos - sua risada ecoou em meus ouvidos mais uma vez, comecei a me perguntar se ele também não era um Hanyou. Era assustador demais para ser humano! Outra coisa que percebi foi sua pele. Não era meio enrugada como a de papai, ele mais parecia um homem jovem de trinta anos do que um senhor de quase cinquenta.

Ignorei meus pensamentos um instante e me concentrei em minha dúvida principal.

- Você... você falou sobre me trazer para cá em troca de alguma coisa. O que é? - nunca gostei de demora, para mim tinha que ser reto e direto. Não adiantava sofrer mais se no final das contas a reação seria a mesma.

- Já que você tem tanta pressa em descobrir, - Naraku agora estava bem ao meu lado, na lateral da cama. O objeto em sua mão era algo preto e ele o ergueu para que eu conseguisse ver. Era um celular - vamos dar um telefonema bem rápido para sua família querida. Não queremos deixá-los preocupados não é verdade?

Meus olhos se esbugalharam ao verem os dedos dele discarem os números que já me eram conhecidos. Quase gritei, mas minha voz ficou presa na garganta junto com as lágrimas. Eu iria falar com eles! Era minha chance!

Naraku apertou um outro botão e os sons do aparelho foram amplificados. Estávamos no viva-voz. Depois de três longos toques, Sesshoumaru atendeu.

- _Traga minha irmã de volta! _- o modo como ele já sabia de quem se tratava fez os pêlos em minha nuca se eriçarem. Como eles sabiam? O que Naraku fizera a eles? Segurou a barra do cobertor da cama comforça se controlando para não avançar em cima do homem que a estava fazendo tão mal.

- Boa noite para você também, garoto - riu Naraku enquanto setava bem perto de mim no colchão, eu ainda permanecia em choque e nem percebi o que ele fizera - Sua irmãzinha está bem aqui do meu lado, linda como nunca.

- _Se você encostar um dedo nela, vai se ver comigo, seu imbecil, vou fazê-lo implorar pela sua vida...! - _Sesshoumaru era tão assustador ao telefone que comecei a pensar se era mesmo ele que estava ao telefone. Dava para ouvir um choro do outro lado da linha e reconheci a voz de Rin que implorava ao meu irmão para ter calma, antes que fizessem algo comigo. Chorei junto com ela e abaixei o rosto.

- Ah, mas estamos nos divertindo tanto, não é Kagome? - sua mão gelada parou em cima de meus cabelos e eu a afastei com força. Sem conseguir mais aguentar tudo que me acontecia, eu gritei desesperadamente.

- Sesshoumaru! Me tira daqui! Me salva! Pelo amor de Deus! Me salv... - Naraku estava com os olhos arregalados e parecia surpresa pelo o que eu havia feito, talvez não esperasse que eu me recuperasse da surpresa tão depressa. Mas logo ele voltou a rir e sua expressão indiferente retornou ao rosto pálido e sombrio. Seus dedos tapavam meus lábios impedindo que som algum saísse deles e eu tive vontade de vomitar ao sentí-los na minha pele, me segurando com força. Tentei mordê-lo, por mais repugnante que a ideia parecesse, mas ele conseguia se esquivar.

- _KAGOME! KAGOME! VAMOS TIRÁ-LA DAÍ! - _agora quem gritava era Inuyasha, parecia tão bravo quanto Sesshoumaru e tão desesperado quanto Rin. Minhs lágrimas pareciam uma cachoeira agora que eu escutara sua voz.

- Claro que vão tirá-la daqui, porque eu quero minha recompensa, depois de todos esses anos vendo meus clientes me abandonarem por conta da porcaria do seu pai e de suas manipulações eu tenho direito a ganhar algo sim! - um silêncio reinou no ambiente por alguns segundos e me preocupei com a possibilidade da ligação ter caído, mas Sesshoumaru retornou ao telefone parecendo estar mais calmo.

- _O que quer que façamos?_

_- _Que bom, colaborem comigo e tudo ficará bem... Sabe, andei espionando vocês durante certos meses, antes mesmo do nosso querido Taisho começar a passar mal. Descobri que atrás do quadro com a foto da querida e tragicamente falecida esposa, há um cofre. Praticamente toda a fortuna de vocês está escondida lá. O valor é estimado em quase cinco milhões de dólares, sei disso porque um amigo conseguiu entrar no banco de dados da família. Quero todo o dinheiro, irei contar cada centavo e se estiver faltando qualquer coisa, dêem adeus a esta garotinha aqui.

- _Tudo bem, tudo bem. Aonde nos encontramos para fazer a troca?_

_- _No parque, perto do esgoto da cidade. Enquanto vocês procuram o dinheiro e fazem o que eu mando, vou aproveitar a compania, hm... deliciosa, da irmã de vocês e mostrar a ela o que é um homem de verdade. Uh, até mais garotões! - ele desligou o celular e nem podemos ouvir uma resposta, claro que viria cheia de gritos e palavrões, mas eu precisava deles, me senti mais segura quando ouvi as vozes familiares.

E assim que a conexão foi quebrada, eu senti a mão do Naraku sair de cima da minha boca e ele ficou em minha frente. Encarei-o assustada, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Será que ele pretendia... me... arg! Não, não.

- Naquele armário - apontou para o objeto marrom ao lado da cama - há várias roupas que eu adoraria vê-la usar. Escolha sua cor preferida e me espere, em alguns minutos estaremos unidos de todas as formas possíveis. - seu sorriso agora era malicioso e me dava repugnância.

- Nem morta que eu vou fazer algo assim, não com você, seu nojento! - me ergui na cama e cuspi na cara dele sem pensar duas vezes. Estava tão furiosa! O que ele fez em seguida foi só rir da minha cara, ele virou-se e abriu a porta, mas antes disso, disse:

- Se não fizer o que eu mandei por bem, farei por mal. Uma das minhas servas virá supervisionar você, só para certificar que não tente fugir ou me engane. Até logo... meu amor.

* * *

Êlerê! Quase-que-exatamente dois meses sem postar *acertada por tomates e outras comidas pegajosas*

Ok, ok. Dessa vez o principal motivo da minha demora foi a boa e velha preguiça. Sim, sim, continuem jogando seus lanches porque dessa vez eu mesma tenho culpa no cartório. Só espero que minhas leitoras não tenham me abandonado x_x apesar de que eu mereço por demorar. Mas vamos relevar né, queridos? Tem gente que demora seis meses pra atualizar e eu sou fichinha perto deles, além dos que abandonam as fics. Hehe, estou perdoada? Espero que sim.

O recado é o mesmo: Obrigada pelas reviews e por favor deixem outras de novo. São muito especiais pra mim *-*

Beijos meus amoreeeees.

* * *

**Ayame Gawaine**: Adorei *-* Vamos fazer campanha: Rin para presidente! Haha. É, ir ao colégio no dia seguinte vai ser meio trabalhoso, mas quem disse que eles vão pensar em estudar com um problema desses acontecendo né? Afinal de contas, nós estudantes arrumamos qualquer besteirinha pra faltar! Ô beleza. kkkkkkkkkkkkk Eu nem tive muita pena do Sesshy sabe? Sei lá, eu achei foi bom escrever aquelas coisas que a Rin disse, ela se tornou meu orgulho. Eu só terminei de assistir o anime no começo desse mês e quase choro porque no Brasil ainda não chegou a temporada nova. A cara, nem me lembra da copa, sei que já tava previsto que não tínhamos muita chance, mas eu meio que tinha esperanças, sabe? zo/ Sou otimista! Hihi, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e espero que goste deste também. Beeeeijos.

**AdamoNaruto**: Pois é, pois é, achei bem poooouco o que a Argentina sofreu, hihi. Obrigada por ler mesmo estando com pressa e desculpa, de novo, a demora pra atualizar x) Beijinhos.

**vithoria**: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, amei, amei, amei. Bem-feito praquele chato. Ficou esfregando na cara da gente o tempo todo e acabou perdendo na mesa fase que a gente. E de quatro... *-* Pois é, logo logo o Naraku vai explicar tudo ao Inuyasha e a Kagome. Tomara que tenha gostado deste capítulo! :*

**Yogoto**: Seu doce vai chegar por e-mail em uma semana u_u Hahahaha. Obrigada pela review! Espero que goste deste capítulo. Beijo!

**carolshuxa**: Fui lá no teu blog e achei muito fofo mesmo *-* Obrigada por ter indicado minha fic.

* * *

**FAÇA QUE NEM A YOGOTO, MANDE UMA REVIEW E LEVE UM BISCOITO :B**


	15. Capítulo 15

_Inuyasha's POV_

Meus pés não me obedeciam mais, pareciam ter ganhado vida própria. Eu nem ao menos sabia direito em que direção ficava o tal ponto de encontro, mas meus instintos e as poucas informações que Sesshoumaru me cedera, eram suficientes pra mim. Qualquer coisa que me levasse até ela. Qualquer coisa.

O carro ao meu lado podia parecer ser bem mais rápido do que na verdade era, mas a culpa não era minha, não fora eu quem mandara eles me seguirem.

- Entra logo na droga do carro, Inuyasha! - Sesshoumaru gritou do banco do motorista com Rin aos prantos no banco do passageiro. Enquanto ele tentava acalmá-la, eu já estava saindo de casa e em disparada ao ponto de encontro. A bolsa com o dinheiro do cofre do papai estava comigo e acredito que a verdadeira preocupação do meu irmão mais velho era se eu não terminaria deixando tudo cair no chão e perdermos a chance de salvar Kagome. Mas era óbvio que nem mesmo eu seria tão estúpido a ponto de fazer isso.

- Não vou entrar! - gritei de volta, estávamos emparelhados, eu corria pela calçada e o carro ao meu lado, na estrada. Minha visão se limitava às luzes que os postes me ofereciam e os faróis do carro que Sesshoumaru dirigia.

- Por favor, faça o que seu irmão pede, tudo por Kagome. Pense nela! - Rin agora só soluçava. Não sei se ela estava usando aquilo para me fazer pena ou ficar com o peso na consciência, já que teríamos realmente que ser rápidos e eu estava os atrasando, obrigando Sesshoumaru a andar em uma velocidade perto dos trinta por hora.

Fui diminuindo os meus passos e o carro fez o mesmo.

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre as pernas e tentei recuperar o fôlego. Assim que parei por completo me permiti demonstrar a agonia e o desespero tomando conta de mim. Encarei os olhos de Sesshoumaru tentando ao máximo fazê-lo compreender o quanto eu me sentia mal por estarmos naquela situação, que Kagome estivesse bem e que nosso pai sobrevivesse. Queria mesmo que tudo desse certo!

- E vai dar certo. Acredite nisso - ele sussurrou sem quebrar nosso contato visual e acho que foi a primeira vez em que nós dois realmente agimos como verdadeiros irmãos - Entra logo, estamos perdendo tempo.

Normalmente eu teria retrucado as palavras dele, grossas como sempre, mas estávamos mesmo sem tempo algum e não sabíamos se Kagome continuava prisioneira, se Naraku havia feito algo a ela ou se simplesmente... Não! Sem pensamentos negativos agora.

Abri a porta de trás e a fechei com força, Sesshoumaru arrancou o carro dali e confesso que me preocupei com o fato de talvez estarmos sendo perseguidos por policiais, ao me aproximar da frente notei que o veículo andava a mais ou menos cem quilômetros por hora. Era além do permitido dentro da cidade e eu sabia que não levaria mais que cinco minutos pra ele levar uma multa e tudo ir por água abaixo.

Minha intenção era abrir a boca e pedi que - mesmo do jeito em que estávamos - Sesshoumaru tivesse calma e diminuísse, mas Rin o fez antes de mim.

- Diminua - falou um pouco fria com ele. Suas lágrimas estavam secando, eu não havia entendido a mudança súbita de comportamento dela, há dois minutos atrás chorava o tempo todo e agora estava séria, sem emoção.

- Não podemos arriscar perder Kagome nem mais um segundo - ele também estava bastante sério. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não era possível que eles haviam discutido antes de sairmos de casa, e era extremamente ridículo estarem assim no meio de um problema da magnitude deste.

- E não podemos arriscar sofrer um acidente ou acabar na delegacia. Você precisa pensar Sesshoumaru! Entendo tão bem quanto você que precisamos ser rápidos, - ela estava quase gritando com ele, e o pior de tudo era que meu irmão parecia estar se encolhendo, como se Rin fosse sua mãe e ele apenas um garotinho indefeso - mas se nós ficarmos impossibilitados por conta de algo como as que eu citei, será muito pior.

- Tudo bem - obedeceu tirando o pé do acelerador e acompanhei o movimento da setinha do velocímetro cair dos cem para setenta quilômetros por hora.

Rin suspirou fundo e afundou no banco do passageiro, e só então consegui notar que ela estivera tensa desde o minuto em que eu resolvi entrar no carro.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru, ele revidou o olhar através do espelho retrovisor, me dizia silenciosamente que mais tarde me contaria o que estava acontecendo. Eu só fiz assentir e encostar-me no banco. Fechei os olhos e comecei a rezar para que tudo estivesse bem com Kagome.

Respirei fundo, acalmando meus batimentos cardíacos, eu senti, minutos antes de sair de casa, minha temperatura corporal começar a aumentar. Infelizmente eu sabia que o motivo não era a adrenalina ou o nervosismo ou sintomas de febre... Era o meu lado Hanyou querendo ser libertado como da última vez, e sinceramente me passava pela cabeça usar isso para resgatar Kagome.

Mas a expressão no rosto dela quando me transformei pela primeira vez foi tão dolorosa que eu acho que não teria forças para fazê-lo de novo, nem que eu precisasse disso.

- O que é aquilo ali? - ouvi a voz de Rin depois de longos minutos e abri os olhos automaticamente, me mantendo próximo aos dois, com o rosto esticado o máximo possível para enxergar no meio do breu da noite.

Estávamos nos aproximando do ponto de encontro que Sesshoumaru marcara com Naraku e sombras se movimentavam por lá, algumas caminhando, outras parando a medida que encontravam uma árvore ou um banco no qual sentar...

- São pessoas? A essa hora da noite? - exclamei olhando o meu relógio de pulso para conferir se ainda havia possibilidade de algum ser humano estar praticando exercícios físicos, mas já passava das oito horas! Normalmente as pessoas estavam em frente à TV ouvindo a voz do apresentador do Jornal.

- Naraku foi esperto - disse Sesshoumaru sem tirar os olhos da estrada, dirigindo cautelosamente próximo ao meio fio da calçada, atento a qualquer detalhe que fosse fora do normal -, escolheu um lugar onde há um bom fluxo de gente, não poderemos fazer muito drama se não quisermos chamar atenção... Só me arrependo de não ter escolhido um ponto de encontro, nem saber se ele viria pessoalmente ou mandaria alguém fazer o trabalho sujo.

- Estou realmente preocupada, ele disse que enquanto nos esperava, iria fazer algo com Kagome - Rin disse - Ele pode muito bem está se aproveitando dela enquanto falamos...

As palavras de Rin foram quase como um murro no estômago, estava na cara que ela tinha razão. E eu não aguentaria ficar ali, sentado no banco de trás do carro, sem fazer absolutamente nada pra salvá-la.

- Nem pense nisso! - meu irmão gritou quando ameacei abrir a porta - Não sabemos onde eles estão, Inuyasha. Podemos perder a chance de trocar Kagome pelo dinheiro se não ficarmos aqui esperando.

- Não vou esperar! Não vou deixar que aquele imbecil se aproveite dela desse jeito; nós nem sabemos se ela ainda está viva, Naraku pode muito bem estar nos enganando. Quem garante que Kagome não está acorrentada? Quem garante que Naraku já não a fez passar pelo pior?

- Inuyasha! Sente-se! - Sesshoumaru continuou gritando. Ele parou o carro com força e eu aproveitei o momento para escapar.

Eu não estava a fim de ouvir o sermão dele, só nos atrasaria ainda mais. Se ele não se importava tanto assim com a vida da própria irmã, então eu faria isso por ele.

Corri o mais rápido que meu corpo permitia, não estava nem aí se ficaria cansado e não teria forças para lutar contra Naraku, eu só precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem... Podia ouvir ao longe os gritos de Sesshoumaru, pedindo que eu retornasse ao carro, mas eu não lhe dei ouvidos.

O parque era enorme, possuía uma parte cheia de árvores e eu me esgueirei no meio delas para que nem meu irmão nem Rin conseguissem me enxergar caso resolvessem sair me procurando. Sentei-me no chão para pensar e descansar enquanto forçava minha mente a lembrar exatamente das palavras de Naraku quando Sesshoumaru o perguntara onde deveríamos nos encontrar.

Ele realmente não dissera um local específico para a troca, mas eu me lembrava bem dele dizendo alguma coisa sobre um esgoto... Pelas aulas de História, eu me lembrava bem do professor contando que o sistema de esgoto da cidade já era muito antigo, fora construído no começo do século passado e a cada quatro meses funcionários eram mandados até a parte de baixo para consertarem algum cano quebrado ou ajustar alguma peça.

Haviam tampas de metal espalhadas pela cidade que provavelmente eram o caminho para chegar até lá embaixo. Eu agora só precisava procurar uma delas sem ser visto por Sesshoumaru.

De repente algo me chamou atenção. Uma luz verde apareceu ao lado de onde eu estava. Me encolhi entre as folhas dos arbustos e fiquei espiando um caminhão - muito parecido com os de lixo - parar e um homem descer dele segurando uma lanterna... Com coloração esverdeada. Seu macacão não possuía identificação ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e em vez de ir à parte de trás do veículo retirar o que quer que estivesse transportando, o homem agaixou-se no meio da rua e abriu a tampa que levava aos esgotos.

Mordi os lábios para não gritar e revelar meu esconderijo, ele com certeza estava ali como um dos subordinados de Naraku. No momento em que ele pulou para dentro do buraco no chão e fechou a tampa acima de si, eu corri e, sem me importar com quem estivesse me observando, retirei o maldito metal dali e avancei em cima do homem com tudo.

Ele ainda descia as escadas quando nos esbarramos e caímos com tudo no chão imundo e molhada do esgoto. Ele me encarou com os olhos esbugalhados e antes que fizesse mais barulho, lhe acertei o punho na cara.

Era a primeira vez que eu conseguia nocaltear alguém de primeira. Confesso que uma sensação passageira de satisfação me atravessou, mas eu não queria perder tempo ali me vangloriando quando ainda tinha muita coisa a fazer!

Olhei para os lados e à minha direita não havia muita coisa, o caminho terminava em alguns metros, por isso peguei o caminho que aparentava ser o certo, à minha esquerda. Mas antes de começar a caminhar, retirei a lanterna esquisita das mãos do homem e a utilizei pelo persurso, não sabia se era exatamente para orientação que ela servia, mas era somente isso que eu sabia sobre o tal objeto... Aparentava uma lanterna normal.

O esgoto estava como todos os outros: sujo, asqueroso, com ratos e baratas por todos os cantos e fedido.

Nada ali parecia fora do normal! Eu estava quase desistindo e retornando para o local onde entrei quando escutei vozes vindo em minha direção e duas outras luzes verdes parecidas com a da lanterna que eu tinha em minhas mãos. Pensei rápido, procurando algum lugar para me esconder, mas ali não havia canto nenhum onde eu pudesse me esgueirar.

Comecei a me apavorar. Não era possível que eu perderia a luta logo de cara, eu não me faria ficar arrependido por não ter dado ouvidos a Sesshoumaru, passei a vida inteira sofrendo com isso e pelo menos daquela vez, com a vida de Kagome em jogo, eu mostraria que havia tomado a decisão certa.

Endireitei-me e continuei o percurso como se eu também fosse um dos malandros empregados de Naraku e apenas estivesse de vigília. Sombras apareceram nas paredes do túnel que eu estava e logo se transformaram em dois rapazes que riam sobre alguma piada, o sorriso murchou e a risada desapareceu quando me viram.

- Pensei que nunca chegaria! - um deles resmungou parecendo bastante irritado - Naraku está à sua espera há mais de dois dias, sabe o quanto você o deixou irritado?

Franzi o cenho sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Talvez o homem que eu nocauteara realmente estivesse levando algo na parte de trás de seu caminhão que fosse do interesse de Naraku. Me concentrei em não deixar revelar quem eu realmente era, apenas balancei a cabeça confirmando e falei:

- Eu sei, peço desculpas pelo atraso. Mas vocês precisam entender que a vida não está mais fácil como antes... Sabe como é, muitas cargas para entregar.

- Não é desculpa! - o outro gritou apontando a lanterna para o meu rosto me deixando momentaneamente desnorteado - Agora vê se acelera o passo, o chefe não pode esperar muito.

- Claro - respondi com a mesma frieza que os dois me trataram.

Passei por ele com os dedos cruzados, rezando para que não percebessem que eu, na verdade, era a pessoa errada para estar ali. Felizmente, os idiotas não se tocaram de nada e continuaram sem caminho na direção oposta da minha, o que significava que eu precisava correr, logo encontrariam o corpo do homem que deveria estar no meu lugar.

Apressei o passo e em menos de um minuto me encontrava em um cômodo enorme, o túnel havia se alargado e a água corrente do esgoto saíra do meu campo de visão. Me deparei com diversas portas, em algumas era possível ouvir diversas vozes misturadas, a maioria ria alto e imaginei que fosse o local de _lazer _dos imbecis que trabalhavam pro Naraku (se é que aquele lugar poderia oferecer algum tipo de lazer!).

Resolvi escolher a porta que estava à minha frente, abri-a com cuidado, utilizando ainda a lanterna para verificar se não havia alguém. Caminhei devagar, evitando qualquer barulho que me delatasse e de olhos bem abertos caso houvesse alguma armadilha. Felizmente - ou infelizmente - não encontrei nada além de um corredor escuro e vazio, com algumas celas igualmente vazias e ratos caminhando pela beira das paredes.

Refiz o caminho de volta e, a passos curtos encontrei mais uma porta, parei para analisá-la bem, precisava me situar e montar uma estratégia.

- Não acredito que o deixamos entrar! - ouvi a voz de um dos caras que eu me encontrara quando adentrei no túnel e ele parecia estar bem zangado, imaginei que ele e o companheiro haviam descoberto o corpo do verdadeiro entregador e que eu era apenas um impostor!

Minhas ideias de bolar um plano e achar Kagome de uma vez por todos foram por água a baixo, sem pensar muito avancei sobre a segunda porta e corri o máximo que podia. Ofegante e com medo que me achassem, não prestei muita atenção em que caminho percorria ou para onde estava indo, eu só queria me afastar mais e mais das vozes furiosas que estavam atrás de mim.

Foi então que um grito cortou o ar:

- NÃO!

Era Kagome, eu a havia finalmente encontrado! Não sabia se me alegrava pelo fato de saber que estava viva ou se me desesperava por também saber que alguma coisa ruim lhe estava acontecendo. Sem querer pensar mais, continuei correndo, acompanhando os sons que ouvia junto dos gritos.

Parei em frente a uma porta enorme de madeira e sem mais delongas chutei-a com os pés o mais forte que pude... Arregalei os olhos de pavor.

* * *

Ok, antes que eu comece a me desculpar mais uma vez, quero dizer que o atraso para a atualização da fic foi a falta de criatividade. Sério, eu não sabia bem que rumo dar a essa história. Tudo foi se desenrolando com o passar do tempo e acabou chegando a um ponto que eu nem imaginava que chegaria no começo da fic. Mas Deus é maior e me veio com essa ideia desde a semana passada :D

Então... Perdoem-me pela demora. Duvido que os leitores antigos ainda queiram continuar lendo, provavelmente pensam que eu abandonei isso aqui, mas saibam que sempre tentarei dar o meu melhor. Procurarei atualizá-la a cada duas semanas (tenho outa long que tambem tenho que atualizar) e podem deixar que o resto da fic está muito bem preparada.

Não responderei as reviews agora porque acho que é bom recomeçar tudo por aqui... Por isso continuem me mandando (se quiserem ou acharem que eu mereço) e mais uma vez perdoem o atraso.

Mas e aí... Gostaram? (:


	16. Capítulo 16

_Kagome's POV_

O branco me enchia o corpo dos pés até a altura do pescoço, eu me enroscava com frio e medo no casaco transparente e me mantinha encolhida enquanto Fugini contava como havia parado ali, servindo a Naraku. Parecia ser uma boa mulher, apesar de ter o patrão que tinha, porém nem mesmo sua sensibilidade comigo conseguia melhorar meu humor.

_- _Anime-se, jovem - ela me disse enquanto arrumava as outras camisolas de dentro do armário - Sei que você preferia estar em casa, mas se fizer tudo o que ele mandar... Logo estará em paz.

Não respondi, me mantinha com o olhar fixo na parede só desejando que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru realmente conseguissem me resgatar ou pelo menos soubessem onde me encontrar.

Era impossível ouvir qualquer barulho do lado de fora do quarto, então não haveria como eu tentar escapar. E de qualquer forma, Fugini me dissera que provavelmente haveriam guardas cuidando para que ninguém entrasse ou saísse enquanto Naraku não desse ordens.

- Não tema - ouvi-a sussurrar antes de se aproximar de mim -, conversei com o patrão pouco antes de vir aqui e ele me garantiu que apenas ficaria aqui contigo. Apesar do que a aparência mostra, Naraku é um bom homem e...

- Não se atreva a dizer algo assim! - gritei fitando-a com mágoa e sentindo lágrimas de raiva descerem por minha face - Este homem nunca será bom. Nunca! Não sei o que ele te fez pra fazê-la acreditar nisso, mas nada no mundo mudará minha opinião quanto a ele. Naraku é um monstro...

As palavras escaparam mais duras e frias do que eu pretendia expressar, ainda mais para a única pessoa ali dentro que estava sendo cuidadosa e atenciosa comigo. Segundos depois de se recompor dos meus gritos, Fugini virou-se outra vez e começou a limpar o espelho que ficava na frente da cama.

Fiquei me sentindo muito mal pelo que lhe fiz e por isso, sussurrei um "Desculpe" logo em seguida. Ela apenas me lançou um sorriso fraco e compreensível, sem mais nada a dizer. Acredito que era tão boa que entendeu meu sofrimento e não se importou quando descontei minha infelicidade nela. Quem sabe com quantas garotas assim - ou piores - ela já teve que lidar? Só pensar que outras garotas já estiveram aqui me deixam completamente arrepiada.

Continuamos um bom tempo sem falar mais nada, até que ela fez menção de abrir a porta. Antes que o fizesse, eu a parei.

- Espere! Aonde está indo?

- Irei levar essas toalhas sujas para lavar e... Creio que Naraku já deve estar esperando meu regresso para vir aqui ficar com você.

- Por favor, Fugini, não me deixe sozinha aqui... - exclamei me levantando e caminhando na direção dela.

- Repito outra vez, garota: Não tema.

Quando a porta se abriu tive o impulso de me movimentar na direção da saída e correr o mais rápido que pudesse, mas um dos homens que me levara da cela até o quarto estava ali e me encarou com seus olhos escuros e perigosos até que eu me mantivesse bem afastada dele.

Voltei a permanecer trancafiada e sozinha. O barulho do ar-condicionado era a única coisa que eu escutava. Me encarei no espelho; continuava com a mesma aparência só que minha cor estava de volta, talvez por conta do choro ou pela raiva. Eu vestia uma camisola branca, não daquelas bem vulgares, de seda e até que não era tão mal. (Nunca que eu abriria minha boca para admitir isso!)

Mas ficar imaginando o porquê de ter sido obrigada a usá-la era o que mais me assustava. Fiquei em pé, exatamente aonde estava, e esperei durante um bom tempo. Não queria ser pega de surpresa ou terminar caindo no sono e acordar em uma situação ruim como me acontecera da última vez.

Ele continuava do mesmo modo repugnante de antes. Seus cabelos escuros entravam em contraste com sua capa preta que ele retirou no instante que adentrou o recinto. Parecia surpreso em me ver ali parada como um poste em vez de encolhida na cama, tremendo de medo... Que era justamente o que eu mais queria fazer.

- Vejo que lhe caiu perfeitamente bem - comentou sobre a camisola branca.

Ele se debruçou sobre uma mesinha no canto do quarto que, só agora, eu tinha notado a existência de uma garrafa de vinho. Naraku trazia em suas mãos duas taças e as encheu devagar como se realmente estivesse em um encontro. O pensamento de que era _eu _o motivo do encontro me fazia ter ânsia de vômito.

- Por favor, Kagome, será que seu pai não lhe ensinou a ter modos quando se está na presença de outros?

- Claro que me ele me ensinou - respondi mal-criada, cruzando os braços e lançando-lhe um sorriso irônico, do mesmo jeito que Inuyasha costumava fazer comigo ou Sesshoumaru - Mas a regra não é aplicada para _monstros_!

Naraku apenas riu da minha petulância e caminhou em minha direção. Estendeu uma das taças com o vinho esperando que eu a aceitasse, mas não movi um único dedo.

- Tudo bem... Assim que quiser dar um gole, - retornou até a mesinha e depositou a taça de volta - ela permanecerá aqui.

Ele se dirigiu até a cama e jogou alguma das almofadas no chão e reclamou de Fugini sempre exagerar na decoração. Continuei com os olhos fixos em cada movimento seu, não queria ter que me distrair e acabar sendo surpreendida.

- Por que não se deita comigo? - sugeriu enquanto relaxava o corpo na cama.

Fiz uma expressão de nojo e juro que me controlei seriamente para não vomitar ali mesmo. Repugnante era a palavra que melhor o descrevia.

- Eu _nunca_ me deitaria com você. Nem que fosse paga pra isso! Nem que a minha vida dependesse disso!

O sorriso não lhe escapava dos lábios por mais que eu o xingasse ou ameaçasse. Parecia que eu estava contando como havia sido meu dia na escola e ele apenas apreciava cada segundo de meu desespero.

- Por favor, Kagome, não me obrigue a trazê-la a força.

Desta vez cada letra foi pronunciada de forma mais rígida e perigosa, mesmo o semblante continuando o sereno de sempre.

- Não vou! - apesar do medo precisei me manter firme.

Imaginei que ele fosse revirar os olhos e correr atrás de mim até finalmente alcançar-me ou quem sabe gritaria quantas vezes fosse necessário para que eu obedecesse suas ordens. Mas diferente de qualquer outra coisa... Ele desapareceu.

Não com aquelas fumacinhas de show de mágico, foi mais do tipo aquele gato sinistro do filme da _Alice No País Das Maravilhas_ que vai sumindo gradualmente por partes do corpo até não poder mais ser visto por ninguém.

Senti minha respiração acelerar, eu ainda o sentia por perto e por isso me encostei na parede que estava apenas a alguns metros de mim. Se ele fosse me pegar, não seria por trás!

Porém, assim que encontrei o apoio do gesso duro e gelado, o que encontrei foi na verdade algo pulsante, ainda mais frio e... mole.

Gritei e corri para a outra extremidade do quarto. Naraku estava bem ali e eu nem ao menos o havia percebido.

Antes que conseguisse alcançar a porta, ele puxou meu cabelo com muita força e me prendeu nos braços impedindo que eu caísse no chão. Em uma fração de segundos, eu estava deitada na cama, as luzes foram apagadas completamente e o peso do corpo dele apareceu em cima do meu.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de meus olhos quando Naraku amarrou cada uma das minhas mãos acima da cabeça, na madeira da cama. Só se podia ouvir os meus gemidos que aumentavam cada vez que suas mãos percorriam e tocavam alguma parte da minha pele. Uma delas tapou a minha boca, eu a mordi e em pouco tempo de liberdade que tive, gritei:

- O que quer de mim?

Rapidamente Naraku usou um pano para me impedir de falar outra vez. Abaixou sua cabeça em direção ao meu ouvido - virei o rosto o máximo que pude para evitar mais um contato - e sussurrou:

- Não quero nada, minha princesa... Apenas, relaxe...

- Não! Não! - berrei desesperadamente na esperança de que alguém conseguisse me resgatar, mas a cada torturante segundo sentindo sua boca percorrer meu rosto e suas mãos acariciarem meu cabelo, parecia que eu havia sido esquecido por todos, que ninguém mais se importava comigo.

Meu corpo doía tamanha era a força que eu utilizava para fazê-lo sair de cima de mim, mas em comparação a ele eu era fraca demais.

Só o que se ouvia eram meus gemidos angustiantes, como uma criança birrenta que não quer ir ao médico ou tomar injeção. Mas dessa vez eu não estava com meu pai pra me dizer que tudo terminaria bem no fim das contas.

E depois do que me pareceram horas, finalmente, um estrondo eclodiu de fora para dentro do recinto. Naraku se assustara com o barulho e afrouxou seu aperto sobre mim, erguendo o rosto e dirigindo-o à Inuyasha!

Eu o encarei grata por ver que ele me achara! Me perguntei mentalmente aonde estava Sesshoumaru, porém na hora não importava tanto, só pela presença do Inuyasha ali já me tranquilizava. Eu estava segura.

- Ora, ora - riu o monstro - Não é que você puxou mesmo ao seu velho pai... Ele também era muito bom em acabar com meus momentos de privacidade.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Apenas permaneceu parado na mesma posição, com os olhos arregalados, a respiração arfante e o semblante preocupado. Não entendi bem o porquê dele estar daquele jeito... Desde pequeno, sempre fora muito estorado, ia pra cima, atacava como um verdadeiro animal. Não era a toa que eu o chamava de cachorro às vezes...

E aparentemente, Naraku também percebera que ele estava um pouco fora do normal, pois saiu de perto de mim como se ele não representasse nenhum tipo de perigo.

- O que foi, Hanyou? Não consegue acreditar que eu estou a poucos passos de vencê-los como sempre?

Inuyasha não respondeu.

- Sabe... Estávamos conversando a pouco sobre você e seu irmão. É patético ver o quanto demoraram para sacar o que realmente estava acontecendo, precisam ser mais rápidos da próxima vez!

_Como se ele fosse permitir que houvesse próxima vez!_, quis gritar mas me segurei. Seria com certeza pior para mim se me intrometesse.

Pude perceber, erguendo um pouco minha cabeça que algumas sombras se movimentavam rapidamente atrás de Inuyasha. Eram provavelmente os guardas de Naraku que estavam vindo na direção do quarto para prender o intruso, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido que mal pude perceber.

No segundo em que os homens de Naraku corriam pela corredor prontos para derrubar Inuyasha, ele começou a ficar agitado, parecia que estava pegando fogo por dentro porque se remexia todo e sua pele começou a ficar avermelhada e a suar, fiquei extremamente preocupada e terminei gritando seu nome, mas ele não me ouviu. Seus olhos também estavam mudando de cor, saindo do seu lindo dourado brilhante para um vermelho sanguinário.

Um urro estridente escapou de sua boca e os homens atrás dele pararam rapidamente antes de darem de cara com a fera em que ele havia se transformado. Suas unhas cresceram e se tornaram afiadas, ele agachou-se e pulou em cima de Naraku que o olhava com medo e pavor. Tentara fugir, desaparecendo aos poucos como da última vez, porém não foi o suficiente, Inuyasha fora mais rápido.

Não consegui entender o que estava acontecendo com os dois, se misturaram com a escuridão do quarto e eu só escutava o barulho de seus corpos sendo lançados violentamente contra as paredes e os poucos objetos do quarto. Desci da cama, mas não me permiti sair sem Inuyasha de lá. Esperei próxima a porta, os homens estavam em dúvida se entravam para me prender ou se continuavam parados esperando alguma ordem.

Aproveitei o momento de demência deles e tive uma ideia. Lembrei-me do dia em que Inuyasha brigou com Kougra e a mesma situação o envolvera completamente. Ele não voltou a si até que eu o acertei com o vaso de flores do papai. Como não havia nenhum vaso por perto, tateei no escuro até alcançar a mesinha do canto e assim que senti a garrafa de vinho corri para onde o barulho dos dois estava e, rezando, atirei a garrafa contra um deles.

O som de outro urro - mais forte que o primeiro - me fez abrir um sorriso e como confirmação de que tinha acertado o meu alvo, ouvi Inuyasha gritar:

- Mas que droga, Kagome!

Claro que o xingamento utilizado não foi esse, mas enfim...

Ele voou em minha direção e me abraçou rapidamente, mal me dando tempo de apreciar aquele momento.

- Vamos, não temos muito tempo, você me acertou bem na hora em que o deixei inconsciente também - falou rapidamente me guiando pelo braço em direção ao corredor.

Os homens haviam sumido, creio que por medo de se tornarem parte da confusão que Inuyasha criara. E meu querido meio-irmão-meio-namorado parecia estar se divertindo com sua posição de fera assustadora.

- Você nem é essas coisas toda - reclamei revirando os olhos enquanto parávamos e ele me carregava em seus braços.

- Cale a boca, Kagome! Tenho que me concentrar para lembrar onde é a saída.

Ele virou de um lado para o outro, tenho certeza de que coçaria a cabeça repetidas vezes se não estivesse comigo ocupando-as. Foi só então que ele olhou para mim de verdade, dos pés a cabeça.

- Que roupa é essa?

- Será que até agora você não se tocou que isso é um sequestro e que ele estava prestes a me...

Fui cortada no meio da frase quando o chão estremeceu. Acima de nós, algumas pedrinhas desabaram ao se soltaram do teto. O nariz de Inuyasha entrou em ação, sentindo o cheiro ou provavelmente pressentindo o que havia causado o tremor. Apesar de vivermos em um local que frequentemente recebe a visita dos queridos terremotos, dava pra perceber quando era um ou quando era apenas obra do vilão da história.

- Vamos correr? - perguntei mais calma do que aparentava realmente.

- Vamos correr.

* * *

É o seguinte, galera do mal...

Não tive culpa da demora do post dessa vez. Sério mesmo, difícil de acreditar né? Mas juro que é verdade.

O capítulo deveria ter sido postado há pelo menos umas três semanas atrás, mas como o mundo é cruel, o site do Fanfiction (pelo menos aqui em casa) ficava dando erro toda vez que eu tentava fazer o login e entrar na minha conta daqui. E como não há possibilidades de postar sem entrar na conta... Não deu. Pra piorar a situação passei dois finais de semana seguidos sem internet e durante a semana é impossível pra mim postar! Então, me perdoem o atraso, e rezem pra que nada disso aconteça outra vez.

Ah e não se assustem... A Erinn B. ainda sou eu mesma! Podem continuar chamando de Bia-Chan ainda se quiserem x) rs

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Um beijo bem grande pra todo mundo.

NÃO ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS! *O*


End file.
